


Precoz

by bulletserablood



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Almas gemelas, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, EmmyLynna, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Young Katsuki Yuuri, Young Love, Young Victor Nikiforov, Young!AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletserablood/pseuds/bulletserablood
Summary: (TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA)Cualquier cosa que Viktor Nikiforov quería, lo conseguía. Y en el momento en que sus ojos se fijaron en el adorable omega, supo que Yuuri Katsuki sería suyo. Es por eso que, durante el recreo, marchó, tomó sus manos, y proclamó: “Yuuri, a partir de hoy, ¡seré tu alfa y tú mi compañero!” para la sorpresa de sus compañeros y profesores.¿Y qué si él sólo tenía siete años y Yuuri seis?Un AU en la que el destino permite que dos almas gemelas se encuentren mucho más temprano en sus vidas y crezcan juntas, pero no sin antes algunas pruebas y aflicciones a lo largo del camino.





	1. Viktor siempre fue un dramático, incluso a la edad de siete años.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmmyLynna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyLynna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Precocious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660029) by [EmmyLynna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyLynna/pseuds/EmmyLynna). 



**CAPITULO UNO: Viktor siempre fue un dramático, incluso a la edad de siete años.**

En donde Viktor Nikiforov proclama a Yuuri Katsuki como suyo, en frente de toda la escuela.

* * *

 

 

Viktor Nikiforov sabía que era un niño talentoso. Su madre a menudo le decía que él estaba destinado a algo grande. Con tres años de edad, él le preguntó que significaba _'destinado'_ y ella sonrió esa dulce sonrisa en forma de corazón suya y explicó que un día él se encontraría a si mismo usando sus habilidades para algo bueno. Y que él le traería alegría a muchas personas. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta que ella no se refería a regalos como el poodle de peluche que le regalaron para su cumpleaños o las costosas joyas que su padre le dio a su madre en su aniversario, sino más bien una habilidad o un talento.

Nadie jamás podría decir que Viktor Nikiforov carecía de confianza. No obstante, él no era arrogante —de nuevo otra palabra que su madre le explicó. Él se destacó en todas sus asignaturas bajo la instrucción de los tutores privados que su padre contrató, aprendiendo a leer a una edad joven y adquiriendo fluidez en el inglés y francés, además de su ruso nativo.

Así que no fue una sorpresa para sus padres cuando recibió su carta de aceptación en la prestigiosa Escuela Internacional Kubo para Estudiantes Dotados. Era una prestigiosa escuela que comenzaba en el jardín de infantes hasta el doceavo grado y sólo aceptaban lo mejor de lo mejor. El proceso de admisión era intimidante, consistiendo de una serie de exámenes escritos y prácticos, ensayos, múltiples entrevistas individuales con los padres del niño, un examen psicológico, y una entrevista grupal para ver como el niño interactuaba con sus pares. Ser aceptado en la Escuela Internacional Kubo no era un paso pequeño y ser capaz de afrontarla no era sencillo. Como único hijo de un rico Director Ejecutivo y una patinadora profesional retirada, parecía un hito más para el camino de Viktor hacia la grandeza.

Con su natural encanto y brillante disposición Viktor fácilmente se convirtió en el estudiante más popular de toda la escuela. Sus compañeros lo saludaban y también muchos de los estudiantes más grandes lo hacían alegremente mientras Viktor caminaba por los pasillos hacia su salón. El nombre Nikiforov era ilustre y famoso internacionalmente debido al éxito del negocio familiar, Industrias Nikiforov, la cual continuaba creciendo y expandiéndose globalmente incluso a la luz de la reciente recesión.

Viktor dio una rápida sonrisa a un sonrojado beta que reconoció vagamente de su grado, sólo escuchando a medias a Chris balbucearle a Mila y Georgi sobre el último video juego que su padre le había comprado. Chris, diminutivo para Christope Giacometti, era un alfa y era el hijo de ricos filántropos suizos. Georgi Popovich, también un alfa, viene de una familia de abogados mientras que Mila Babicheva era la hija de socialistas rusas y la única hembra alfa en su pequeño grupo. Pero para Viktor ellos eran simplemente sus tres amigos más cercanos. Él tal vez fuera popular, pero Viktor atesoraba la amistad que había cultivado con los otros tres. Él ya conocía a Chris desde ya que eran amigos de la familia antes de comenzar la Escuela Internacional Kubo y los dos rápidamente se hicieron amigos de Georgi y Mila en su primer día de jardín de infantes el año anterior.

Dentro de muchos años, Viktor diría que no podía recordar nada particularmente especial  que haya determinado que ese día sería un momento crucial en su vida. Era el diecisiete de Septiembre, y comenzó como cualquier otro día ordinario. La novedad del nuevo año escolar ya había comenzado a desgastarse. Mientras algunos alumnos de clases superiores comenzaron a quejarse a causa de los proyectos y las tareas, su clase de estudiantes de primer grado no habían podido sacudirse por completo la emoción de las vacaciones de verano. Viktor entró a su salón de clases primero y tomó su asiento en la primera fila, colocando su mochila detrás de la silla y apoyando la cabeza en su mano mientras miraba hacia afuera por la ventana.

Georgi se sentó a su derecha, Mila siguió y tomó su asiento en la siguiente fila mientras que Chris tomaba su asiento en la hilera detrás de Viktor.

—¿Qué pasa con el nuevo pupitre?— señaló Chris a la izquierda de Viktor. Viktor parpadeó al pupitre y silla vacía a lado de la ventana. Se dio la vuelta y vio que sobresalía, perturbando el orden de toda la fila. No había otros pupitres detrás de ese.

—Hoy se va a unir a nosotros un nuevo estudiante —Comenzó su profesora, la Srta. Arena, mientras entraba al salón y tomaba su lugar detrás de su propio escritorio ubicado en la esquina. Mezcló un par de papeles y redondeó algo con su lapicera—. Él llegará en un momento, así que por ahora comenzaremos tomando asistencia…

El próximo minuto pasó de forma habitual. Viktor había vuelto a su estupor, sólo brevemente interrumpido en su ensoñación para levantar la mano cuando su nombre fue dicho para luego girarse de nuevo hacia la ventana para mirar  las ramas bailar hipnóticamente. Sus hojas verdes aún estaban frescas y llenas de color bajo los últimos días cálidos de verano. Pronto llegaría Octubre y el viento otoñal comenzaría a enfriar las hojas en diferentes tonos de rojo y amarillo.

Un golpe en la puerta del aula interrumpió sus distraídos pensamientos de nuevo mientras él y el resto de sus compañeros giraban sus cabezas hacia la puerta, animados. La Srta. Arena se levantó para abrir la puerta y todos la miraron mientras se inclinaba para estrechar una pequeña y temblorosa mano. —Hola, tú debes ser Yuuri, bienvenido a la Escuela Internacional Kubo.

Una suave respuesta temblorosa pudo apenas escucharse cuando los estudiantes estallaron en curiosos susurros. Ellos se estaban volviendo impacientes por mirar al recién llegado, ya que la puerta estaba bloqueando al nuevo estudiante.

—Vamos, no puedo ver —murmuró Chris mientras trataba de mirar por encima de las cabezas de los otros estudiantes. La Srta. Arena estaba hablando con Yuuri en voz baja.

Viktor tampoco podía ver al estudiante pero al abrirse la puerta, respiró algo bastante agradable. Era una extraña mezcla  de aire fresco, no muy diferente al aire frío en el cual amaba patinar cuando él y su madre solían ir a la pista al aire libre. Mezclado con él había un olor floral, aunque no podía precisar exactamente de qué tipo de flor y extrañamente, una pizca de canela. Viktor frunció el ceño ante el olor, que era por cierto una hermosa esencia, porque estaba siendo ensuciada con la desagradable acritud de la angustia. Quien quiera que sea el nuevo estudiante, debió estar muy incómodo con su nuevo entorno. Viktor apretó los puños. La idea de que el estudiante estuviera en peligro lo inquietaba, y no simplemente por un sentimiento de empatía. Sus cejas se fruncieron. Una ola de protección brotó de él. Sintió la inexplicable necesidad de calmar los miedos del alumno.

Por fin, la Srta. Arena se inclinó para ponerse de pie y abrió la puerta por completo, finalmente revelando al pequeño niño asiático de cabello negro. Ojos marrones borgoña parpadearon detrás de un par de gafas al resto de la clase como un ciervo atrapado.

Ojos azules se abrieron. _‘Oh…’_ Viktor se enderezó en su silla y sus ojos miraron al nuevo estudiante. Él era más bajo que la mayoría. A pesar de que Viktor podía decir que el niño era un poco rechoncho, la ropa empequeñecía ligeramente su cuerpo, acentuando más su pequeño marco. _‘Es muy lindo.’_

El muchacho inclinó la cabeza y se dejó llevar al frente y al centro de la habitación. Viktor podía ver cómo mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo y como la mano que la Srta. Arena  no estaba sosteniendo estaba temblando a su lado.

La Srta. Arena se paró al frente de la habitación y con suavidad dirigió al nuevo estudiante frente a ella. Ella colocó ligeramente sus manos sobre los hombros de Yuuri. —Todos, por favor denle la bienvenida a Yuuri Katsuki. Él se unirá a nosotros hoy.

—Yuuri, ¿te gustaría presentarte? —preguntó ella en un tono más suave.

 El muchacho aún tenía su cabeza inclinada mientras movía sus pies. El niño murmuró una respuesta. Viktor ni siquiera pudo escucharlo desde la primera hilera.

—Lo siento, Yuuri, cariño, deberás hablar un poco más fuerte. No estés nervioso, aquí todos somos amigables. Todos quieren conocerte.

Yuuri inclinó la barbilla lo suficiente para mostrar sus ojos marrones detrás de unos mechones de cabello. —Soy Yuuri Katsuki.

—Bien, ¿y qué edad tienes, Yuuri?

—S-Seis —. Esa respuesta provocó una serie de risitas en toda la habitación.

—¿Por qué no comenzó el primer día, Srta. Arena? —preguntó una hembra beta desde la parte trasera.

—Yuuri ha tenido que dar unos pasos adicionales especiales, Yuuko. Pero como ven, Yuuri es muy inteligente. —dijo La Srta. Arena y sonrió positivamente, palmeando dulcemente el hombro de Yuuri— ¡Él pasó los exámenes con calificaciones lo suficientemente altas para obtener una beca en nuestra escuela! Y eso es algo para estar muy orgulloso, ¿verdad Yuuri?

El muchacho sólo soltó un pequeño sonido y rápidamente asintió con la cabeza.

—Como es una escuela internacional, mucho de nosotros nacimos fuera de los Estados Unidos o nuestras familias vienen de otros países. ¿De dónde viene tu familia, Yuuri?

—Japón.

—De allí es donde viene Yuuko también —dijo la Srta. Arena. Cuando sintió que no lograría obtener mucho más de Yuuri se giró hacia el resto de la clase. —Todos por favor sean buenos con nuestro nuevo estudiante. No quiero oír nada grosero. Recuerden, trata a los otros del modo que tú quieres ser tratado. Ahora, Yuuri, puedes tomar aquel asiento que preparamos para ti a lado de Viktor. Viktor, por favor levanta tu mano.

Viktor tragó saliva mientras Yuuri fijaba sus ojos en él. Levantó la mano, sintiendo cómo se sacudía ligeramente cuando percibió que su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba mientras veía al joven dar un paso tentativo hacia él. Yuuri se acercó a él en pequeños pasos, las manos agarrando las correas de su mochila. A pesar de que antes no podía mantener la mirada con nadie, los ojos de Yuuri parecían incapaces de romper el contacto visual con los de Viktor.

Cuando pasó junto al pupitre de Viktor, Viktor fue capaz de tener una fresca oleada del perfume de Yuuri. El nerviosismo que inicialmente había dominado su esencia comenzó a disiparse, dejando atrás su aroma natural a aire invernal fresco y un toque de canela. Viktor respiró profundamente y sonrió cuando descubrió que ahora era capaz de identificar el dejo floral del aroma de Yuuri. Olía a magnolias. Recién florecidas, al igual que el ramo que su padre le dio una vez a su madre.

Se acercó y le ofreció la mano a Yuuri. El chico más pequeño parpadeó con los ojos bien abiertos  y, vacilante, levantó su propia mano derecha para colocarla en la de Viktor. Viktor sonrió ante el ajuste perfecto. Incluso los dedos de Yuuri eran suaves cuando Viktor estrechó sus manos en un gentil apretón.

—Soy Viktor Nikiforov —. Le dio al nuevo estudiante una amplia sonrisa.

—H-Hola, V-Viktor — susurró Yuuri y agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un violento tono rosado.

 _‘¡Qué adorable!’_ Viktor dejó ir la mano de Yuuri vacilantemente cuando la Srta. Arena llamaba la atención de la clase para la primera lección del día. El calor que sintió antes en su pecho se expandió y fluyó por su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies. Su mano derecha, la que había sostenido la mano de Yuuri se sentía cálida mientras descansaba en ella su barbilla, tratando de olfatear discretamente el olor a magnolias que Yuuri había dejado allí. No podía entender por qué, pero estaba tan feliz y sabía que todo tenía que ver con el nuevo estudiante a su lado. Algo hizo click en él justo allí, como si algo hubiese cambiado en el universo y todo volvía a ser correcto de nuevo.

 

* * *

 

 

—Estas mirándolo de nuevo Viktor.

—¿Hn?

—Vieron, se los dije, aquí hay algo malo —Chris murmuró para Georgi y Mila mientras se sentaban al aire libre a comer el almuerzo más tarde ese viernes. El clima aún era agradable y ellos decidieron disfrutarlo, tomando un lugar en las mesas ubicadas al final del patio. Observaron a su amigo de cabello platinado mirar al nuevo alumno japonés sentado en la esquina opuesta del  patio rodeado por un pequeño grupo de betas y omegas. Acababan de enterarse que el nuevo alumno era un omega, por lo que tenía sentido que no pasara mucho tiempo alrededor de los alfas, ya que los omegas tendían a sociabilizar más fácilmente con betas y otros omegas.

—¿Ustedes piensan que el nuevo alumno es un brujo que puso una maldición sobre Viktor? —siseó Georgi cuando se giró para mirar con sospecha a Yuuri.

—Oh Dios, por favor, no las brujas de nuevo —Mila se quejó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ustedes no lo entienden, mi _babushka_ me contó una historia una vez acerca de cómo una chica en su pueblo hechizó a un chico que era malo con ella. ¡Él vivió el resto de su vida como un muerto con vida!

—¿Estamos hablando sobre zombies ahora? —Chris se animó ante la oportunidad para cambiar de tema—. Mi primo me prestó su nuevo video juego donde le disparas a zombies, se llama…

—¡No! El chico estaba bajo un hechizo y no podía controlar su cuerpo. Pero podía respirar, comer y caminar así que pasó el resto de su vida atrapado porque nadie podía ver nada malo en él. ¿Y si eso fue lo que le sucedió a Viktor?

—Tu abuela de veras tiene que dejar de contarte todas esas historias de terror.

Mila bufó y se movió para pellizcar el costado de Viktor. —Oye, Viktor. ¡Viktor! —Lo pellizcó tres veces seguidas. El tercero pareció despertarlo de su trance.

Viktor se ahogó con el jugo que estaba tomando y balbuceó. —¿Q-Qué?

Aplastó la caja vacía de jugo y la colocó en la bandeja.

—¿Quieres decirnos por qué has estado mirando a Yuuri toda la semana? ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él? Puedes invitarlo a comer con nosotros.

Viktor se giró para mirar a Yuuri de nuevo y reflexionó la idea, como si nunca lo hubiera pensado antes.

—Pero Mila… —protestó Georgi.

—Mira Georgi —dijo Mila señalando a Viktor con su cabeza—, él no está bajo ningún hechizo. Pero sí está enfermo.

—¿A qué te refieres con enfermo? —preguntó Chris, confundido.

Mila suspiró y explicó como si estuviera hablando con infantes en lugar de dos chicos de su edad. —Viktor está enfermo pero por amor. ¡Duh! ¿No es obvio?

—¿Qué es estar enfermo por amor? No lo pillo —Chris no lo entendía en lo absoluto. Comprensible por completo debido a su edad, pero un poco difícil de entender dado que todos sabemos cómo va a terminar siendo él luego que llegue a la pubertad.

—¡Está enamorado! —jadeó Georgi en comprensión y aplaudió—. Mi _babushka_ también me contó bellos cuentos de hadas donde el beso del verdadero amor rompería cualquier hechizo.

Mila levantó su mano y se frotó la cara exasperada. —Creí que habíamos dicho  que Viktor no estaba bajo ningún hechizo.

Chris se movió sobre el banco para acercarse a Viktor. —Oye Viktor, ¿estás enamorado?

Viktor lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Estoy, ...qué?

—Vamos, de un alfa a otro —dijo Chris utilizando una frase que escuchaba a menudo decir su primo más grande a sus amigos—, ¿estás enamorado de Yuuri?

—¿Yuuri?

—Sí, Yuuri Katsuki. Creo que sólo tenemos un Yuuri en nuestra clase. Tal vez en toda la escuela. ¿Estás enamorado de él?

Viktor parpadeó rápidamente cuando se apartó de Chris. —Uh…

Mila y Georgi se acercaron más al alfa, que ahora se veía un poco sorprendido. Parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Se volvió para mirar de nuevo a Yuuri, con un dedo en los labios como siempre hacía cuando estaba tratando de descubrir un difícil acertijo. Luego de haber pasado un par de segundos de esta manera, Mila decidió hablar.

—¿Cómo te sientes cuando ves a Yuuri, Viktor?

Viktor se giró hacia Mila.  —No lo sé. ¿Cálido supongo?

—¿Cómo una fiebre? —Chris soltó un suave _'auch'_ cuando Mila le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Chris, cállate. No estás ayudando.

Viktor sacudió la cabeza y se rió. —No. ¡Por supuesto que no! Más cómo la clase de calor que sientes cuando bebes chocolate caliente después de un día muy frío. Un tipo de calor que se extiende por todo tu cuerpo.

—Sigue.

Viktor le sonrió a Mila y cerró sus ojos, imaginándose algo en su cabeza. —Es ese tipo de calidez que también sentía cuando mamá solía abrazarme. Mi corazón late rápido cuando lo veo, pero no por miedo, sino porque estoy feliz —. Una amplia sonrisa con forma de corazón se formó en su rostro y finalmente abrió los ojos—. Sí, así se siente. Yuuri me hace feliz. Y quiero sentir ese sentimiento todo el tiempo. Cuando estreché su mano el primer día, sentí una especie de chispa también. Algo se sentía bien. No quería soltarle la mano.

Mila chilló causando que los chicos se encojan. —¡Lo sabía! Oh, Viktor —dijo y saltó para abrazarlo— ¡Estás enamorado! ¡Ve a buscarlo!

—¿Lo está?

—¿Quién va a ir a buscar a quién?

—¡Viktor va a ir a buscar a Yuuri! —Mila le respondió a los otros dos con un chillido. Se giró y puso ambas manos en los hombros de Viktor, acercándose así sus ojos estaban a la altura de los de Viktor—. Viktor, ¿es qué no te das cuenta? Tienes que decirle a Yuuri que lo amas. Cortéjalo, conquístalo como un verdadero alfa. ¡Él seguro se enamorará de ti también! ¡Es el destino!

 _‘¿Destino?’_ Otra vez esa palabra. _‘Estás destinado a grandes cosas’_ , su madre le dijo una vez. Casi podía ver sus cálidos ojos esmeraldas mirarle brillando. Tal vez Yuuri también era parte de su destino. Viktor sacudió su cabeza. No, Yuuri definitivamente era parte de su destino. Ellos estaban destinados el uno para el otro. Es por eso que se sentía tan estrechamente unido a él en el momento en que se conocieron.

 _‘Cualquier alfa verdadero sabe lo que quiere y consigue lo que desea. Nunca temas reclamar lo que es tuyo, Viktor’_ otro recuerdo, esta vez las palabras de su padre viniendo a su mente. Era una de muchas enseñanzas que recibió sobre el orgullo de la familia Nikiforov. Nunca temas de reclamar lo que te pertenece. Las palabras resonaron en su mente una vez más. Era cierto. Su padre continuamente le enseñaba que los Nikiforov siempre obtenían lo que querían y esta vez no era la excepción. Viktor asintió, con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras se levantaba con la determinación brillando en su mirada.

—¿Viktor?

—Sí, estoy enamorado de Yuuri Katsuki. —Se giró para ver a sus amigos más cercanos que lo miraban con una variedad de expresiones. Chris parecía divertido; Georgi estaba en una extraña mezcla entre feliz pero también nervioso, aun preguntándose si Yuuri lo tenía bajo un hechizo; y Mila se veía absolutamente encantada—. Y Yuuri Katsuki es mío.

Viktor se dio media vuelta para mirar al omega que se reía de algo que le decía otro omega. Incluso desde lejos, su corazón se hinchó al oír el dulce tintineo de la melodiosa risa su omega. Él quería hacer reír a Yuuri también. Con una nueva misión, Viktor se enderezó las solapas de la chaqueta de su uniforme y caminó hacia el extremo opuesto del patio con pasos confiados.

—Espera, Viktor, ¿a dónde vas? —gritó Mila.

—¿Viktor?

—¡Oye, Viktor!

Viktor no escuchó a sus amigos mientras seguía caminando  en dirección a Yuuri Katsuki. Alumnos de distintas edades se apartaron de su camino y lo miraron, preguntándose que estaba por hacer en la parte del patio donde generalmente los omegas y betas se reunían. Viktor ignoró las miradas confusas de los profesores y el personal que vacilaron en si debían detenerlo y preguntarle porque se dirigía a esa sección en particular. A pesar de no tener reglas explicitas para separar un grupo del otro, era casi una regla tácita que los estudiantes estuvieran en áreas separadas.

A medida que se acercaba al objetivo de sus afectos, Viktor exclamó: —¡Yuuri!

 El omega soltó un sonido ahogado y agachó la cabeza al ver como el alfa se acercaba rápidamente a él.

—¿V-Viktor? —Yuuri llevó sus brazos y piernas más cerca hacia torso desde la banca donde estaba sentado, era un instinto de autoprotección en un omega nervioso que lo hizo verse aún más pequeño. Los omegas y betas alrededor de Yuuri le dieron a Viktor miradas confundidas y comenzaron a susurrar.

Viktor no les hizo caso. Sólo tenía ojos para Yuuri mientras tomaba suavemente la mano derecha del omega y luego la izquierda hasta que estuvo sosteniendo ambas gentilmente entre sus manos. Viktor tomó un momento para memorizar la vista ante él.  Yuuri estaba mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, los mismos ojos de ciervo asustados que puso en su primer día. Pero esta vez, esos dos preciosos ojos estaban puestos en él y sólo en él. Viktor podía ahogarse en ellos para siempre. Un rosado sonrojo le dio a sus mejillas un saludable brillo y la brisa de septiembre gentilmente meció su cabello negro hacia atrás y delante, permitiendo a Viktor respirar la esencia de Yuuri una vez más. Esto era lo más cerca que había estado de Yuuri afuera de clases.

Viktor le dio a Yuuri su famosa sonrisa, causando que el sonrojo del omega se profundice y le dé una trémula y tentativa sonrisa en respuesta. El patio entero estaba en completo silencio, con los profesores, alumnos, y el personal mirando la extraña imagen del joven alfa y omega.

Sin romper el contacto visual con Yuuri, Viktor tomó una bocanada de aire y proclamó en una voz lo suficientemente alta como para que todos pudieran oírlo. —Yuuri, a partir de hoy, ¡seré tu alfa y tú mi compañero!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Como podrán ver, he jugado con las edades de los personajes para adaptarlos a mi AU. Adoro a Young!Yuuri y Young!Viktor y como quería leer un fic donde sus yos jóvenes interactuaran, decidí escribir el mio.


	2. Todo lo que Yuuri quería era una semana sin ataques de pánico.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde Yuuri Katsuki se siente abrumado por la atención repentina y descubrimos como ingresó a la Escuela Internacional Kubo. Como todas las cosas con Yuuri, fue un poco duro.

**Todo lo que Yuuri quería era una semana sin ataques de pánico.**

_¿Pero desde cuando Yuuri obtiene lo que desea?_

 

Justo cuando pensó que ya se había sonrojado lo suficiente, Yuuri sintió sus mejillas y orejas aumentar de temperatura. Podía sentir el sudor comenzar a bajarle por la nuca. Se apartó de Viktor pero no pudo irse demasiado lejos ya que sus manos aún estaban sujetas firmemente en las manos del alfa.

—¿Q-Qué? —. Yuuri apenas pudo registrar el chillido agudo que salió de sus labios. Parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, como si eso le ayudara a entender el extraño escenario en el que se encontraba.

La sonrisa en forma de corazón de Viktor creció aún más y ladeó la cabeza, viendo que ahora la cara de Yuuri parecía como un tomate maduro.

—Eres mi compañero, Yuuri. Como tu alfa, voy a estar siempre a tu lado y te cuidaré de ahora en más —pausó y pensó en las palabras que oyó en una de las películas que su Baba Lilia había visto—, en la salud y en la enfermedad—citó—, y en la muerte no nos… ¿separaremos? —frunció las cejas. No, eso no sonaba correcto. ¿Cómo seguía? Oh bueno, que importaba. —¡Algo así! —sonrió y balanceó los brazos de ambos hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—Yuuri, ¡sonríe!

Una voz vino desde la derecha de Viktor y el alfa se volteó y fue cegado por un destello. Parpadeó varias veces y vio que era el beta de piel aceitunada que había estado sentado al lado de Yuuri antes. Viktor no podía ver su rostro ya que estaba siendo obstaculizado por un Polaroid, pero recordó que el beta normalmente se sentaba en el fondo del salón de clases.

—¡PHICHIT! —Yuuri parecía verdaderamente horrorizado mientras veía al beta dar un paso hacia a la izquierda.

—Todavía no estás sonriendo —protestó Phichit. Otro flash. —Viktor, tú igual por favor.

El beta hizo una seña con la mano.

—¡De acuerdo! —Viktor gentilmente acercó a Yuuri a su lado, con los brazos alrededor de los hombros del omega. Yuuri se quedó tenso, con los hombros encorvados cuando Phichit dio un paso más cerca.

—¡Perfecto! —otro flash. Phichit miró la cámara—. Estas se verán geniales —dijo, sacudiendo la recién revelada foto.

—¡Gracias! Es Phichit, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo quedarme con una? —preguntó Viktor caminando lejos de Yuuri.

—¡Por supuesto!

Yuuri gimió y escondió el rostro en sus manos. Todavía no podía entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Hacían tan solo dos minutos había estado hablando con Phichit y riendo sobre algo que Guang Hong le dijo a Leo cuando notó que Viktor se aproximaba a ellos. En realidad él había sentido la esencia única a eucalipto y cítricos de Viktor antes de ver al alfa, el viento trayéndola a donde estaba Yuuri sentado. Desde el primer día había estado en sintonía con el paradero del alfa y no sabía porque.

Ahora que su confusión inicial se había ido era como si alguien hubiese encendido el sonido del patio. Escuchó algunos arrullos y risitas, más que nada de omegas, sobre lo adorable que se veía Viktor. Luego vinieron los susurros y murmullos que crearon, rápidamente, un coro de escandalosas carcajadas de betas y alfas más grandes. Yuuri echó un vistazo a través de sus dedos y vio como sus compañeros de clase estaban mirándolo y señalándolo fijamente a él y a Viktor. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el patio y para su consternación notó a todo el mundo mirándole. Yuuri se mordió el labio cuando notó que no eran sólo los alumnos.

Los profesores. Los adultos también estaban mirándolo. Sí, algunos de ellos sonreían pero Yuuri no pudo pasar por alto los que lo miraban a él y a Viktor con preocupación y una pizca de desaprobación.

No. No, no, no…

Jadeó y retrocedió un paso. Yuuri sintió tensarse más aún cuando tomo aire profundamente . ¿Estaba en problemas?

—¿Yuuri?

El omega ignoró el preocupado llamado de Viktor. En su lugar, se alejó incluso más del alfa y se giró hacia la dirección opuesta buscando una salida. Cualquier lugar que lo ocultara de las miradas fijas del patio.

Las respiraciones de Yuuri comenzaron a ser superficiales cuando no pudo hallar un camino despejado. Alumnos y adultos estaban por todos lados, ¡y aún estaban mirando! ¿¡Por qué no dejaban de mirarlo!? Yuuri comenzó a hiperventilar.

—Oh no…—dijo Phichit, frunciendo el ceño al reconocer lo que le estaba pasando a su mejor amigo.

—Phichit, ¿qué está pasando? —Viktor miró al beta y frunció el ceño, indeciso en sí debería tomar la mano de Yuuri o quedarse donde estaba. En su momento de vacilación, Yuuri se alejó dos pasos más de él.

—Está teniendo un ataque de pánico.

—¿Qué es un ataque de pánico? —Lo que sea que eso signifique, Viktor lo odiaba. Si pensó que la esencia de Yuuri había sido mala cuando había estado nervioso en su primer día en frente de toda la clase, esto no era nada comparado a cómo olía ahora. Viktor no podía encontrar rastro del olor natural de Yuuri por ningún lado. Ahora estaba completamente envuelta por el penetrante hedor de la angustia.

El pobre omega empezó a jadear por aire. Fue suficiente. Viktor comenzó a sentirse nervioso mientras se acercaba para colocar una mano en el hombro de Yuuri.

El movimiento provocó que Yuuri salte fuera del contacto. Viktor volvió hacia sí su mano, herido por el rechazo. —¿Yuuri? —El omega parecía estar en su propio mundo.

Phichit caminó a lado de Viktor, y Leo y Guang Hong se quedaron dónde estaban notando que la situación estaba poniéndose peor.

—Respira profundo, Yuuri —instruyó Phichit.

Las manos de Yuuri comenzaron a sacudirse a la vez que dejaba salir un sollozo. Notó sobre el hombro de Viktor a un profesor caminar hacia ellos con expresión severa. —¡NO! —gritó y en un estallido de adrenalina se volteó, empujándose un camino a través de la multitud frente a él.

—¡Yuuri!

 

* * *

 

 

 

Los padres de Yuuri le habían dicho que era especial. Okaa-san, Otou-san, y Mari-neechan eran betas. Debido a eso ellos siempre se habían referido a él como su dulce hijo omega. Él sabía que era una expresión de cariño, y había un montón de veces que él sonreía y abrazaba a su madre cuando ella lo sorprendía refiriéndose a él como su bebé omega.

Pero había también momentos en los que él lo odiaba.

A veces, él pensaba, que si él tal vez no fuese un omega no sería tan pequeño. Tal vez si no fuese un omega no sería tan rechoncho. Los omegas eran conocidos por tener cuerpos más suaves, una adaptación natural que se prestaba a su predisposición de nutrir y tranquilizar.

¿Lo peor de todo? Tal vez si no fuese un omega no sería tan débil. Tal vez si no fuese un omega no estaría todo el tiempo tan nervioso, tan asustado de cualquier cosa.

De algún modo, aún en medio de tal tumulto y pensamientos auto-destructivos, Yuuri sobresalió. Sus maestros del preescolar notaron su calmada naturaleza competitiva. Yuuri siempre estudió duro y en jardín de infantes, fue capaz de tomar clases de matemáticas con los de segundo grado. Minako Okukawa, su instructora de ballet y amiga de los Katsukis, se graduó de la Escuela Internacional Kubo para Alumnos Dotados y fue la que trajo la idea de que Yuuri se inscriba durante una de las muchas cenas que ella pasó en su posada.

—¿Escuela Kubo? Esa es la gran escuela privada en Willowbrook, ¿no  es así? —preguntó Toshiya sobre el vaso con sake.

—Oí que es muy difícil entrar allí —observó Mari mientras miraba su pequeño hermano que sólo estaba escuchando a medias. Estaba demasiado ocupado devorando su katsudon para prestarle atención a la conversación.

—Lo es, pero creo que Yuuri-chan puede hacerlo —Minako también miró al pequeño omega—. Y creo que será bueno para él.

—¿Pero podremos pagarla? Las escuelas privadas, especialmente aquellas tan prestigiosas como ésas, parecen estar por encima de nuestros presupuestos —dijo Hiroko—. Por supuesto que también quiero lo mejor para Yuuri-chan, pero también tenemos que ser realistas.

—No te preocupes Hiroko-san, hay algunas becas a las cuales Yuuri-chan puede acceder. Va a ser difícil, pero pienso que él será capaz de conseguir al menos una para que sea más accesible. —Minako se giró en dirección a Yuuri y preguntó: —Yuuri-chan, ¿qué te parece?

Yuuri hizo una pausa, sus palillos a mitad del camino hacia su boca. —¿Qué cosa?

—La Internacional Kubo, ¿deberíamos darle una oportunidad? —sonrió en forma felina y traviesa mientras se inclinaba para estar a la altura de Yuuri. Le zarandeó el hombro al omega con el codo—. Creo que deberías intentarlo.

El omega no estaba seguro de que era a lo que se refería la mujer pero sabía por experiencias previas que lo mejor era simplemente aceptar. Le causaba menos molestias. —Muy bien, le daré una oportunidad —asintió y continuó comiendo su katsudon.

Pero chico, se encontró lamentándose muy rápidamente de esa decisión una vez se enteró de lo que acababa de aceptar.

El otoño y el invierno ese año fueron como un torbellino mientras Minako lo ayudó a él y a sus padres a reunir todos los materiales necesarios para sus tareas. Tres ensayos, tres cartas de recomendación y un portafolio que incluía algunas fotos y videos de sus antiguas presentaciones de ballet como demostración de sus actividades extracurriculares fueron presentadas justo antes de la fecha límite.

Sí él pensó que eso era malo, las entrevistas fueron mucho peor. Minako ayudó a su madre a retirar su primer traje y Yuuri no pudo evitar moverse inquietamente bajo el rígido cuello y apretada corbata. No tenía idea de cómo logró sobrevivir aquellas entrevistas. Fue un borrón de rostros, y Yuuri por nada en el mundo pudo recordar los detalles. Quizás fue la forma en la que su mente reprimió lo que debió ser una experiencia traumática. Simplemente suspiró aliviado y agradecido de que todo terminara.

Para el momento que el invierno dio lugar a la primavera él había olvidado todo lo relacionado a la Escuela Kubo. Hasta ese día de abril, el cual recordaba claramente porque nevó. Desafortunadamente no lo suficiente como para que cancelen las clases. Yuuri estaba de regreso, caminando al lado de Mari después de bajarse del autobús cuando vio que su madre venía corriendo por la acera.

Hiroko estaba prácticamente brincando de un lado a otro emocionada mientras agitaba un gran sobre en su mano. —Yuuri-chan, ¡apresúrate! Llegó temprano, ¡pero quisimos que tú la abras! Minako-san está aquí también, ¡ven!

—¿Ese sobre es para mí? —Yuuri estaba confundido. Él nunca recibía correo.

—Oh, debe ser tu carta de decisión —dijo Mari luego de agarrar su mano y tirar de él hacia delante—. Vamos, ¿no quieres saber qué dice?

—¿Saber qué? ¿Para qué es la decisión?

—Si te han aceptado en ese lugar Kubo.

Yuuri parpadeó y gimió internamente a medida que se dejaba arrastrar por su hermana. Había querido olvidarse de todo acerca de la escuela. Pero luego se estremeció al comenzar a sentirse culpable. No era justo para sus padres, Mari-neechan o Minako-sensei. Ellos también trabajaron muy duro por esto. Cuando llegaron al porche su madre le dio un beso en la frente y le colocó el sobre en la mano. Tomó los bordes ligeramente gastados sintiendo el peso de varios papeles dentro.

Los tres juntos entraron y caminaron al área del comedor de la posada. Su padre y Minako ya estaban sentados alrededor una mesa.

—Vamos, Yuuri, ¡ven aquí! —Minako palmeó el lugar a su lado. Al parecer era la que más entusiasmada estaba.

Yuuri se acercó y dejó caer su mochila en el piso mientras Mari y Hiroko se sentaban. Con manos temblorosas escogió una esquina y cuidadosamente comenzó a rasgar el papel. Todos alrededor se inclinaron hacia adelante cuando Yuuri metió su pequeña mano en el sobre y sacó los papeles. Primero tomó el papel que estaba por encima. Era grueso y de algún modo se veía elegante, a pesar de que era de un simple color marfil. _‘Aquí vamos’_ , Yuuri respiró hondo y lo desdobló.

—¿Y bien?

—Querido Yuuri Katsuki, estamos complacidos de informarle… —Yuuri fue detenido con un agudo chillido en su oído cuando Minako se curvó para darle un apretado abrazo.

—¡ACEPTADO! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡SÍ!

Aplausos brotaron de todos lados alrededor de la mesa mientras sus padres se ponían de pie y se abrazaban. Incluso Mari sonrió mientras se unía a Minako para abrazar a Yuuri.

—Oh Yuuri-chan mi dulce omega, ¡debes estar tan orgulloso de ti! —dijo Hiroko, efusiva. ¿Estaba llorando? Toshiya se echó a reír y le dio una suave palmadita a Yuuri una vez que Minako y Mari dejaron ir a Yuuri.

Yuuri sólo sonrió y miró la carta de admisión con incredulidad.

—¿Qué otros papeles hay allí? —dijo Mari y los movió de un lado para otro.

—Veamos, un mapa del campus, folletos sobre los distintos clubs, formas para comprar sus uniformes y materiales escolares, consejos para el primer día… —Minako se los pasó a Toshiya cuando no encontró lo que buscaba—. Vamos, vamos. Ah, ¡aquí está! —Abrió otro papel de simple color blanco y rápidamente musitó lo que contenía—. ¡Mira esto Yuuri-chan, no sólo fuiste aceptado, ¡sino que también obtuviste una beca! Esto debería cubrir toda su matrícula, ¡es excelente!

Giró el papel y se lo mostró a Hiroko y Toshiya.

Hiroko dio un suspiro de alivio. —¡Oh, eso es maravilloso! Hay que celebrarlo. —Se levantó y le dio a Yuuri un beso en la mejilla y alborotó su cabello antes de saltar nuevamente a la cocina. —¡Esta noche haré el favorito de Yuuri!

Minako empezó a hablar emocionadamente sobre cómo había sido su primer día. Yuuri comenzó a ignorarlos cada vez más cuando miró su carta de aceptación, todavía sin poder creerlo. Estuvo agradecido que por una vez, la voz malvada dentro de su cabeza que todo el tiempo escupía inseguridades estaba callada. Sonrió. Tal vez, después de todo, esto no fuera tan malo.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Esto estaba mal.

—¿A qué se refiere con que Yuuri no es un estudiante'?

—Lo lamentamos Sra. Katsuki, pero luego de enviar la carta de aceptación a Yuuri no recibimos respuesta. Pensamos que había escogido otra escuela, por eso no lo inscribimos.

Yuuri se mordió el labio al ver a sus padres hablar a la mujer detrás del escritorio. Él debería haber sabido que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Él debería haber sabido que había un error. ¿Cómo podía pensar un omega cómo él que lograría entrar a un colegio como este? En el momento que puso un pie dentro sintió que no pertenecía. Aunque ahora comenzaba a tener más sentido por qué nunca recibió su uniforme cuando sus padres lo ordenaron al enviar la respuesta. Por qué nunca recibió algún tipo de comunicado sobre que salón había sido asignado. Los Katsukis dieron por sentado que todo iba a ser resuelto en su primer día.

—No puede ser, respondimos al siguiente día. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que rechacemos la aceptación de Yuuri? —insistió Toshiya.

La delgada señora rubia asintió y tipio algo en su computadora. Leyó algo en su computadora. —Revisé dos veces. En el sistema no figura que hayamos recibido algo.

—Puede que de algún modo se haya perdido entre los mensajes. Puedo inclusive enviarle una copia del pedido que escribimos de sus uniformes Por favor haga algo, nuestra familia trabajó muy duro para esto, Yuuri especialmente —. Hiroko se acercó con ojos suplicantes.

La mujer asintió y se puso de pie. —Si no les molesta, voy a ir a hablar con el encargado de nuestro Comité de Admisión. Aunque es probable que tarde, el Sr. Davis acaba de terminar una reunión.

—Tómense su tiempo, estamos más que dispuestos a esperar.

La mujer se levantó y dejó a Hiroko, Toshiya y a Yuuri en la oficina. Hiroko soltó un suspiro y Toshiya tomó la mano de su esposa. —En serio, ¿todo esto por una carta perdida? No es justo.

—No te preocupes querida, estoy seguro que se arreglará.

Pero las cosas nunca funcionaron para él, ¿no es así? Yuuri se encogió cuando los pensamientos tomaron control de su mente de nuevo y acallaron el sonido de su padre tranquilizando a su madre. ¿Por qué las cosas nunca le salían bien? Y en el caso que lo hagan, ¿él de verdad pensaba que pertenecía a esta escuela? ¿Cómo puede ser lo suficientemente bueno para quedarse? Todos deben ser mucho más inteligentes que él. Él seguro reprobaría todas sus clases.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado escuchando sus pensamientos cuando la mujer rubia ingresó a la oficina.

Hiroko y Toshiya se enderezaron. La mujer estaba sonriendo. Esa era una buena señal, ¿no?

—Me complace decir que el Sr. Davis accedió a inscribir a Yuuri. Sentimos que no sería justo que a Yuuri se le negara la educación en nuestra escuela por algo que no era su culpa.

—¡Oh gracias a Dios! Muchas gracias…—Los ojos de Hiroko se dirigieron a la placa de identificación que había en el escritorio de la mujer—… Sr. Christie. Gracias.

Ella agitó la mano. —Por favor, Sra. Katsuki puede llamarme Marie. Y honestamente, estoy feliz que es Sr. Davis haya aceptado a Yuuri —Se movió en su silla y se agacho para recoger varios papeles sueltos sobre el escritorio—. Ahora, tendremos que llenar todo esta tramitación. Me temo que Yuuri faltara un par de días porque tomará tiempo ordenar todo y arreglar su horario, pero estoy segura que nuestros maestros ayudarán a hacer la transición tan fácil como sea posible. —Ella se giró para que los padres de Yuuri puedan leer los papeles y les entregó una lapicera.

La siguiente hora se la pasaron revisando y firmando documentos. Y todo iba de maravilla hasta que Hiroko llegó a un documento sobre la matricula.

—Pero él consiguió una beca, creímos que cubriría todos los costos.

Marie sonrió, disculpándose. —Lo siento señora, pero me temo que su beca sólo cubre la mitad del costo de su matrícula.

Esas palabras hicieron que sus padres vacilen. Toshiya estaba incrédulo. —¿La mitad dice?

—¿Tal vez pueda atribuirles nuestros servicios financieros? Estoy segura que la Sra. Reynolds está disponible.

Hiroko se volvió hacia su marido y ambos miraron a su hijo que no despegaba la mirada del suelo. Los dos padres se comunicaron en silencio y Toshiya asintió, llegando a una decisión. —Sí, le agradeceríamos si podemos hablar con ella.

—Muy bien, por aquí, por favor.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Minako se sorprendió cuando los padres de Yuuri le contaron a como había sido su primer día. Estaba absolutamente avergonzada y compungida cuando se dio cuenta del malentendido de la beca. —Eso habría cubierto el costo de la beca en mi tiempo, ¡no tenía idea que había aumentado tanto! ¡Lo siento tanto! —Las palabras fueron completadas con un dogeza que los sonrojó mientras le aseguraban de que todo estaría bien.

Al final, los padres de Yuuri tuvieron que adquirir un préstamo por algunos de los costos.

Estuvo tan nervioso cuando su primer día real había llegado.  No eran los nervios que le dieron los primeros días en preescolar o jardín de infantes. Podría ser el hecho que estaba en una escuela prestigiosa lo que lo asustaba más. Yuuri le temía al fracaso más que a cualquier otra cosa. ¿Qué sucedería si no era lo suficientemente listo para quedarse en la escuela? ¿Qué hubiese hecho?

Antes de darse cuenta, el hombre que lo llevó a su salón golpeó la puerta y se marchó cuando una agradable beta morocha se inclinó. —Hola, tú debes ser Yuuri, bienvenido a la Escuela Internacional Kubo.

—G-Gracias señora. —Al menos ella se veía simpática. Su maestro del año anterior había sido en realidad un muy estricto y dominante alfa. Si ésta sería su maestra entonces tal vez podría hacerle frente a esto.

—¿No eres un jovencito encantador? Mi nombre es Srta. Arena. Siento que te hayas perdido los primeros días, pero no te preocupes, te pondremos al día de todo. Ahora ven, tus compañeros están emocionados por conocerte. —Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta por completo.

Yuuri tragó saliva cuando vio todos esos rostros mirándolo. Espera, ¿ese era Phichit? Miró al beta en el fondo del salón que se veía tan sorprendido como él. Normalmente que su mejor amigo esté allí lo habría puesto feliz pero se encontró a sí mismo congelado mientras seguía a la Srta. Arena. Agachó la cabeza en un intento de protegerse de todas las miradas.

La Srta. Arena puso sus manos gentilmente en sus hombros para hacerlo pararse delante de ella. —Todos, por favor denle la bienvenida a Yuuri Katsuki. Él se unirá a nosotros hoy. Yuuri, ¿te gustaría presentarte? —preguntó en un tono más suave.

—Buenos días, soy Yuuri —murmuró despacio.

—Lo siento, Yuuri, cariño, deberás hablar un poco más fuerte. No estés nervioso, aquí todos somos amigables. Todos quieren conocerte.

Yuuri levantó la barbilla así no estaría murmurándole a su camisa. —Soy Yuuri Katsuki.

—Bien, ¿y qué edad tienes Yuuri?

—S-Seis.

—¿Por qué no comenzó el primer día, Srta. Arena? —La pregunta le hizo estremecerse.

—Yuuri ha tenido que dar unos pasos adicionales especiales, Yuuko. Pero como ven, Yuuri es muy inteligente. ¡Él pasó los exámenes con calificaciones lo suficientemente altas para obtener una beca en nuestra escuela! Y eso es algo para estar orgulloso, ¿verdad Yuuri?

No era la verdad completa, pero Yuuri apreció como la Srta. Arena guardó silencio sobre todo el fiasco con su inscripción. Él asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Como es una escuela internacional, muchos de nosotros nacimos afuera de los Estados Unidos o nuestras familias vienen de otros países. ¿De dónde viene tu familia Yuuri?

—Japón.

—De allí es donde viene Yuuko también. Todos por favor sean buenos con nuestro nuevo estudiante. No quiero oír nada grosero. Recuerden, trata a los demás del modo que tú quieres ser tratado. Ahora, Yuuri, puedes tomar aquel asiento que preparamos para ti a lado de Viktor. Viktor, por favor levanta tu mano.

Yuuri levantó la mirada para ver a un alfa de cabello platinado sentado en la hilera del frente. Levantó su mano y Yuuri miró el largo cabello que el chico tenía atado en una cola de caballo. La luz de la ventana a su lado causó que brille y Yuuri se acordó de la luz de las estrellas. Era muy bonito, y sus ojos le recordaban el mar cuando visitó su ciudad natal, Hasetsu, el verano anterior. Había algo en la mirada del muchacho que lo atraía y Yuuri sintió que una oleada de mariposas revoloteaba en su estómago mientras se acercaba al pupitre vacío al lado del niño.

El alfa tenía una linda sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acercaba para un apretón de manos. —Soy Viktor Nikiforov —dijo el chico.

—H-Hola, V-Viktor. —Él olía muy bien, como eucalipto y cítricos. Era un olor que le recordaba a Yuuri un sentimiento ligero, el tipo de sentimiento cuando no tienes ninguna preocupación pesándote en los hombros y como si todo estuviera bien. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras se inclinaba para sacar su cuadernos y sus utensilios de escritura. Las clases de la mañana pasaron sin problemas y Yuuri notó que no estaba ansioso en lo absoluto, lo cual era realmente extraño.

Lo que no sabía era que se debía a la presencia del alfa a su lado.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuuri hubiese cualquier cosa por tener esa sensación de ligereza nuevamente. Pero ahora mismo, mientras se encorvaba en posición fetal bajo un conjunto de gradas que se balanceaban de un lado al otro, todo lo que podía sentir era un peso aplastante en su pecho. No sabía si había empeorado las cosas habiendo huido del maestro.

—Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido —gimió. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan estúpido? ¡Ahora iba a tener más problemas! Y cuando lo expulsaran, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo afrontaría a sus padres, o a Mari-neechan o Minako? Todos ellos trabajaron tan duro para conseguir que él esté aquí, ¿y él ni siquiera pudo durar una semana entera sin ser expulsado?

—Yuuri —Reconoció la voz de la Srta. Arena—. Yuuri, todo va a estar bien. ¿Estás lastimado?

Él simplemente sacudió la cabeza pero no hizo ningún intento para levantarse.

—Todos están preocupados, Yuuri. ¿Por qué no sales?

—¿Estoy en problemas?

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no. Cariño, prometo que no estás en problemas. Nadie lo está.

 Yuuri no pudo encontrarse totalmente confiado en sus palabras, pero finalmente levantó la cabeza de sus brazos. Vio a su maestra arrodillada a un par de metros de él.

Ella sonrió y se alejó. —Muy bien. Está bien Yuuri, tomate tú tiempo, voy a quedarme aquí hasta que estés listo, ¿sí?

Yuuri inhaló y se frotó la nariz con la parte trasera de su brazo mientras se levantaba. Ese había sido uno de sus peores ataques de pánico pero estaba agradecido que al menos no se había desmayado. Le echó una mirada por encima del hombro a la Srta. Arena en un intento por saber que había a sus espaldas.

Ella debió darse cuenta lo que estaba buscando. —No te preocupes Yuuri, no hay nadie. El recreo acabó.

—Lo lamento mucho.

—No hay nada por lo que debas lamentarte, cariño.

Una pequeña luz de esperanza. Tal vez él no estaba en problemas después de todo. Yuuri supo que no podía permanecer debajo de las gradas el resto de su vida y se sintió mal por hacer que su maestra se arrodille sobre la suciedad. Yuuri se arrastró despacio y vacilantemente tomó la mano que la Srta. Arena le ofrecía para ayudarlo a pararse.

—Muy bien —dijo ella y trató de sacudirle la suciedad de la chaqueta y pantalones—. ¿Estás seguro que estás listo para volver? Podemos quedarnos aquí un poco más si necesitas más tiempo.

—¿Pero qué pasará con la clase?

—Hay una maestra sustituta dándola, no te preocupes por eso.

Yuuri lo pensó por un momento pero decidió en contra de su voluntad. —Está bien. Estoy bien.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Al cabo de un rato volvieron al salón y la Srta. Arena agradeció a la maestra sustituta para luego tomar asiento detrás de su escritorio. Los alumnos lo miraron curiosamente pero aun así no dijeron nada cuando tomó su asiento a lado de Viktor.

El alfa lo miró con los ojos llenos de alivio. Yuuri tomó una bocanada de aire y se dejó llenar con la calmante esencia de Viktor. Abrió su cuaderno pero parpadeó cuando encontró un pequeño trozo de papel rasgado allí. En una desprolija caligrafía, decía _‘¿Estás bien? Perdón si te asusté. ¿Seguimos siendo compañeros?’_ Había caras tristes con lágrimas en la esquina del papel.

Yuuri le sonrió al mensaje y miró a Viktor que lo observaba aprensivamente mientras esperaba su reacción. Yuuri giró el papel para escribir su respuesta antes de entregárselo a Viktor quien lo leyó rápidamente.

_‘No debes disculparte. Y sí.’_ Yuuri tachó la cara triste que Viktor había dibujado e hizo un nuevo dibujo al lado. Esta vez había dos figuras de palo. Uno era ligeramente más  alto, con flequillo y una cola de caballo al lado de uno más pequeño con anteojos. Las figuras de palo estaban tomadas de las manos y sonriendo.

Viktor sonrió radiantemente mientras, reverente, doblaba el papel y lo colocaba al lado de la foto que Phichit tomó antes.

 


	3. ¿De qué modo te amo? Deja que cuente las formas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde Viktor y Yuuri les hablan a sus familias sobre el otro. Sucesivamente, Viktor casi hizo que Yakov provoque un accidente automovilístico. Dos veces. En un día.

**¿De qué modo te amo? Deja que cuente las formas**

_Porque un Viktor apasionado es un Viktor distraído._

_  
_

Viktor casi había olvidado el incidente en el patio más temprano ese día. Todo lo que le importaba era que Yuuri estaba haciéndolo mucho mejor y Viktor estaba agradecido cuando ningún indicio de ansiedad nubló la esencia de su omega como en el mediodía. Cuando fue momento de guardar todo y marcharse Viktor tomó la mano de Yuuri mientras salían del aula. Georgi, Chris, Mila, Leo y Phichit siguiéndolos detrás.

Viktor sacó la foto que Phichit le había dado y se la mostró a Yuuri. —Mira como salió, ¡nuestra primera foto!

—Um…—Yuuri debía admitir que Viktor se veía genial. El alfa era realmente fotogénico. Viktor estaba sonriendo radiantemente y tenía su brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros del omega. El Yuuri de la fotografía sólo miraba con los ojos abiertos a la cámara en estado de shock con los hombros encorvados, el cuerpo torpemente inclinado hacia Viktor debido al apretado agarre del alfa. Yuuri no pensaba que se veía bien en lo absoluto, especialmente con sus ardientes mejillas rojas. —Se ve… ¿bien?

—¿No te gusta? —Viktor hizo una mueca y se giró—. Phichit, ¡a Yuuri no le gusta tu foto! —dijo petulantemente.

El beta rió, mientras Yuuri farfulló, tratando de pensar en palabras para tranquilizar al alfa. —Se vería bien si Yuuri sólo hubiese sonreído. Pero no te preocupes, puedo tomar más la semana que viene. Necesito más cintas.

—¡Genial!

Mila, Chris, y Georgi echaron un vistazo sobre el hombro de Viktor para ver la foto. —Creo que se ve adorable —dijo Mila—. Eres bueno tomando fotos, Phichit.

—Gracias, es mi pasatiempo.

—¿A qué cosas les sacas fotos?

—Un poco de todo.

Yuuri sonrió. —A Phichit le gusta sacarle fotos a sus hamsters.

 —Los hamsters son tan lindos, desearía poder tener una mascota —Mila suspiró. Finalmente llegaron a las puertas y salieron. —¡Nos vemos la semana que viene! —dijo ella y Georgi los saludó con la mano antes de comenzar a caminar hacia un autobús. Phichit también se despidió con la promesa de traer suficientes cintas para su próxima sesión de fotos.

Yuuri se giró hacia Leo. —Leo, ¿tomaras el autobús? —El beta por lo general se unía a Phichit y se iban juntos a casa. Él sacudió la cabeza. —No, hoy me juntaré con Guang Hong. Voy a esperarlo aquí. ¡Nos vemos chicos! —Guang Hong era un año más pequeño que ellos. Los dos aparentemente se conocían de toda la vida ya que sus padres eran compañeros de negocios.

Viktor sonrió mientras conducía suavemente a Yuuri a un lado del camino, haciéndoles lugar a los demás alumnos alrededor de ellos. Apretó las manos del omega mientras intentaba pensar en qué decir. —¿Estás seguro que todo está bien?

Yuuri parpadeó y le dio una tímida sonrisa. —Eso creo. Sólo me asusté porque creí que me había metido en problemas, ese maestro que vino hacia nosotros se veía enojado.

Viktor recordó al hombre del que Yuuri estaba hablando. Era el Sr. Thompson, un maestro de química que era bien conocido en toda la escuela por lo estricto que era. Él había sido el que sujetó a Viktor cuando trató de seguir a Yuuri cuando el omega salió corriendo.

—Te… ¿te metiste en problemas?

—N-No, ¡para nada! —. Viktor le dio una sonrisa radiante y balanceó sus manos juntas hacia delante y atrás mientras caminaban hacia la calle. Pero no era completamente verdad. El Sr. Thompson lo llevó a un lado y le dijo que deje de “acosar” a Yuuri, lo que sea que eso significara, y causar una escena. Pero después de eso ningún profesor lo confrontó.

—De acuerdo…

Hablando del Sr. Thompson éste estaba hablando con el abuelo de Viktor enfrente del auto. Ellos aún estaban muy lejos para escuchar la conversación pero no era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaban hablando. Yakov gimió y frotó sus sienes con algo que el maestro dijo, un hábito que tenía cada vez que se exasperaba por algo que había hecho Viktor. Lo que sucedía todo el tiempo.

—¡Yuuri! —El omega giró la cabeza para ver a su hermana llamándolo desde el asiento trasero del auto de Minako. La mujer estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor y tocó la bocina en forma de saludo. Yuuri se sorprendió al ver a Minako hablando con la Srta. Arena, que estaba en la acera junto a la ventana abierta de Minako.

Yuuri se alejó de Viktor —Tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos! —Lo saludo con la mano mientras caminaba hacia el coche de Minako. Mari abrió la puerta trasera y se apartó para que su hermano pueda entrar.

—Nos vemos Minako, deberíamos ponernos al día para cenar en algún momento —dijo la Srta. Arena. Se giró hacia Yuuri y se acercó—. Nos vemos la semana que viene, Yuuri, que tengas un buen fin de semana.

—Adiós, Srta. Arena —respondió mientras subía al auto. Todavía no estabas seguro de por qué estaba hablando con Minako. Cerró la puerta y volvió su atención al frente, encontrándose con los ojos de Minako en el espejo retrovisor—. ¿Conoces a la Srta. Arena, Minako-sensei?

—Sí, me gradué un año antes que ella. Éramos amigas en la escuela. Honestamente no sabía que ella trabajaba aquí, perdimos el contacto en la universidad.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día Yuuri? —preguntó Mari.

Yuuri se puso el cinturón de seguridad. —Estuvo bien.

—Entonces, ¿quién es ese Viktor del cual escuché? —dijo Minako, mirándolo de nuevo desde el espejo retrovisor con picardía en los ojos.

Yuuri tartamudeó. —¿V-Viktor? —. ¿Qué le dijo la Srta. Arena a Minako? ¡Ella dijo que él no estaba en problemas! Miró más de cerca a Minako que volvía a sonreír con esa sonrisa traviesa. Sin embargo, no parecía que estuviera en problemas.

—Sí, verás, Steph-que por cierto es el nombre de la Srta. Arena, estaba hablando de este encantador joven alfa en tu aula y que dijo algo muy interesante durante la hora del almuerzo hoy.

Yuuri se miró los pies, preocupado. Podía sentir la mirada de Mari a su lado.

—Um… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Ese es el problema. Desafortunadamente, Steph no estaba allí cuando sucedió. Ella sólo escuchó de otros maestros que hubo una gran conmoción en el patio durante tu receso cuando Viktor fue hacia tu grupo de amigos y te dijo algo. Debe haber sido una escena intensa, sin embargo, ¡todos hablaban de lo adorables que se veían!

Yuuri parpadeó aliviado. Parecía que la Srta. Arena  no había hablado de cómo algunos maestros no se veían felices. O tal vez ella no escuchó de aquellos maestros.

—Escúpelo, Yuuri —Mari se estaba impacientando, su curiosidad tomando el control de ella.

—Bueno… él dijo que era mi alfa y yo su compañero.

—¿QUÉ? —La boca de Mari se abrió en shock.

—¿Lo hizo ahora? —dijo Minako en medio de una carcajada.

Mari puso una mano en el hombro de Yuuri para que se volteara hacia ella. Su rostro parecía sombrío. —¿Te está molestando, Yuuri? Dime la verdad.

—¿Molestando? ¡No! ¡Viktor nunca haría algo así!

—Vaaaya, sólo has pasado una semana en tu escuela y ya lo conoces tan bien. ¡Qué rápido para defender a tu alfa!

—Minako-sensei no puedes estar alentando esto —. Mari reprendió a la mujer más grande.

—Dime más sobre este tal Viktor, Yuuri —demandó Minako, ignorando a Mari—. ¿Era ese niño de cabello plateado con el que te estabas tomando de la mano?

—Sí, era él.

—Parece bastante amable. Y realmente encantador. Muy encantador. Él también viene de una familia rica a juzgar por ese Maserati que vino a recogerlo —Minako se detuvo en una luz roja y aprovechó para darse vuelta así podía ver al omega ruborizándose—. ¡Realmente sabes cómo elegirlos bien! —Le guiñó el ojo.

—¡Minako-sensei! —Ambos Katsukis exclamaron al mismo tiempo. Mari en consternación y Yuuri por la vergüenza. Yuuri gimió y escondió el rostro en sus manos.

—Eso me recuerda la otra cosa que Steph mencionó —. La voz de Minako se volvió más seria mientras aceleraba de nuevo, la luz había cambiado a verde—. Dijo que corriste y te escondiste debajo de unas gradas. ¿Todo está bien?

—Yuuri… ¿tuviste otro ataque de pánico? ¿Este tal Viktor te asustó?

—Nooo… —Yuuri gimió, el sonido saliendo amortiguado a través de sus dedos. ¿Por qué Mari-neechan asumía siempre lo peor de Viktor? —. Es sólo que todos nos estaban viendo. Todos, incluso los maestros. Y algunos de ellos… no se veían felices —confesó—. Aun cuando la Srta. Arena me dijo después que no estaba en problemas. Unos de los maestros se veía enfadado y estaba caminando hacia nosotros. Yo… yo entré en pánico en ese momento.

Minako emitió un sonido, repasando la nueva información. —¿Pero cómo te sentiste cuando Viktor dijo que era tu alfa?

Yuuri se giró hacia la ventana y vio los arboles pasar borrosamente. Él en verdad nunca se había tomado tiempo para procesar sus sentimientos, estando demasiado preocupado por si sería expulsado. —Um… feliz, ¿supongo? Viktor siempre has ido amable conmigo. Es amable con todos en realidad. Creo que es popular también. He visto que mucha gente lo saluda en el pasillo, incluso los alumnos más grandes.

Él sonrió y comenzó a balbucear, sintiendo esa sensación de ligereza en su pecho de nuevo mientras recordaba a Viktor. —Él tiene esa sonrisa en forma de corazón tan bonita… le gusta muchísimo agarrar mi mano y a mí me gusta que lo haga porque mis manos siempre están frías pero las suyas cálidas. También tiene una esencia muy agradable. Y me encanta su cabello, creo que lo hace ver muy lindo. Debe cuidárselo mucho porque le brilla mucho bajo la luz y…

Mari cruzó miradas con Minako por el espejo retrovisor mientras Yuuri hablaba y hablaba sobre el alfa.

  


* * *

  


  


  


Viktor también se estaba poniendo poético sobre Yuuri con Yakov. —Mi omega es el omega más lindo de la clase entera. No, ¡de toda la ESCUELA! Georgi piensa que es un poco rechoncho pero no me importa, me gusta en realidad, ¡hace más divertido abrazarlo! —Viktor agitó los pies en el aire con alegría y Yakov gruñó al ver como los pies del niño rascaban la parte inferior del salpicadero.

—Yuuri también tiene una risa muy linda, la oí a través del patio. Quiero escucharlo reír todo el tiempo. Huele taaaaan bien, Deda, en su primer día supe que me agradaría solo por su esencia. Es como las magnolias que papá solía darle a mamá. Él también tiene los más lindos ojos, son de un agradable marrón, pero muy cálidos. ¡Como chocolate! ¿Crees que le guste el chocolate? Puedo regalarle algún Cadbury, ¿o crees que le guste más el Hershey’s? —Viktor pausó su monólogo y esperó por una respuesta. Cuando Yakov permaneció en silencio el niño de siete años se encogió de hombros, claramente acostumbrado al intratable comportamiento de su abuelo.

—Cadbury entonces. Después de todo él es mi compañero así que estoy seguro que le gusta lo mismo que a mí. Él puede ser tímido, pero una vez que te conoce comienza a hablar más, al menos eso dijo Phichit. Por cierto, Phichit es el amigo de Yuuri y está en nuestra clase pero antes no había hablado con él porque se sienta en la parte de atrás. Él nos tomó una foto luego de decirle a Yuuri que desde ahora sería su alfa. ¡Oh, cierto, la foto! —Viktor jadeó y se inclinó para sacarla de su mochila—. ¡Deda, MIRA! ¿¡No es Yuuri adorable!?

Yakov gruñó cuando una foto borrosa obstaculizó su vista de la autopista. —¡ _BLYAT_! ¡Vitya, BAJA ESO! —. Empujó lejos el brazo del niño mientras el auto giraba ligeramente hacia la derecha.  Él siempre pensó que se iba a quedar calvo por cuidar a su nieto, ¡no muriendo en un accidente automovilístico!

Viktor parecía desconsolado, agarrando la polaroid. —¿Tampoco te gusta? No creo que a Yuuri le haya gustado y no sé por qué… ¿crees que es mi sonrisa? ¿E         s demasiado amplia? —Se inclinó y comenzó a practicar diferentes variaciones de su sonrisa en el espejo lateral.

Yakov juró que podía sentir una vena sobresaliendo de su frente. Iba a ser un largo viaje a casa.

Viktor soltó un suspiro desesperado que era realmente extraño de ver en un niño de siete años, pero se recuperó muy rápidamente. —¿Pero sabes qué? Yuuri es un artista muy bueno también, ¡deberías ver el dibujo que hizo de nosotros dos! ¿¡Quieres verlo!? —El joven alfa ya estaba inclinándose hacia su mochila otra vez.

Yakov entró en pánico y rápidamente se agachó para agarrar el brazo de Viktor para mantenerlo abajo. El hombre hizo todo lo posible para mantener el volante firme, pero aun así su movimiento les hizo inclinarse un poco hacia el otro lado. El coche junto a ellos tocó la bocina y se alejó para evitar ser golpeado. —¡No ahora, Vitya!

—Bien… —. El muchacho cruzó los brazos y se enfurruñó en su asiento.

Unos dichosos segundos pasaron en silencio. Yakov exhaló aliviado. Y entonces…

—¿He mencionado que Yuuri tiene la más linda sonrisa? ¡No puedo esperar hasta que Phichit nos tome otra foto!

Yakov se detuvo en una intersección. El pobre hombre apoyó su frente en el volante tratando desesperadamente de desintonizar la voz de Viktor.

Olvídate del largo viaje a casa. Iba a ser un largo día.

  


* * *

  


  


  


Minako no perdió tiempo en informar a los padres de Yuuri acerca de Viktor.

—Yuuri-chan tiene un admirador~ —canturreó Minako mientras se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para una cena temprana.

—¿Ah, sí? —Hiroko bajó los platos, animada —. ¿Y quién es este admirador?

Minako estaba disfrutando cada momento y empujó a Yuuri. —Vamos Yuuri, más temprano en el auto no podías parar de hablar de él.

—¡Claro que no! —protestó Yuuri.

—Claro que sí —dijo Mari, empezando a llenar su plato con arroz y tempura—. Hablabas y hablabas y seguías hablando sobre él.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de tu admirador? —preguntó Toshiya junto a su esposa.

Las orejas de Yuuri se pusieron rojas cuando todos lo miraron. —Viktor.

—¿Es un beta?

—No, es un alfa —respondió Mari por Yuuri—.Y escuchen esto: este tal Viktor dijo que era _‘el alfa de Yuuri’_. Pero aparentemente es agradable. O eso es lo que dice Yuuri.

—¡Lo es! —insistió Yuuri.

Hiroko soltó una risita. —Ah, recuerdo el crush de mi infancia. Son cosas tan lindas, ¿no es así?

Toshiya se giró para preguntarle a Minako: —¿Cómo te enteraste de esto? No me imagino a Yuuri-chan contándotelo él mismo.

—No fue él quien lo hizo, sino su maestra. Steph era un año más joven que yo cuando fuimos a la Escuela Kubo juntas. No tenía idea que estuviese enseñando allí. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que ella sea la maestra de Yuuri-chan, verdad? Ella caminó hacia mi auto y le dije que venía a buscar a Yuuri-chan. Al principio pensó que era su madre —resopló ante la idea.

—Bueno estoy feliz de que estés haciendo amigos, cariño —Hiroko le sonrió a Yuuri—. Noté que con el paso de los días vuelves menos y menos estresado. Eso es bueno. Estudiar es importante por supuesto, pero también lo es divertirse.

Toshiya asintió. —Sí, esas son los recuerdos que en el futuro traerás a tu mente.

Minako se echó a reír ante las palabras. —Oh, ¡no me hagas comenzar por tus días en la Universidad, Toshiya! Todavía recuerdo cuando te embriagaste y bailaste en el centro del campus. —Los adultos comenzaron a reír ante los recuerdos compartidos. Yuuri estaba agradecido por el cambio de tema entre tanto comenzaba a comer apropiadamente.

  


* * *

  


  


  


Viktor por otro lado no tuvo inconveniente alguno en hablar de Yuuri. De hecho, en el momento en el que Lilia abrió la puerta de entrada, él se apresuró a dar un abrazo a su abuela y le dijo: —¡Baba, debo contarte de mí nuevo compañero!

Las cejas perfectamente arregladas de Lilia se fruncieron mientras cambiaba su mirada del rostro radiante de Viktor a la expresión exasperada de su marido. —¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es eso de un nuevo compañero? —Ella le dio una palmadita incómoda en la cabeza de Viktor. Las muestras de afecto físicas no eran algo natural en ella.

Yakov murmuró algo ininteligible mientras se quitaba el abrigo, se lo pasaba a una asistenta y pedía algo de vino. —Voy a mi estudio —fue todo lo que dijo antes de ir al ala derecha, claramente no queriendo participar en la conversación. —… Casi provocando un accidente. ¡Dos veces! Por todos los cielos… —fue lo poco que pudo escuchar Lilia cuando dobló por la esquina.

Ella decidió seguirle la corriente al niño. —Bien, entonces, Vitya, ¿quién es ese compañero tuyo? —. Viktor agarró una de sus manos y prácticamente salió disparado por el pasillo. Lilia aceleró sus pasos para igualar la velocidad.

—Su nombre es Yuuri, ¡y es el omega más lindo de toda la escuela! Es más pequeño que yo, y usa gafas. Es tímido pero muy, muy bueno. ¡Él huele muy bien también! Le dije que iba a ser su compañero hoy. Su amigo Phichit nos tomó una foto, ¡¿quieres verla?!

Los ojos de Lilia se abrieron de par en par mientras contemplaba a su nieto frente a ella. Era increíble.

  


* * *

  


  


  


Más tarde esa noche cuando ella se estaba sentando en su cama, Lilia colocó un marcador en su novela antes de poner a un lado el libro cuando oyó que los pasos de su marido se acercaban. Observó cómo se abría la puerta de su dormitorio y Yakov entró con su pijama habitual  llevando un periódico.

—Estuviste en el estudio el día entero.

 Yakov se burló. — _Necesité_ el día entero —. Colocó el periódico en la mesita de luz y apagó la lámpara antes de subirse a la cama.

Lilia parpadeó los ojos para ajustarlos a la oscuridad mientras sentía su peso asentarse a su lado. —Este tal Yuuri del que Vitya hablaba…

Yakov gimió y se alejó de ella. —Por favor mujer ten piedad y no digas el nombre del niño otra vez. Vitya no podía parar de hablar de ese omega, sólo déjalo y listo.

Si él no hubiese estado bajo abajo ni las luces apagadas, ella habría puesto los ojos en blanco. —Yasha, el viaje desde la escuela de Vitya a nuestra casa es de solo veinticinco minutos. Yo tuve que escuchar a tu nieto durante dos horas antes de poder convencerlo de que vaya a jugar en su habitación. —La respuesta de su marido se perdió en la almohada. Ella se acercó para poner una mano en su brazo. —Yasha, por favor.

El hombre cedió y levantó la cabeza de la almohada, pero no se volvió para mirarla. Era suficiente para satisfacer a Lilia. —¿No puedes ver lo feliz que es Vitya? —suplicó.

—Sí. Es bastante claro.

—Si esto es sólo un pasajero enamoramiento infantil estoy feliz de que Vitya encontrase un amigo.

—Vitya siempre tiene amigos.

—Sí, pero este tal Yuuri aparentemente es especial —. Lilia frunció el ceño y le hizo el comentario que había querido decirle todo el día: —Pensé que tú más que nadie estaría aliviado de que Vitya esté empezando a ser como él otra vez.

Lejos de la mirada de ella un destello de dolor  pasó por los ojos de Yakov antes de cerrarlos. —Por supuesto que estoy aliviado. Es sólo que… —Su voz salió ronca y abrió los ojos una vez más. Miró furiosos a la oscuridad. —Es sólo porque _él_ debería haber estado aquí. Vitya no debería necesitar de algún pequeño omega para traerlo de vuelta. ¡ _Él_ debería haber traído de vuelta a Vitya! En lugar de eso él sólo se fue, ¡ _como el COBARDE que es_!

Lilia comenzó a sentir lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos mientras se inclinaba para abrazar a su marido desde atrás. Presionó su rostro en su nuca y apretó sus manos. Yakov la encontró a mitad del camino y entrelazó sus dedos, sujetándolos cerca de su pecho. La pareja permaneció es esa posición, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que se quedaron dormidos.


	4. ¡Viktor en una misión, para casarse con Yuuri!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde Viktor aprende que debe cortejar a Yuuri para ganar su mano en matrimonio. Busca consejos en aquellos que mejor saben, es decir sus amigos, Deda Yakov, y Baba Lilia.

**¡Viktor en una misión, para casarse con Yuuri!**

_Una vez que a Viktor se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no es más que persistente._

 

El lunes siguiente tenía a Viktor casi saltando por la idea de llegar a su salón y volver a ver a Yuuri. El fin de semana fue absolutamente tedioso sin él y Viktor decidió que invitaría al omega a su casa el próximo fin de semana. Y él ya lo habría hecho si sus abuelos no lo hubiesen forzado a asistir a una cena aburrida con los vecinos el sábado, y luego a un baile de caridad el domingo. Viktor realmente odiaba esos eventos y no entendía porque tenía que estar allí. Todo lo que hizo fue sonreír y sufrir cuando las señoras mayores adulando acerca de lo lindo que era. ¿Por qué siempre deben pellizcar sus mejillas?

Hizo un gesto con la mano a Georgi, Mila y Chris antes de dirigirse y saludar a Leo y Phichit que se sentaban atrás. Hizo una mueca cuando vio que el pupitre de Yuuri estaba vacío aun, pero se abrió lugar y se sentó en el suyo.

Chris echó un vistazo a la bolsa de regalo azul que Viktor estaba llevando. —¿Qué tienes ahí?

Viktor sonrió y se lo entregó a Chris. Metió una mano y sacó una barra de chocolate.

—¿Chocolates?¿No es muy temprano para Halloween o San Valentín? ¿Puedo tener uno? —gimoteó Chris cuando Viktor le hizo una seña para que le devuelva la bolsa—. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué me los muestras si no me darás ninguno?

—Perdón, pero esos son para Yuuri. Pero no te preocupes, aquí en una bolsa diferente tengo otros para ustedes —dijo, levantando la bolsa de regalo blanca que sostenía en su otra mano—. Los compartiré en el recreo.

Mila debía haber estado escuchando a escondidas la conversación porque asintió efusivamente. —¡Eso es muy amable de tu parte Viktor! Yuuri va a amarlo.

El pecho de Viktor se infló de orgullo por su aprobación. —¿De verdad lo crees? No estaba seguro de si le gustaría más un Hershey o un Cadbury. Terminé trayendo ambos.

—Es chocolate. ¿A quién no le gusta el chocolate? —preguntó Georgi retóricamente. La idea de que alguien lo contradiga era absurda.

—Voy a dárselo después del almuerzo. ¿Podemos preguntarle a Yuuri y sus amigos si quieren comer con nosotros?

—Claro. ¿Por qué no? Creo que sus amigos son agradables —Mila miró por encima del hombro de Viktor—. ¡Buenos días Yuuri!

Viktor se dio la vuelta tan rápido que pudo haberse lastimado la cervical. Agitó la mano emocionadamente al omega. —¡Yuuri! ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

Yuuri sonrió tímidamente ante la repentina atención mientras se sentaba. —Hola Viktor. Estuvo bien, gracias. ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Ahora feliz porque ya estás aquí!

Yuuri se sonrojó mientras Mila dejaba salir un _awww_ ante el comentario de su amigo.

—¿Tú y tus amigos almorzaran con nosotros, Yuuri? —preguntó Viktor—. Podemos comer juntos y jugar en el recreo.

El omega se veía sorprendido por la invitación. No era común que los omegas de su edad se juntaran con alfas. —¿Crees que esté bien? ¿No nos meteremos en problemas?

—No veo cual sea el problema —Georgi se encogió de hombros—. No estamos rompiendo ninguna regla.

—Entonces hablaré con Phichit, Leo y Guang Hong —dijo Yuuri, girándose y saludando con la mano a su amigo al fondo del salón. Phichit sonrió y señaló su cámara levantando los pulgares. Yuuri suspiró, casi olvidándose sobre la sesión de fotos que prometió la semana pasada. Viktor le levantó los pulgares también y articuló con la boca un ‘gracias’ al beta.

En ese momento la Srta. Arena entró al salón y llamó la atención de todos para la asistencia.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

—¿Qué tienes allí, Yuuri? —preguntó curiosamente Georgi más tarde ese día durante el almuerzo. Estaba señalando al paquete rectangular que Yuuri puso sobre la mesa.

—Es mi almuerzo. Mamá me lo preparó con las sobras del fin de semana —dijo, desenvolviendo el koi estampado y revelando una lonchera bento.

—¡Es tan linda! —dijo Mila, acercándose—. No se ve como una lonchera común y corriente.

—Es muy común en Japón. No es tan especial, en serio —dijo Yuuri sonrojándose por la atención. Abrió su lonchera para revelar sushi, tempura de camarón, gyoza, y varias rodajas de rábanos encurtidos. Chis y Mila soltaron al unísono un ‘ _ooh’_ al ver la exótica comida mientras que Viktor se inclinó a lado de Yuuri para oler.

—Huele bien. ¿Lo cocinó tu mamá?

—Ella y papá, sí.

Mientras el grupo de amigos comía, Viktor echaba vistazos entre mordiscos a Yuuri. Estaba tan curioso y anhelante por captar cada pequeña cosa que podía, que aprendió la forma en la que Yuuri arrugaría un poco la nariz antes de reírse de una de las bromas de Chris, o de cómo agacharía la cabeza cuando empezara a sentirse tímido, o cómo le gustaba tocar con sus palillos el lado de su lonchera bento mientras masticaba su comida. De vez en cuando Yuuri volvía su mirada y se ruborizaba un poco mientras le daba la tímida sonrisa que Viktor tanto amaba.

Cuando más o menos terminaron su comida, Viktor se agachó y levantó las dos bolsas que estuvo cargando más temprano ese día.

—¡Finalmente! Pensé que no los sacarías más —gruñó Chris mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa y extendía una mano—. Vamos, dameee.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Leo.

A su lado, los ojos de Guang Hong se abrieron de par en par mientras levantaba la barbilla, absorbiendo el olor—. Ooh, ¿eso es… —. Se interrumpió cuando empezó a oler un dulce aroma emanando de la bolsa.

Viktor le pasó la bolsa azul a Yuuri y la blanca a Chris. Chris rápidamente la abrió y festejó mientras tomaba un puñado de chocolates antes de pasar la bolsa alrededor de la mesa.

Yuuri curiosamente miró a su bolsa. Ojos marrones se abrieron por completo con sorpresa antes de girarse hacia Viktor. —¿Chocolates, para mí?

—¡Sip! Le estaba diciendo a Deda lo mucho que amo el color de tus ojos y ¡cómo me recuerdan al chocolate!

—¿En serio? No sé qué tienen de especial mis ojos —dijo Yuuri mientras se inclinaba y tomaba un huevo de leche Cadbury y comenzaba a desenvolverlo—. Gracias, Viktor.

—¡Cualquier cosa por mi compañero! —Viktor sonrió y abrazó a Yuuri, agradecido de que al niño más joven le haya gustado su regalo. Los ojos del omega saltaron con sorpresa y tosió cuando casi se ahogó ante la repentina declaración.

—¡V-Viktor!

—¡Es perfecto! —Phichit tomó una foto del momento—. O casi perfecto. Yuuri, ¡deja de ruborizarte!

—¡Está bien, mi pareja es perfecta de cualquier color! —. Viktor rió cuando su comentario provocó que Yuuri se ruborice aún más.

Mila miró con efusiva emoción la escena. —Aww miren, ¡están tan enamorados! —. Chris se encogió de hombros, no muy impresionado mientras Georgi estaba muy ocupado tratando de elegir que chocolate sacar de la bolsa.

Leo le pasó un chocolate a Guang Hong y dijo: —Bueno, si se aman tanto, ¿por qué no se casan? Mi mamá dice que la gente que se ama entre sí se casa así pueden vivir felices por siempre.

Viktor jadeó. —¡No había pensado en eso! —Aflojó su abrazo así podía ver en los ojos a Yuuri. El omega todavía estaba de un agudo y brillante color rojo—. ¡Yuuri, deberíamos casarnos! —Ante las palabras Yuuri soltó un sonido ahogado y sus ojos se abrieron aún más—. ¡Así podremos vivir felices para siempre! —Viktor lo abrazó de nuevo y acarició la mejilla de Yuuri.

—Um, ustedes dos no pueden sólo casarse —dijo Georgi.

Mila le frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué no?

Georgi tragó saliva cuando todos alrededor de la mesa se giraron y lo miraron. Viktor se veía absolutamente destrozado y defraudado. —¡N-No es que no quiera que ustedes dos se casen! ¡Pero tienes que cortejar a Yuuri primero! —Eso pareció apaciguar a sus amigos.

—Supongo que eso tiene sentido.

—¿Cortejar a Yuuri? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Es lo que los adultos hacen antes de casarse. Para que puedas probarte a la otra persona con la que te estas casando —respondió Leo.

Los alumnos de primer grado continuaron su conversación mientras se levantaban para tirar su basura y regresar las bandejas antes de abrirse camino hacia el patio. Viktor estaba en silencio mientras sostenía la mano de Yuuri y repasaba sobre la información.

El omega pudo sentir su descontento y apretó la mano de Viktor. —Está bien, Viktor, nos podemos casar luego que me cortejes. — _‘Lo que sea que cortejar signifique’_ añadió silenciosamente Yuuri para sí mismo haciendo una nota mental para preguntarle a su hermana mayor cuando llegara a casa.

Viktor sonrió ante las tranquilizadoras palabras de Yuuri y le devolvió el apretón a la pequeña mano. — ¡Si, luego de cortejarte! ¡Voy a ser el mejor alfa de todos! —Poco sabía Yuuri que Viktor estaba por completo desorientado en lo que implicaba el cortejo. ¿Era un examen que debía hacer? No importaba. Fuera lo que fuera, Viktor definitivamente lo iba a hacer, ¡y lo haría bien para que Yuuri no tenga duda de que debería casarse con él!

 Pero primero… tenía que hacer algunas investigaciones. Y debía hacerlo sin que Yuuri se entere. Viktor estaba avergonzado y no quería que el omega se entrara que en realidad no sabía cómo cortejar a alguien. ¿Qué tan mal se vería eso? Y mientras Yuuri y Guang Hong subían al tobogán, Viktor aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a Georgi que estaba en las barras.

—Oye, Georgi, sabes mucho sobre el cortejo, ¿verdad? —. Fue él quien planteó el tema después de todo.

Georgi miró a Viktor mientras se detenía a mitad de las barras, los pies colgando a casi un metro del suelo. —Um, ¿supongo?

—¿Cómo debo cortejar a Yuuri?

El alfa de pelo negro se detuvo para pensar. Cuando empezó a sentir sus manos resbalarse, renunció a completar el juego y se dejó caer en el suelo junto a Viktor. —Mi mamá dijo que papá le daría flores.

Eso parecía bastante simple. —¿Eso es todo?

—No, él hizo otras cosas también. Solía dar regalos, como joyas —. Georgi se giró para mirar a Yuuri—. Aunque no creo que a Yuuri le guste la joyería.

Viktor también parecía de acuerdo. —Está bien, puedo pensar en otro regalo. Gracias Georgi, ¡eres el mejor! —dijo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo y regresó al lado de Yuuri.

Al final del día, Viktor caminó de la mano con Yuuri una vez más mientras bajaban los escalones. El alfa sonrió al ver a Yuuri llevando la bolsa azul de chocolates que le había regalado ese mismo día. —¿Te gustaron?

—¡Por supuesto! —Yuuri asintió adorablemente—. Gracias de nuevo.

—¿Cuáles te gustan más, los Hersheys o Cadburys?

—Me gustan los dos, pero si tuviera que elegir… Cadbury.

—¡Ja, lo sabía! —Viktor apretó el puño. Podía ver a su abuelo estacionado en su lugar habitual—. Yuuri, me preguntaba… ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa este fin de semana? Quería pedirte que vinieras el fin de semana pasado, pero mis abuelos me arrastraron a hacer aburridas cosas de adultos.

—Lo siento, Viktor, pero no puedo. Tengo un recital de ballet el domingo y estaré practicando el sábado.

—Oh —. El alfa se desanimó visiblemente.

—¡P-Pero puedes venir a mi recital! —dijo Yuuri rápidamente para tranquilizar al alfa, preocupado por ver a Viktor de repente tan entristecido—. Si tú quieres.

—¿De verdad? ¡¿Puedo ir?!

En realidad, el mero pensamiento causó que el corazón d Yuuri se acelere con miedo. Honestamente no le gustaba la ida de que haya más ojos mirando su actuación, para ver cualquier posible fracaso si se equivocaba o si se congelaba en el escenario. Pero antes de más pensamientos oscuros entraran en su cabeza, volvió a mirar los ojos cargados de emoción de Viktor y se dio cuenta de lo feliz que se veía el alfa al haber sido invitado. —Sí, en serio.

—De acuerdo, ¡voy a estar en primera fila! Estaré allí temprano. Dime donde será mañana, ¿sí? Le voy a decir a mis abuelos que me lleven —Le dio un último abrazo antes de separarse, Viktor caminando hacia Yakov y Yuuri hacia Minako y Mari.

—Deda, necesito que este domingo me lleves a un lugar —dijo Viktor una vez que entró en el coche y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Dónde tendrías que ir un fin de semana? ¿Es una función escolar? —. Yakov salió de donde estaba estacionado y dio vuelta hacia una calle principal.

—¡No, es el recital d ballet de Yuuri y no puedo perdérmelo!

Yakov suspiró. —Bien, pero también tendremos que traer a tu abuela. Ella querría verlo —. Lilia era una ex prima ballerina del Ballet Bolshoi cuando todavía estaban en Rusia. Ella se había retirado hacía mucho tiempo, pero todavía se mantenía activa por ser una de los mejores maestros del ballet. Yakov se sentía culpable de haber desarraigado sus vidas para mudarse a los Estados Unidos, aunque sabía que no era su culpa, dadas las circunstancias.

—¡Genial, es perfecto! Y hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte Deda.

El más grande gimió internamente y se preguntó cuál podrías ser la siguiente petición de su nieto. Lo mejor era terminar con esto. —¿Qué es?

—¿Cómo puedo cortejar a Yuuri?

—… ¡¿QUÉ?! —Yakov rápidamente miró a Viktor que tenía un cuaderno y una lapicera. Parecía que el chico estaba escribiendo algún tipo de lista—. ¿De qué clase de tonterías estás hablando, muchacho?

Viktor suspiró y trató de explicar pacientemente como si Yakov fuese el niño y él fuese el adulto. —Ya sabes, ‘cortejar’. Voy a casarme con Yuuri pero Georgi y mis amigos dijeron que no podía hacerlo hasta que lo corteje y demuestre que soy un buen alfa.

—Yo… —Yakov no sabía que decir. Había muchas cosas equivocadas con esa declaración, ¿dónde comenzar siquiera? Maldijo mentalmente mientras miraba la señal de la calle que acababan de pasar. Iban a pasar al menos otros veinte minutos antes de que llegaran a casa. Nunca supo manejar estas situaciones y prefería dejárselas a su esposa.

—Vamos, Deda, tú debes haber cortejado a Baba también, ¿no es así?

Yakov suspiró y supo que no tenía opción. Él iba a tener que decir algo. —No puedes simplemente cortejar a Yuuri, Vitya.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Entonces cómo vamos a vivir felices para siempre?

—… Mira, Vitya, eres muy joven. Cortejar es algo que solo los adultos hacen —. Aprovechó a que estaban en luz roja para mirar a su nieto que estaba frunciéndole el ceño al cuaderno que tenía en el regazo—. ¿Entiendes?

—Pero me quiero casar con Yuuri y no puedo casarme con él si no lo cortejo —. Viktor comenzó a golpetear la lapicera contra el cuaderno impacientemente.

—Casarse también es algo que los adultos hacen.

—No es justo, ya tengo siete, ¿por qué tengo que esperar si ya sé que me quiero casar ahora con él?

—Porque… —Yakov estaba esforzándose por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.  Agitó la mano izquierda en un movimiento agitado, frustrado al encontrarse en esta situación—. Eres demasiado joven. Mira, entiendo que este Yuuri sea un amigo cercano-

—No es sólo un amigo cercano, Deda, es mi compañero —Viktor estaba comenzando a frustrarse y preocuparse por el rumbo al cual se estaba dirigiendo la conversación.

Esa palabra de nuevo. Yakov suspiró y se frotó las sienes mientras el auto detrás les tocaba la bocina. La luz había cambiado a verde. Volvió su mirada a la carretera e hizo que el auto avance de nuevo.

—Ya le dije que era su alfa y él me dijo que sí. También me dijo que si para casarse conmigo.

—Vitya, eres muy joven para saber si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien.

—¿Por qué? Sé que Yuuri me hace feliz y que quiero estar con él todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo esto puede ser diferente a ti y Baba o mamá y papá?

—Las cosas cambian cuando eres mayor, Vitya. Tú cambiarás, Yuuri cambiará. En un par de años mirarás hacia atrás y te darás cuenta de que esto es solo una fase pasajera. No estoy diciendo que ustedes dos no seguirán siendo amigos pero simplemente no puedes saber si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alquilen hasta que la conozcas mucho más. Y seas mucho mayor.

—Bien, aun pienso que estas equivocado. Si no vas a decirme como cortejar a Yuuri, le preguntaré a Baba —. Viktor cerró su cuaderno y procedió a mirar por la ventana a las casas que pasaban, en un poco habitual y silencioso berrinche.

Yakov gruñó entre dientes. Y era exactamente por eso que prefería dejar hablar a Lilia.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Yuuri se quitó el calzado y lo dejó a un costado una vez que estuvo frente de la puerta. Minako caminó directamente al área del comedor, entusiasmada por tomar ventaja del amplio TV allí para mirar el último partido de futbol con su padre. Mari estaba a lado de Yuuri quitándose su abrigo y colgándolo en un perchero.

—Dame el tuyo, Yuuri —. El omega se quitó el abrigo y se lo entregó a su hermana que estaba de puntillas para colgarlo sobre el de ella.

Los ojos de Yuuri miraron alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más estuviera cerca. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía cohibido y quería preguntarle a su hermana sola. —¿Nee-chan?

—¿Hm?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué significa ‘cortejar’? —. Su mirada descendió hacia sus pies cuando Mari se giró para mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Y exactamente por qué quieres saber eso?

—Bueno…

—Yuuuuuuriii… —Ahí estaba ese tono de nuevo, el tono que usaba su hermana cada vez que su hermano estaba ocultándole algo.

—Habían unos chicos hablando de eso en la escuela y sólo me preguntaba…

—Fue Viktor, ¿verdad?

Yuuri jugueteó con sus manos. —No dije que fuese él.

Mari suspiró y puso las manos en las caderas, haciéndola ver mucho más grande que la joven de trece que en realidad era. —Pero es él. ¿Tengo razón o no? No me mientas, Yuuri, sabes que me doy cuenta si me mientes.

Yuuri se dio por vencido. —Sí, es Viktor. Él quería que nos casemos pero cuando nuestro amigo Georgi dijo que no podía casarse conmigo sino hasta haberme cortejado primero. Viktor se puso tan triste que le dije que podía casarse conmigo después de cortejarme. Así que, ¿qué significa cortejar?

La severa expresión de Mari se convirtió rápidamente en una de asombro ante las palabras de Yuuri. De acuerdo, relájate, esto no es la gran cosa. Los niños pequeños, especialmente los omegas, les gusta jugar a la casita todo el tiempo, ¿no es así? Este es sólo otro de esos juegos creativos. Pero a pesar de todo, Mari no podía decirlo con seguridad, ya que por lo general a la edad de Yuuri se la pasaba alrededor de alfas y otros betas, siendo un poco machona. Mari decidió que un poco de información no haría daño.

—Cortejar es algo que los adultos hacen para mostrarse lo mucho que se aman. En tu caso, Viktor es el que debe cortejarte y tratar de demostrar que es un buen alfa.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno… —Mari recordó a algunos de los alumnos mayores de su escuela—. Él puede darte regalos.

Esto animó a Yuuri. —¿De verdad? ¿Incluso si no es navidad o mi cumpleaños? —¡Cortejar debe ser tan divertido!—. ¿Debería darle algo también?

—Normalmente sólo los alfas o betas lo hacen.

—¡Bueno! Pero tal vez deba pensar en algo para darle. Vaya, no puedo esperar a ver qué es lo que me da Viktor —Yuuri le dio a Mari un abrazo—. ¡Gracias, nee-chan! Me voy a hacer algo de tarea —. Se agachó para recoger su mochila y subió a su habitación, animado y alegre.

Mari negó con la cabeza, divertida. _‘Debería conocer a ese Viktor’_. Nunca antes había visto a Yuuri tan feliz por hacer la tarea. Su curiosidad fue despertada el viernes pasado cuando Yuuri mencionó por primera vez a Viktor pero ahora ella realmente quería ver qué clase de chico era este Viktor que hacía a su hermano tan feliz. Caminó hasta el comedor para unirse a Minako y su padre, ya oyendo los aplausos y los otros ávidos fans del futbol que estaban hospedados en la posada.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Lilia apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la puerta antes de que Viktor le dé su habitual abrazo y diga: —Baba, por favor dime como cortejar a Yuuri —Ella vio a Yakov de pie detrás de su nieto que le devolvió su mirada interrogante con una expresión sombría.

—No me mires, es todo tuyo. Ya lo intenté —murmuró mientras se alejaba.

La esquina de los labios de Lilia se arqueó en una sonrisa irónica. Ella podía imaginarse como había ido la conversación. —¿Qué te dijo tu deda?

Viktor dejó salir un gruñido mientras caminaba a la sala donde sabía que a Baba le gustaba tomar el té y hablar con los invitados. —Deda no fue útil. No dijo nada, sólo que no me podía casar con Yuuri porque eso era algo que sólo los adultos hacen —Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Lilia mientras se sentaba en su silla favorita—. Pero yo ya sé que me quiero casar con Yuuri así que voy a cortejarlo ahora —dijo y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su abuela con una severa expresión retándola a desafiarlo.

Lilia no pudo detener la suave risa que se le escapó ante la graciosa imagen de su pequeño nieto parecer tan amenazante como un cachorro recién nacido. —Vitya, ven aquí —dijo abriendo sus brazos y el alfa cumplió rápidamente, dándole un abrazo. Era raro para su abuela iniciar un abrazo como lo hizo ahora. —Sabes, ahora mismo me recuerdas a tu madre.

 Viktor levantó la cabeza. —¿De verdad? ¿Ella estaba enojada todo el tiempo?

—No, al contrario —Lilia le dedicó una rara sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron mientras recordaba—. Eres muy parecido a ella, el mismo pelo plateado y la misma sonrisa. Ella siempre estaba feliz y alegre como tú.

—¿Pero entonces por qué te recordé a ella?

—Porque ella estaba feliz todo el tiempo, entonces es fácil recordar las pocas veces que no lo estaba —Pero volviendo al tema principal—. ¿Así que quieres saber cómo cortejar a alguien? Es cierto lo que tu Deda dijo. Cortejar y casarse son solo cosa de adultos.

—Pero Babaaa — Viktor comenzó a gimotear pero no rompió el abrazo—. ¿Por qué tengo que esperar hasta ser mayor si ya sé que quiero vivir feliz para siempre con él _ahora_?

Lilia exhaló y se tomó un momento para reorganizar sus pensamientos. Era tan difícil argumentar con la simple lógica de un niño. Para ellos las cosas eran blancas o negras. Ellos vivían el presente y no apreciaban el verdadero concepto del futuro, por más que los niños pequeños digan que quieren crecer. Ella decidió abordar el tema con una táctica diferente.

—¿Sabías que a tu madre no le gustó tu padre la primera vez que se conocieron?

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si mamá amaba a papá! —Viktor no creía la idea de que sus padres no se hayan amado.

—Te lo prometo, estoy diciéndote la verdad. Él fue muy arrogante al principio, como si fuese mejor que cualquier alfa.

Viktor asintió con la cabeza, sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos. Recordó a su madre diciéndole que nunca sea arrogante. ¿Se había estado refiriendo a papá todo el tiempo? —Entonces, ¿por qué se casaron?

—Porque tu papá cambió para ser una mejor persona. Él se volvió más agradable. Al principio fue difícil, pero al final tu mamá se enamoró de él.

—Pero Baba, ¿qué tiene que ver esto conmigo y Yuuri?

—Lo que estoy tratando de decir, Vitya, es que la gente con el tiempo puede cambiar. Tal vez pienses que Yuuri es la persona adecuada para ti ahora pero cuando sean mayores, las cosas pueden cambiar y tal vez ustedes no terminen juntos —. Lilia se alejó para cuidadosamente observar la expresión de Viktor.

El joven alfa estaba en silencio, tomándose su tiempo para absorber las palabras de su Baba. —Creo… Creo que lo entiendo.

Lilia asintió e hizo un movimiento para ponerse de pie. —Muy bien entonces, tu tutor debe estar por llegar en un par de minutos…

—Pero sigo pensando que tú y Deda están equivocados.

Lilia se detuvo, sorprendida, y observó cómo Viktor retrocedía y señalaba con el dedo su corazón. —Siento algo aquí, Baba. Sé que Yuuri y yo estaremos juntos. Tal vez cambiemos, pero se que aun así estaremos juntos —Viktor dio una pequeña sonrisa—. Debo ir a la librería. Pero después dime como cortejar a Yuuri, ¿sí? —Viktor no esperó por su respuesta antes de ir a la sala a buscar su mochila.

Más tarde esa noche Lilia fue al estudio de su marido luego de meter en la cama a Viktor. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Yakov leyendo un libro y tomando brandy. —¿Yasha?

—¿Hm? —Levantó la mirada y colocó a un lado el libro—. Dime, ¿cómo resultó?

Lilia se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. —Mejor que tú conversación con él, sospecho. Pero él es persistente y terco.

—Hn, justo como su padre. Maldito bastardo, pasándole todos sus malos rasgos a su hijo.

—Yasha.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Entonces, ¿qué te dijo? —Yakov tomó otro trago de brandy.

—Bueno, al final le di unos consejos para cortejar.

Yakov casi se atragantó con su bebida y tosió. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Realmente estas alentando esto?

—No me gusta pensar que es ‘alentador’ pero prefiero que el niño aprenda de nosotros antes que consiga información de otras… fuentes menos confiables. Sabes que Vitya irá a preguntar a otros si no le decimos nada.

 Su esposa tenía un punto. —Muy bien, ¿y qué fue lo que le dijiste?

—Luego del recital de ballet de Yuuri, le dará un ramo de flores. Prometo llevarlo al florista mañana luego de sus clases así puede elegir que flores quiere y hacer el pedido.

Yakov inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró fijo a un punto aleatorio en el techo. —Realmente vamos a hacer esto. Dejar que nuestro nieto corteje a algún omega de su clase incluso antes que entre en la pubertad.

—Si es sólo una fase, va a pasar Yasha. Después de todo, los niños imitan a los adultos. Dejemos que Vitya juegue a esto. Lo hace feliz y no daña a nadie. Este fin de semana conoceremos a ese tal Yuuri y a su familia y podremos ver por nosotros mismos si todo está bien.

Yakov debía admitir que estaba curioso por ver cómo era ese omega. —Ven, vamos a la cama. —Se levantó y tomó la mano de su esposa y subieron juntos las escaleras.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Antes que los alumnos lo supieran otra semana había pasado y el domingo llegó. Yuuri estaba sentado en una de las butacas de la primera fila luego de terminar el ensayo final con el grupo de su edad. En el escenario los alumnos de las clases del nivel juvenil comenzaron sus calentamientos para practicar.

La ociosidad nunca fue su amiga en esta situación y él era un manojo de nervios mientras el recital se acercaba. Ni siquiera la idea de ver a Viktor y recibir su primer regalo de cortejo podría calmarlo. A lo largo de la semana Viktor siguió hablando sobre lo emocionado que estaba de darle a Yuuri su primer regalo y de ver su actuación.

Yuuri dejó salir una larga exhalación mientras se empezaba a agitar. Oh, él _de veras_ se estaba arrepintiendo de haber invitado a Viktor.

—Yuuri, relájate —Phichit se acercó cuando sintió que su mejor amigo estaba entrando en pánico. Él y Phichit estaban en las clases de ballet previas de Minako. Es cómo ambos se habían conocido por los pasados dos años antes de darse cuenta que Phichit también era un alumno de la Escuela Kubo en el primer día de Yuuri. El beta le dio un abrazo. —Todo va a estar bien.

—¿Pero qué pasará si él me ve arruinarlo? ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago bien y se da cuenta que ya no se quiere casar conmigo? —Yuuri gimoteó y apoyó las manos en sus mejillas—. Y me dijo que sus abuelos querían conocerme. ¿Qué pasará si no le agrado? ¡Y su abuela! —Yuuri jadeó y apretó el hombro de Phichit—. Phichit, ¡él dijo que su abuela solía ser una de las mejores ballerinas en Rusia! ¡Ella va a pensar que soy muy malo!

—¡Vaya! ¡Un momento, Yuuri! Relájate.

—Oh, nunca debí haber invitado a Viktor. ¡Esto es una mala idea!

—Yuuri, vamos, vas a estar genial. E incluso si te equivocas –cosa que no harás–Viktor no va a dejar de querer casarse contigo. ¿Recuerdas lo emocionado que estaba por cortejarte?

—Yuuri, Phichit, vengan. Vamos a la parte de atrás a hacer algunos estiramientos —llamó Minako desde el costado. Ella vio los signos de nerviosismo de Yuuri y supo que el omega necesitaba una distracción. Como ella esperaba, Yuuri asintió y se levantó, animado por tener algo que hacer.

Treinta minutos más tarde Mari llegó con su madre. Sostenía una videocámara mientras que su madre llevaba su propia cámara mientras se dirigían a sus asientos un par de filas al frente. A su alrededor, varias familias ya empezaban a llenar los lugares.

—Es una lástima que tu padre no haya podido venir —Hiroko suspiró mientras tomaba asiento. Toshiya tuvo que salir inesperadamente cuando el distribuidor de sabanas limpias llamó para avisar que su camión se rompió. Normalmente eso no habría sido considerado una urgencia pero al ser un amigo de la familia -quien era el encargado del servició de lavandería de la posada- Toshiya decidió viajar y ayudarles a arreglar el camión.

—Está bien, Kaa-san, voy a encargarme de grabarlo todo para él —Mari encendió la videograbadora y echo un vistazo al nivel de carga por segunda vez antes de escuchar una voz desde el fondo del auditorio.

—¡Ah, estoy tan emocionado! Rápido, ¡quiero asientos en la primera fila!

Hiroko y Mari se giraron para ver a un pequeño niño correr por el pasillo central, su pelo plateado moviéndose libre detrás de él de su habitual cola de caballo, llevando consigo un gran ramo en sus brazos. Era un panorama extraño teniendo en cuenta que el ramo era la mitad de su altura y que debía haberle dificultado un poco la visión mientras avanzaba hacia el frente.

—Vitya, más despacio —Una señora mayor usando un elegante abrigo gris siguió al muchacho, caminando del brazo con un hombre que llevaba puesto un sobretodo y un sombrero de fieltro. Alrededor de la pareja había un aire de sublimidad que contrastaba al niño histérico que había colocado el ramo en un asiento y se paró justo al lado del escenario en sus puntas de pie, tratando de encontrar a alguien en el grupo de estudiantes. Los dos adultos tenían expresiones serias pero no parecían severas. 

—Pero estoy buscando a Yuuri, Baba.

—Debe estar tras bastidores, Vitya, ten un poco de paciencia —. El hombre se sentó junto al asiento con el ramo mientras que la mujer se detuvo al lado del pasillo, examinando a los estudiantes de ballet que estaban repasando sus rutinas.

Hiroko si inclinó hacia Mari y susurró: —¿Es… ?

—Sí, ese es Viktor. ¿Y supongo que esos son sus abuelos?

—En ese caso deberíamos presentarnos —dijo Hiroko alegremente. Se levantó y llamó a Viktor—. Disculpa, ¿estás buscando a Yuuri?

Viktor y sus abuelos se dieron la vuelta. El muchachito sonrió y trotó hasta donde estaban Hiroko y Mari, pasando por al lado de su abuela. —¡Sí! ¿Sabe dónde está?

Lilia se acercó a Viktor y le puso una mano el hombro. —Viktor, cuida tus modales.

—Ups, lo siento —El muchachito se ruborizó ligeramente y sonrió tímidamente antes de levantar la mano hacia Hiroko. La mujer rió mientras estrechaba la pequeña mano—. Soy Viktor Nikiforov y soy el compañero de Yuuri —. Esta vez las palabras hicieron ruborizar a Lilia. Mari pudo ver desde la esquina de sus ojos al hombre de antes golpearse la cara ante las palabras de Viktor.

—O-Oh, ¿de veras? —Hiroko fue tomada con la guardia baja por el comentario. Ella levantó la mirada a la mujer que parecía disculparse nerviosamente. Hiroko se compadeció de ella y decidió no darle muchas vueltas a las palabras de Viktor. —Soy la mamá de Yuuri, Hiroko Katsuki —Extendió su mano a la mujer quien sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

—Lilia Felsman. Soy la abuela de Viktor —Hizo un gesto hacia su esposo quien se levantó y caminó hacia ellas—. Y éste es mi esposo, Yakov —Él asintió con la cabeza en forma d saludo.

Hiroko le dio un par de palmaditas a la cabeza de su hija y acarició su cabello, su mano descansando en el hombro de Mari. —Ella es Mari, mi hija mayor.

La adolescente se enderezó y miró hacia Lilia y Yakov. —Un placer conocerlos. —Inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Viktor—. Yuuri me contó muchísimo acerca de ti.

Eso animó a Viktor de nuevo. —¿En serio? ¿Sabes dónde está?

Lilia suspiró y le envió otra mirada de disculpa a Hiroko. —Mil disculpas por mi nieto. Sólo está muy entusiasmado por ver a Yuuri y darle su ramo, el cual ya le dije —y con eso ella acentuó sus palabras y dio un apretón al hombro de Viktor—, esperará para darle _luego_ de la actuación.

Con esas palabras, las luces redujeron su intensidad y Minako subió al escenario con un micrófono en la mano junto con una mujer rubia más joven, y todos hicieron silencio. —Damas y caballeros, en un par de minutos nuestro recital comenzará. Soy Minako Okukawa y enseño pre-ballet y junto con Celestino Cialdini coreografiamos las clases de los niños aquí en la Academia de Danza de Willowbrook.

Minako le pasó el micrófono a la otra mujer. —Y yo soy Sarah Feldman y enseño en la categoría infantil. Nos gustaría agradecerles a todos por tomarse el tiempo de venir a las presentaciones de esta noche. Comenzaremos con ballet, seguido de tap, jazz y clases modernas. Los estudiantes de nuestras clases de verano exhibirán con orgullo la culminación de todo el trabajo duro que han puesto en todo el verano. Estoy feliz de decir que muchos de ellos han decidido quedarse el resto del año y estoy segura que todos esperamos su crecimiento continuo en las artes escénicas.

La audiencia aplaudió mientras Yakov y Lilia de despedían de las Katsukis y guiaban a Viktor nuevamente a sus asientos en la primera fila.

—Bueno, se ven como una familia encantadora —susurró Hiroko a su hija mientras tomaban asiento.

—¿Pero dónde están sus padres? —preguntó Mari en voz alta. Sin embargo no pudieron continuar la conversación porque la música comenzó a sonar y las cortinas se abrieron para revelar una línea de adorables niñas pequeñas usando leotardos rosa pálido y medias blancas. Mientras las suaves notas de piano se filtraban a través de los altavoces, las niñas levantaron los brazos en la quinta posición y cruzaron el escenario.

Lilia suspiró mientras observaba a las niñas girar torpemente. Era tan lindo ver cuando los niños estaban empezando a aprender los pasos básicos. La nostalgia comenzó a tomar revelo cuando los buenos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, recordando enseñar a los más jóvenes cuando aún era una bailarina y se acercó para tomar la mano de Yakov.

—Echaba de menos esto —le susurró a su marido. Él le apretó la mano en respuesta.

Los claros tonos de flauta aumentaron en la música instrumental y un grupo más pequeño de muchachos entró y formó una línea detrás de las niñas. En el centro, Yuuri llevaba una camisa blanca apretada y una calza azul oscuro. A su lado estaba Phichit.

—Baba, ese es Yuuri —Viktor agarró su brazo y señaló al joven omega con su otra mano—. Y allí a su lado, ese es Phichit.

—Shh… —Lilia echó un vistazo a Yuuri quien se mostró profundamente concentrado mientras ejecutaba un primer simple arabesco en paralelo con los otros chicos. Estaba impresionada. De todos los niños, en realidad tenía muy buena forma y era agraciado dado a su edad. El chico Phichit también era bastante bueno.

—¿Acaso no es él genial, Baba? —susurró Viktor un poco más suavemente—. Me pregunto por qué no está usando sus gafas.

Lilia sospechaba que Yuuri podía simplemente saltar por todo el escenario y Viktor estaría impresionado de igual manera. Cuando la música llego a su fin Minako subió al escenario e hizo un gesto a los bailarines que se alinearon e inclinaron, sus estudiantes siguiendo el ejemplo mientras el público aplaudía.

Viktor se puso de pie y aplaudió más fuerte. —¡Yuuri! ¡Estuviste genial! —Saltó de un lado a otro y agitó las manos tratando de que Yuuri lo viera. El joven omega parecía estar buscando la fuente de su voz mientras miraba a través de las brillantes luces del escenario. Viktor se impacientó y decidió ponerse de pie es su silla ignorando los gritos de sus abuelos.

Minako debió haberlo visto mientras se acercaba y le susurraba algo al oído a Yuuri mientras señalaba a Viktor. Yuuri entrecerró los ojos en su dirección y Viktor pudo decirlo en el momento en que los ojos del omega lo encontraron por el revelador rubor que se extendió por su cara.

—¡Vitya, baja _en este preciso instante_! —siseó Yakov. Del otro lado de Viktor, Lilia se aferró de la mano del chico para asegurarse de que no se cayera del asiento.

Viktor asintió con vehemencia y saltó de su silla y se agachó para agarrar el ramo que había escogido para Yuuri a principios de esa semana. —¡Muy bien, iré a dárselo ahora!

—¡Espera! —Yakov intentó acercarse y agarrar a su nieto, pero el pequeño alfa era demasiado rápido, ya abriéndose paso entre las otras familias que estaban sentadas en primera fila.

Un par de filas más atrás, Mari observó al joven alfa curiosamente mientras se aferraba a la videocámara. —Espera un segundo, ¿realmente va a… ? —Parecía confusa mientras Viktor subía los escalones situados al costado del auditorio que conducían al escenario—. Oh Dios, _de veras_ lo hará.

Su madre debió haberlo visto también porque susurró un _‘Dios mío’_ , mientras sus ojos abiertos de par en par seguían a Viktor que corría delante de los bailarines en el escenario, agarrando el ramo con ambas manos. Yakov estaba susurrando varias maldiciones rusas en voz baja al mismo tiempo que Lilia cubría sus mejillas para ocultar el rubor avergonzado mientras sus ojos seguían los movimientos de Viktor. A su alrededor varios miembros de la audiencia empezaron a reírse del espectáculo mientras otros seguían aplaudiendo y animando a los estudiantes.

Yuuri observó incrédulo mientras Viktor se dirigía a él. —¡Yuuri, aquí! ¡Mi primer regalo de cortejo para ti! —Exclamó Viktor mientras se presentaba ante Yuuri con un ramo de magnolias, freesias y prímulas intercaladas con ramitas de gypsos recogidas en papel de seda lila y celofán transparente. El paquete estaba bien atado junto con un lazo amarillo brillante. Yuuri se sonrojó violentamente al aceptar las flores, jadeando porque eran mucho más pesadas de lo que esperaba. Viktor se acercó y ayudó a sostener las flores con una mano, mientras que con la otra envolvió al más pequeño en un abrazo.

—¡Estuviste genial, Yuuri! —dijo Viktor por encima del sonido de la audiencia—. ¿Te gusta mi regalo?

Yuuri movió el ramo en sus brazos así podía ver al alfa más claramente. —Me encanta, Viktor, gracias. Y gracias por venir. —Sonrió a Viktor quién sonrió radiante en modo de respuesta.

De regreso a la audiencia Hiroko tomó furiosamente una foto tras otra mientras Mari se ponía de puntillas y hacía zoom en su videocámara para centrarse en Yuuri y Viktor.

—Tu padre tiene que ver esto —dijo Hiroko efusivamente—. ¡Este Viktor es tan adorable!

Mari se rió al mirar la imagen de su hermano menor y el alfa en la pantalla de su videocámara. —¡Ni siquiera puedes ver a Yuuri, Kaa-san! ¡El ramo está completamente bloqueando todo su rostro!

Tomó un momento para que la audiencia se sentara, pero finalmente una risueña Minako escoltó a Yuuri y Viktor fuera del escenario para reunirlos con sus respectivas familias. Mientras el resto del recital continuó, era fácil decir quien robo el show esa noche. Todas las familias volvieron a casa esa noche hablando de la adorable escena de un muchachito de cabello plateado que se apoderaba del show al bordear el escenario y presentarse ante un joven bailarín de ballet con flores.

 

 


	5. La reunión de las dos familias.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde Viktor termina su investigación sobre el cortejo y su familia y la de Yuuri se reúnen para cenar en la posada de los Katsuki.

**La reunión de las dos familias.**

_Viktor tiene una importante lista que hacer. Mientras tanto, los Katsukis y Feltsmans llegan a un acuerdo._

 

Cuando Minako los escoltó fuera del escenario, pasó primero por la fila de Viktor y lo llevó de la mano hasta Lilia. Viktor frunció el ceño e hizo el ademán de ir donde el omega estaba sentado pero su abuela lo sujetó con más fuerza. —Puedes verlo luego que las audiciones hayan terminado, Vitya.

El pequeño alfa hizo una mueca pero aceptó, lo suficientemente listo como para no tentar su suerte. Se cruzó de brazos y observó el resto de las actuaciones, no realmente interesado ya que Yuuri no estaba en ninguna de ellas.

Mientras tanto Yuuri tomó asiento entre su madre y Mari, sujetando con cuidado el ramo en sus brazos. —Esas son unas flores muy lindas, Yuuri-chan —susurró su madre—. Encontraremos un recipiente donde ponerlas cuando lleguemos a casa.

Yuuri asintió y miró las flores, sin prestar atención a nada sobre el escenario. Respiró profundamente y saboreó la mezcla de esencias de las magnolias y freesias y delineó suavemente el borde de una de las prímulas color amarillo brillante.

Una vez que los programas de la noche terminaron, las dos familias se encontraron en el pasillo de atrás del auditorio. Viktor pasó por delante de sus abuelos dando brincos y se estiró para agarrar la mano de Yuuri. Comenzó a contar la historia de cómo eligió las flores al principio de la semana y lo difícil que le resultó mantenerlo en secreto. Mari los miró interactuar curiosamente detrás de su hermano menor. Minako se detuvo al lado de Hiroko, ya habiéndose cambiado su traje de ballet por su abrigo marrón, cárdigan azul y jeans y esperó a que Lilia y Yakov caminaran hacia ellas.

Los ojos de Lilia se suavizaron una vez que vio a Viktor hablar con Yuuri, los dos en su pequeño mundo. —Quisiera agradecerte por invitarnos a la presentación de Yuuri. Lamento mucho que mi nieto haya causado una escena.

—No hay nada de qué lamentarse, creo que fue adorable. Se volvieron muy unidos, estoy feliz de que Yuuri haya encontrado otro buen amigo en su nueva escuela —dijo Hiroko dando una suave sonrisa mientras silenciosamente miraba a Yuuri asintiendo a algo que estaba diciendo Viktor.

Minako tomó el lapso momentáneo en la conversación para aclarar su garganta para dirigirse a Lilia. —Tengo que decir, Sra. Baranovskaya que estamos muy honrados de tenerla aquí esta noche. Siempre he admirado su trabajo.

—El placer es mío, Sra. Okukawa. Eres una excelente profesora. Fui una de las juezas en tu _Prix Benois de la Danse_. Y por favor, Lilia está bien. Hace demasiado que no escucho a alguien referirse a mí con mi apellido de soltera.

Un ligero sonrojo pintó de rosa las mejillas de Minako mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par. —¿Me recuerda?

—Supe que me resultabas familiar cuando subiste al escenario, y en el momento que te presentaste lo recordé.

El rostro de Minako se iluminó bajo el reconocimiento y simplemente asintió en respuesta, su sonrisa bien amplia.

—¿Les gustaría a ustedes y su nieto cenar con nosotros alguna de estas noches? Si mañana no fuese un día de escuela los invitaríamos esta noche, pero lo mejor sería posponerlo para otro día así esos dos no se irán a la cama pasado su horario.

Lilia se giró preguntándole con la mirada a Yakov. Él se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—Baba, Deda, ¿podemos ir? ¿Por favoooooor? ¡Quiero ver la casa de Yuuri! —. Viktor debió estar escuchando la conversación cuando se acercó y tiró del borde de la manga de su abuela.

—Bueno, no queremos importunar…

—Por favor, el placer sería nuestro. Estaríamos encantados si vienen.

—Babaaa —. Viktor comenzó a gimotear y balancear sus pies hacia delante y hacia atrás, todavía aferrado al brazo de Lilia.

Lilia suspiró con exasperación a Viktor y tomó sus manos. —En ese caso no veo porqué no. ¿Qué día sería el más adecuado?

—¿Qué les parece el viernes por la noche? Al menos ellos no tendrán que ir a la escuela al día siguiente.

—Eso debería estar bien —dijo Yakov—. Podemos fácilmente reorganizar las clases de Viktor con su tutor.

—Y por supuesto, los padres de Viktor están invitados también. Nos encantaría conocerlos.

Hubo una pausa momentánea y luego: —Um, me temo que sólo Yakov y yo acompañaremos a Viktor —dijo Lilia cuando sintió a Viktor y Yakov tensarse a su lado.

Hiroko y Minako sintieron que algo no estaba bien, pero fueron afortunadamente salvadas por Yuuri. —¡No puedo esperar! —El omega elevó la voz mientras se giraba y le daba a Viktor un abrazo, la primera vez que él iniciaba uno por sí mismo—. ¡Vamos a divertirnos un montón, Viktor! —La tensión abandonó al niño más alto y sonrió también, asintiendo animado por pensar en la nueva cita para jugar.

—Nuestra familia es dueña de la posada Lakeside a un lado del Lago Crystal—dijo Hiroko—. Se encuentra justo luego de pasar el Parque de Overpeck.

—Estamos familiarizados con esa área. ¿A qué hora quieres que vayamos?

—Tal vez alrededor de las seis. No esperamos tener visitantes el fin de semana así que no debería haber problema con el espacio en el comedor.

—Nos vemos entonces. Muchas gracias de nuevo. Despídete, Vitya —dijo Lilia mientras tiraba de la mano de Viktor para enfatizar su necesidad de irse.

—¡Buenas noches, Yuuri! ¡Buenas noches Sra. Katsuki, profesora de ballet de Yuuri, y Mari! ¡Te veo mañana Yuuri! —dijo Viktor mientras se alejaba hacia el estacionamiento de visitantes. Los Katsukis y Minako se despidieron y caminaron en la dirección opuesta para seguir a Minako al estacionamiento de empleados donde había estacionado a su Camry.

—Vaya —exhaló Minako—. Nunca supe que Lilia Baranovskaya se había casado. ¡Y pensar que ella es la abuela de Viktor! Tengo que decir sin embargo, que Viktor debe parecerse al otro lado de la familia porque no veo ningún parecido.

—Siento curiosidad por saber porque los padres de Viktor no pueden venir, es una lástima.

Mari dejó que los adultos hablen, mientras miró a su hermano sujetar el ramo, tocando uno de los pétalos con delicadeza. —Lo hiciste muy bien allí arriba, Yuuri.

—Gracias —Yuuri sonrió—. Quise dar lo mejor ya que sabía que Viktor estaría allí.

—Él parece bastante agradable.

—Te lo dije —Yuuri sonrió triunfante ante la confesión de su hermana cuando sus ojos vieron una pequeña tarjeta blanca situada entre las flores. Levantó una mano para recogerla y rápidamente reconoció la desordenada caligrafía de Viktor.

 

_Querido Yuuri,_

_¡Espero que te guste mi primer regalo de cortejo! ¡Tengo más!_

_Con amor,_

_Viktor._

El rostro de Yuuri se iluminó y sus labios se estiraron en una amplia sonrisa. Volvió a colocar la tarjeta donde estaba y movió los pies hacia delante y atrás. Habría abrazado las flores si no tuviera tanto miedo de aplastarlas. Cortejar era tan divertido, y Yuuri no podía esperar a ver que otros regalos le daría Viktor.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Hiroko se levantó del sofá más tarde esa noche cuando escuchó un auto detenerse en la calle. Abrió la puerta delantera para encontrar a su esposo caminar por la vereda, viéndose un poco cansado. Había algunas manchas de grasa en su camisa azul marino y una mancha en su mejilla izquierda, pero fuera de eso él parecía estar bien.

—¿Yuuri aún esta levantado? Lamento haberme perdido su actuación —. Se quitó el calzado y lo colocó a un lado para luego estirar sus brazos.

Su esposa sonrió y se acercó para limpiar la mancha en su mejilla con una servilleta descartable. —Acabo de meterlo a él y a Mari en la cama. Tal vez él siga despierto pero creo que es mejor dejarlo dormir. Tiene que ir a la escuela mañana. ¿Cómo está el camión de los Lee?

Toshiya se estiró y bostezó. —Conseguimos que ande rápidamente, pero para ese entonces la función de Yuuri estaba terminando así que decidí acompañarlos a distribuir a los demás clientes. Nuestras sabanas están en el maletero del coche, las sacaré mañana. Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo Yuuri?

—¡Él estuvo genial! Puedes verlo por ti mismo; Mari grabó todo y yo tomé algunas fotos. También conocimos a Viktor y sus abuelos. Ese niño es tan dulce, incluso le llevó flores a Yuuri.

—¿De veras?

Hiroko asintió. —Ven, puedo mostrarte el video. Pero primero deberías comer. Sus abuelos son encantadores, aunque sí un poco estrictos, pero está claro que adoran a Viktor.

—¿Entonces Yuuri hizo un buen amigo?

—Eso creo. Los invité a cenar el viernes a la noche. Creí que eso estaría bien ya que no importa si los niños se van a dormir un poco más tarde y nosotros no tenemos ninguna reserva para el fin de semana.

—Es una maravillosa idea. Me gustaría ver a ese tal Viktor por mí mismo. Es bueno que Yuuri esté haciendo más amigos. Antes no lo había visto tan entusiasmado por ir a la escuela —. Toshiya se sentó en la mesa y Hiroko caminó con un tazón de udon recalentado.

—¿Sabías que Viktor se presentó a sí mismo como el compañero de Yuuri? —. Hiroko rió.

—¿En serio?

—Es muy adorable de todos modos, ese crush infantil que tienen —. Hiroko se sirvió una taza de té mientras veía a su marido comer—. Pero debo admitir que el mío no sé si era así de serio. Nunca nos llamamos el compañero del otro, sin embargo jugábamos a la casita.

—Tampoco recuerdo haber hecho algo así. Los niños tienden a imitar cosas; este Viktor debe estar imitando a sus padres o algo de eso. ¿Estás preocupada?

—No, en realidad no. O sea, los he visto interactuar y todo es inocente. Puedo decir que sus abuelos estaban avergonzados y parecen ser del tipo que mantiene a Viktor bajo control, no es que piense que haga algo inapropiado. Es difícil pensar en ellos haciendo algo malo siendo tan jóvenes.

—Creo que tienes razón, y deberíamos hablar con sus abuelos cuando vengan la semana que viene. Pero, ¿y qué pasa con los padres?

Las cejas de Hiroko se fruncieron. —Allí está la cosa. Sus padres parecen alejados de ellos. Les ofrecí venir con los padres de Viktor, pero creó una atmosfera incómoda. Simplemente me dijeron que los padres de él no podrían venir.

—Eso es raro. Tal vez nos enteremos de más este viernes —. La velada progresó pacíficamente para la pareja. Mientras tanto, arriba, Yuuri dormía profundamente en su cama, echo una bolita y frente a las flores que su madre colocó en un jarrón de porcelana junto a su mesita de luz.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

—¿Entonces tú papá le hizo un cuadro a  tu mamá y se lo entregó como uno de sus regalos de cortejo? —preguntó Viktor a Leo durante el recreo el martes. Los dos estaban sentados en las estatuas de delfines que estaban cerca de los toboganes.

Leo asintió con la cabeza y miró a través del patio, observando a Guang Hong mostrarle a Yuuri y Phichit algo que había tomado del suelo. —Sip. Él es un artista, así que le hizo un cuadro a mamá. Ella lo colgó en una de las paredes de nuestra sala.

Viktor frunció el ceño y escribió la idea en su cuaderno. Leo curiosamente estiró el cuello para mirar por encima del hombro.

—Vaya, te estas tomando muy enserio esto de cortejar a Yuuri, ¿no es así? —. Leo leyó la lista de Viktor que hasta ahora tenía sólo algunos elementos.

_Cortejo de Yuuri. Ideas para regalos._

_* Georgi: ~~Flores~~ –¡hecho! :)_

_* Georgi: ~~Joyería~~ , pero no joyas –¡todavía debo pensar en algo más!_

     * _Guang Hong: Oso de peluche._

_* Leo: Hacerle un cuadro a Yuuri._

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Tengo que probar que soy el mejor alfa para Yuuri así podemos vivir felices para siempre!

—Hazme saber si necesitas ayuda, tal vez pueda prestarte algunos de los suministros de arte de mi papá.

—Está bien, puedo pedirle a Baba que me compre algunos. ¡Gracias, Leo! —.Viktor guardó su lapicera y se levantó, buscando a Mila. Poco a poco fue preguntándoles a sus amigos ideas para cotejar mientras Yuuri ha estado distraído con alguna otra cosa. Y aun así, su lista todavía era muy corta. Viktor miró por el patio y encontró a Mila con una beta de la clase. Él se giró, notando que Yuuri ahora estaba viendo algunas polaroids que Phichit había tomado esa semana. Contento de que no pueda ser descubierto, Viktor caminó hacia Mila con el cuaderno en mano.

—Oye Mila —saludó y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la beta.

—Hola Viktor, ¿conoces a Yuuko, verdad? —Mila hizo un gesto a la niña más bajita a su lado. La beta sonrió en respuesta. —¿Qué cuentas?

—Esperaba que me ayudaras dándome algunas ideas sobre cortejo.

—Oooh, ¿estas cortejando a Yuuri? —preguntó Yuuko, sus coletas revotando mientras saltaba en sus puntas de pie—. ¡Creo que es genial! Los dos se ven tan lindos juntos —. Le sonrió ampliamente a Viktor.

Él se ruborizó por sus palabras. —Gracias, ¿también podrías ayudarme? Sólo tengo unas cuantas y tengo que hacer un buen trabajo así Yuuri puede casarse conmigo.

Yuuko se veía exageradamente efusiva. —Aww, ¡es tan lindo! Déjame ver, déjame ver… —. Puso un dedo sobre su labio.

Mientras ella pensaba en algo, Mila sugirió: —¿Por qué no le cocinas algo?

Viktor parpadeó. —Um… No sé cómo cocinar en realidad…

—Bueno, mi mamá dijo que la mejor manera de llegar al corazón de alguien es a través de la comida. Ella ama cocinar, así que siempre le prepara a mamá sus platos favoritos. Estoy segura que puedes pedirles ayuda a tu Baba y Deda.

—En realidad tenemos un chef. Baba y Deda no cocinan mucho.

—¡Eso es incluso mejor! Tienes a alguien que cocina como su trabajo, ¡así que estoy segura que tu chef puede ayudarte!

—Hm, de acuerdo… —. Escribió la idea pero no pudo sentir que eso sería hacer trampa. Él debería hacer algo por sí mismo, ¿verdad?

—Oh tengo una idea, ¿por qué no le escribes un poema a Yuuri? —Yuuko chasqueó los dedos cuando la idea vino  su mente—. Escribe un poema sobre lo mucho que amas a Yuuri. Si la gente hace eso en San Valentín, entonces debería ser un buen regalo de cortejo, ¿no?

—Esa es una muy buena, ¡gracias Yuuko! —Viktor asintió felizmente, animado por el largo de la lista mientras anotaba la idea. Estaba aliviado. Comparada con las ideas de Mila y Leo, un poema sonaba mucho más fácil ya que él no tenía idea de cómo pintar o cocinar.

El jueves, Viktor fue capaz encontrar a Chris solo, mientras que la mayoría de sus otros amigos estaban jugando a la mancha. Chris se había cansado y estaba recuperando el aliento apoyado contra un árbol. Viktor fingió que necesitaba un descanso también.

—Oye Chris, ¿tienes un momento?

El otro alfa todavía jadeaba pero asintió, lentamente logrando que su respiración se estabilice. —Sí, sólo dame un segundo… —. Se dejó caer hasta la base del árbol. Luego de unos cuantos segundos finalmente volvió a hablar. —¿Qué sucede?

—Esperaba que pudieras darme ideas de cortejo para Yuuri —. Viktor sacó su cuaderno y lo abrió en una página desgastada. Se la entregó a Chris, quien frunció el ceño y leyó con curiosidad.

—Tu lista parece buena hasta ahora.

—¿Puedes pensar en algo más?

—Hmm… —Chris se cayó por un momento—. ¿Qué tal un masaje?

Viktor lo miró desconfiadamente. —Un masaje. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

—Bueno, últimamente mi primo mayor ha estado cortejando a una chica de su secundaria. Dijo que es bastante linda. Una vez se juntó con sus amigos en casa y los escuché hablar. Su novia siempre se queja de que sus músculos están contracturados porque es parte del equipo de natación del colegio, así que él le hace masajes todo el tiempo.

—Muy bien… pero no creo que a Yuuri le guste si los músculos no le duelen. —Viktor levantó la mirada y vio a Yuuri en los columpios con Yuuko que se había unido a su grupo recientemente. Nunca había visto al omega adolorido.

Mientas tanto, Chris observó a Mila ser manchada por Georgi antes de darse la vuelta para perseguir a Phichit, Leo y Guang Hong. —Aunque aún creo que eso debe ser bueno porque mi primo dice que eso pone a los omegas animados para hacer otras cosas divertidas y lograr entrar a la segunda base.

—¿Qué otras cosas divertidas? ¿Y qué es segunda base? —preguntó Viktor, desconcertado.

Chris se encogió de hombros. —No sé, porque mi mamá entró en ese momento y le dio un chirlo en la cabeza por hablar sobre ese tipo de cosas enfrente de mí. Le pregunté luego que ella se fue que qué significaba lo que había dicho mamá y él sólo dijo que lo descubriría cuando sea mayor.

 —Uf, odio cuando la gente más grande dice eso.

—¡Lo sé, ¿verdad?! Es molesto, él lo dice todo el tiempo. No puedo esperar para ser mayor. —Los dos soltaron un suspiro de angustia mutua. Sin embargo, Viktor anotó la idea.

Fue el día viernes que Viktor pudo aproximarse a Phichit. Fue el que más le costó encontrar solo ya que no acostumbraba a estar muy lejos de Yuuri. Para la suerte de Viktor ese día cuando escuchó al beta decir que iba a volver al salón a buscar más cintas polaroid que dejó en su banco. Siguió a Phichit y se topó con él de regreso al patio.

—Eh, Viktor, no necesitabas venir también.

—En realidad, esperaba poder hablar contigo a solas.

—Oh, ¿de veras? ¿Por qué? —La sonrisa de Phichit se volvió traviesa—. ¿Es por Yuuri?

Viktor se aclaró la garganta y se paró derecho, inconscientemente queriendo verse más alto. —Antes que diga algo más, tienes que prometer que no le dirás nada a Yuuri.

—Hmm —El beta hizo una demostración de estar pensándolo—. Muy bien, de acuerdo. Mientras no sea nada malo.

—¡No puedes decirle, nunca!

—¡Está bien! —Phichit le dio una sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿qué es? ¡Dime, dime!

Viktor sacó su cuaderno y volteó la hoja. —Esperaba si podrías darme algunas ideas de cortejo para Yuuri. Ya les pregunté a todos los demás.

—Oooh, pues tengo un par de ideas.

¿Ideas, cómo, más de una? ¡Eso es genial! —Increíble, ¿en qué puedes pensar? —Viktor sacó la lapicera, listo para tomar notas.

 —Pueden salir a pasear a algún lado. ¿Alguien pensó en eso ya?

—Nop —Viktor escribió la idea—. ¿Cómo a dónde?

—¿Tal vez a ver una película? También pueden salir a comer. Luego pueden ir a jugar a algún parque o algo.

—Eso suena como una buena idea para hacer el fin de semana. ¿Qué más?

—Bueno, mi papá le dio a mi mamá una reliquia familia antes de casarse.

—¿Qué es una reliquia?

—Algo especial que pasa de generación en generación en tu familia. Como algo que tu bisabuelo le dio a tu abuelo que le dio a tu padre y luego a ti.

—Ooh…—Viktor estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras buscaba ideas. Podría haber algo que él pueda dar, podría tener que preguntarle a su Deda primero. —Gracias. ¿Eso es todo?

—Sip, ¡te haré saber si se me ocurren más ideas!

—Gracias Phichit, eres el mejor.

El beta sonrió y le dio una suave palmadita en el hombro. —Ahora vamos, volvamos y tú ve primero así Yuuri no sospecha.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Viktor prácticamente estaba saltando los escalones una vez las clases finalizaron para reunirse con Yuuri en su viaje de vuelta a casa ese día. La Sra. Katsuki había llamado la noche anterior y propuso ir a buscarlo y llevarlo junto con Yuuri a casa así ellos podían jugar antes de la cena más tarde esa noche. Él estuvo tan emocionado cuando Baba le dio permiso, aunque Deda refunfuño que debía hacer su tarea primero.

Yuuri sonrió viendo que tan feliz estaba Viktor mientras los dos caminaban juntos hacia el coche de Minako.

—¡Eh, Yuuri, Viktor! —Llamó Minako desde la ventana abierta.

—¡Hola Minako-sensei! —Viktor había empezado a llamarla con el mismo título que Yuuri solía hacerlo, lo que divertía a Minako sin fin. Mari abrió la puerta y se apartó para que su hermano y Yuuri entren. Una vez que todos los niños tenían sus cinturones de seguridad puestos, Minako puso en marcha el auto y se dirigió a los Katsukis.

—¿Estas emocionado, Viktor? —Minako habló desde el frente.

—¡Muy emocionado! No puedo esperar para ver tu casa, Yuuri. Gracias por dejar que venga.

—Por supuesto, quería poder verte ya que no pudimos juntaros el último fin de semana.

—Nah, me encantó ir a tu recital. Estuviste genial, ¡incluso mi Baba lo dijo! Y además, pude darte mi primer regalo. No lo olvides, tengo otro y te lo daré más tarde hoy. —Viktor sonrió ampliamente y le dio palmaditas a su mochila.

Minako levantó una ceja y miró a los dos en el espejo retrovisor. —¿Sobre qué es ese regalo? ¿Olvido el cumpleaños de alguien?

Viktor se volteó a ella animadamente. —Le estoy dando a Yuuri regalos de cortejo así podemos casarnos.

Minako soltó una carcajada. —¡Dios mío, ustedes dos! ¿Tus padres saben de esto, Yuuri?

El omega parpadeó y se ruborizó. Bajó la cabeza.

—Tomaré eso como un ‘no’. Oh chico, ¡ustedes dos no paran de sorprenderme! ¿Para eso fueron las flores, Viktor?

—¡Yup! Está bien, Minako-sensei, puedo decírselo a los padres de Yuuri luego. Mi papá siempre me dijo que un buen alfa no esconde secretos a su familia, ¡y Yuuri es así como que mi familia ahora ya que somos compañeros!

—Estoy segura de que los padres de Yuuri estarán complacidos de escuchar eso —. Minako se rió de su propio chiste mientras Mari le dirigía a la mujer una mirada nada impresionada.

El viaje a la casa de Yuuri  tardó un poco más. Viktor miraba de vez en cuando para descubrir que estaban en una zona tranquila con las casas separándose cada vez más y más unas de otras. Pasaron varios monumentos históricos y lugares emblemáticos, también el parque donde sabía que sus abuelos algunas veces iban a caminar los fines d semana. Minako giró alrededor de una colina sinuosa y pasaron una señal de madera que decía “Posada Lakeside” que colgaba de una estrecha calle de grava. Altos abetos y pinos los rodearon antes de que estuvieran frente a una cabaña estilo victoriana.

—Y aquí estamos —. Minako canturreó mientras estacionaba el auto y salía.

Viktor abrió la puerta de su lado y tomó la mano de Yuuri para ayudarlo a bajar mientras Mari salía por el otro lado.

—¡Ah, qué caballero! —Minako aplaudió—. Vengan, entremos.

Mientras tanto, Viktor estiró la cabeza para mirar alrededor los árboles que rodeaban el césped. —¡Vaya, no sabía que vivías en un bosque, Yuuri! ¡Tú casa se ve tan genial!

—Espera a ver el lago en la parte de atrás —dijo Mari, caminando a lado de Yuuri.

Los ojos de Viktor se abrieron de par en par. —¡Wow, ¿vives a lado de un lago?!

Mari rió entre dientes. —Sí, de ahí el nombre ‘Posada Lakeside’. No muy innovador pero papá lo dejó con ese nombre de cuando su tío solía ser el dueño.

Viktor se detuvo y dejó que Minako, Mari, y Yuuri entren primero. Observó el pequeño pero acogedor interior.  Había varias pinturas de paisajes que colgaban de las paredes del vestíbulo pero apenas pudo ver las fotos familiares en el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a la parte trasera? —preguntó Yuuri, quitándose su mochila.

—¡Si, quiero ver el lago!

Minako exclamó desde la sala. —Ustedes dos, tengan cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? No se acerquen mucho al lago, ¡no quiero tener que pescarlos fuera del agua!

—No te preocupes, Minako-sensei, ¡estaremos bien!

—Sí, ¡estaremos bien! —Viktor dijo mientras le permitía a Yuuri tomar su mano y guiarlo a la puerta trasera que llevaba a una superficie elevada.

Mari tenía razón, el patio –si es que se le podía llamar patio, tenía una mejor vista. La casa estaba situada en una suave pendiente que terminaba con un muelle de madera que se extendía varios metros en el lago. Había una canoa y dos kayaks amarrados al final, golpeándose suavemente en el agua. Podía ver un gran cobertizo a varios metros de distancia de ellos que tenía varios remos apoyados contra el costado. A unos cuantos metros de eso había tres mesas de picnic y bancos.

Desplazó su mirada al otro lado del patio para ver una red de voleibol y un arco de básquet portátil que tenía extras sacos de arena colocados encima de su base.

Mientras se bajaban las escaleras de la cubierta, Viktor vio un pequeño jardín vallado que contenía unas pocas flores pero muchas más verduras. Yuuri siguió su mirada y explicó: —A mi mamá le gusta cultivar algunas de nuestras verduras.

—¡Creo que es fantástico! También tenemos un jardín en mi casa, pero sólo de flores.

Los dos se acercaron a un columpio de madera cerca del lago y se treparon sobre él, volviendo la mirada hacia el agua. Se quedaron sentados en silencio durante un rato, Yuuri permitiendo que Viktor tomara algún tiempo para asimilar la vista. Después de un par de momentos Viktor exhaló. —Este es un lugar increíble, debes divertirte un montón aquí.

Yuuri sonrió tímidamente y balanceó sus pies adelante y hacia atrás, haciendo que el columpio se mueva. —Me gusta también, pero se vuelve aburrido después de un tiempo. La mayoría del tiempo la paso dentro.

—Si viviese aquí, ¡iría a aventuras todos los días!

Yuuri soltó una risita y Viktor sonrió, acercándose para tomar su mano. —No, de veras, ¡mira! —Viktor señaló un pequeño punto en el lado opuesto del lago. —¿Ves aquél lugar? Allí es donde se encuentra el reino oscuro. ¡Una malvada bruja vive allí y debemos proteger nuestro castillo de sus oscuros poderes! Porque si no lo hacemos, todo lo que hay en el jardín de tu mamá morirá y todos en el reino morirán de hambre.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron de par en par y jadeó, empezando a visualizar la historia. —¿Cómo la detendremos?

—Es fácil, tengo una varita mágica. —Se inclinó y tomó una larga varilla del suelo y comenzó a girarla a su alrededor—. ¡La única carita que puede lanzar embrujos lo suficientemente fuertes para matar a la bruja!

—¿Qué hay de mí?

—¡Tú puedes ser el caballero más importante del reino!

Yuuri se echó a reír e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el cielo a través de la cubierta de madera.

—Oh antes que lo olvide —dijo Viktor mientras alzaba su mochila que había estado llevando con él—. ¿Estás listo para tu segundo regalo? —Sonrió ampliamente cuando la cabeza de Yuuri se movió de arriba hacia abajo, animado.

—¡Sí, por favor! —Miró con atención mientras Viktor abría el cierre y agarraba algo dentro.

Viktor sacó un paquete grande de papel de seda verde y se lo dio a Yuuri. El omega lo tomó en sus manos sintiendo algo suave por dentro. No era de extrañar que Viktor pudiera apretujarlo hasta hacerlo entrar en su mochila. —¡Vamos, Yuuri, ábrelo!

—De acuerdo —. El sonido del papel romperse llenó el aire alrededor de ellos. —¡Ay, es tan lindo! —Yuuri jadeó ante el esponjoso poodle marrón. —Oh, ¿qué es esto? —. Yuuri notó una pequeña hendidura a lo largo de la espina dorsal del perro.

—Es también la cubierta de una caja de pañuelos, así puedes ponerle kleenexs dentro. ¿Te gusta?

—¡Sí, adoro los perros! ¡Muchas gracias, Viktor! —Yuuri sonrió radiante y acarició su mejilla contra el pelaje y respiró la esencia. Olía fuertemente a Viktor.

—Siempre quise un perro también. Tengo un peluche similar en casa —Viktor sonrió satisfecho al ver a Yuuri impresionado por su regalo. ¡Esta cosa del cortejo era pan comido!

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

—Qué lugar encantador tienen —dijo Lilia un par de horas más tarde mientras salía del coche, tomando la mano que Yakov le ofrecía.

—Sólo pido a Dios por qué esta cena sea tranquila. La última cosa que necesito es que nuestro nieto arme otra escena.

Los dos subieron los escalones y Yakov tocó el timbre. Luego de unos instantes, la puerta se abrió para revelar a Hiroko. —¡Bienvenidos! —. Saludó mientras abría la puerta mosquitera y se movía un lado para dejarlos entrar.

Lilia notó los zapatos a un lado de la puerta y preguntó si debían quitárselos pero Hiroko sacudió la cabeza.

—Por favor, siéntanse libres de dejárselos puestos, todos nuestros huéspedes en la posada caminan con el calzado puesto aquí. Sólo es un hábito difícil para nosotros de romper.

—Tienes un adorable hogar, Hiroko. ¿Cómo están los niños?

—¡Gracias! Viktor y Yuuri comieron más temprano con Mari. Los dos pasaron un buen rato jugado afuera. Se cansaron y se durmieron mientras miraban caricaturas. Mi esposo y yo los subimos a la habitación de Yuuri.

—Lamento el inconveniente.

—Oh no fue ningún problema —Hiroko entró en el comedor e hizo un gesto a la mesa más grande donde la comida ya estaba servida. Minako y Toshiya se pararon cuando vieron a los invitados. —Anata, ellos son Lilia y Yakov.

Toshiya se acercó y estrechó la mano de Lilia y Yakov. —Toshiya. Es un placer conocerlos.

—El nuestro —Lilia dio una suave sonrisa y estrechó su mano. Toshiya sacó una silla para ella e hizo un gesto a Yakov para que se siente a lado de ella. Lilia asintió a Minako que se sentó frente a ella. —Es bueno volverte a ver.

—Lo mismo digo, Lilia —Minako sonrió, aun incapaz de creer que se estaba refiriendo a uno de sus ídolos de la infancia por su primer nombre.

—Espero que no hayan esperado mucho por nosotros —Yakov habló y miró los platos frente a ellos.

—Para nada. Dijimos a las seis después de todo. Todo salió a tiempo a pesar que agregué un par de platos adicionales.

—De nuevo, gracias por recibirnos —dijo Lilia mientras Yakov le pasaba una ensalada. Él miró con curiosidad el aderezo de sésamo, pero lo echó sobre los vegetales antes de pasárselo a ella.

—Y nosotros estamos felices de recibirlos aquí. Con nuestro Yuuri y Viktor siendo tan buenos amigos, supuse que sería bueno para nosotros conocernos. Los dos se divirtieron mucho hoy temprano —dijo Hiroko y sonrió mientras levantaba una tetera. —¿Té verde? —Ofreció a Yakov primero.

—Sí, por favor. Gracias.

—Es un lugar bonito el que tienen. Yakov y yo a veces vamos a caminar al parque cercano. Nunca nos aventuramos a venir aquí antes.

—No me sorprende, esta es una zona muy tranquila —habló Toshiya mientras su esposa le servía a Lilia su té—. Pero solemos tener un buen negocio ya que no hay muchas cadenas hoteleras importantes en la zona. A muchas personas les gusta venir aquí por los monumentos históricos y prefieren una pequeña posada familiar de todos modos. La vista al lago es la atracción principal.

—¿Su familia siempre vivió aquí? —preguntó Yakov.

—No, solíamos vivir en Japón hasta que Mari tuvo cinco años. Mi tío solía ser el dueño junto con mi tía pero cuando falleció mi tía nos lo dio, ella prefirió mudarse a Hawái donde vivían mis primos. En ese momento, solíamos tener nuestro negocio de aguas termales en Japón pero no había suficientes turistas para mantenerlo a flote. Nos mudamos aquí. Minako se mudó aquí con nosotros luego de un año. ¿Qué hay de ustedes y Viktor?

Yakov tomó un sorbo de té y bajó la taza. —Viktor nació en la ciudad de Nueva York, pero sus padres se mudaron aquí luego de buscar un lugar más tranquilo para criarlo. Lilia y yo originalmente vinimos de vacaciones algún tiempo atrás, pero cuando su padre tuvo que volver a Rusia por trabajo ella y yo nos quedamos para cuidar a Vitya.

La pregunta no formulada colgaba en el aire. Lilia decidió finalmente aclararla. —La madre de Vitya, nuestra querida Katya, murió hace casi un año. —Ella colocó una mano reconfortante en el brazo de Yakov cuando sintió que su marido se tensaba ante la mención de su hija.

Hubo un sonido de cubiertos dejándose caer y Minako murmuró una disculpa.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¡lo siento tanto! —dijo Hiroko entrecortadamente—. ¡Pobre Viktor! Estoy agradecida que él los tenga aquí para él.

—Su nieto es muy fuerte para atravesar por algo como esto tan joven —dijo Toshiya, ceñudo—. Mis condolencias.

—Gracias. Para ser honestos, nuestro Vitya no estuvo bien durante varios meses. Era muy cercano  a su madre.

—Por supuesto, no hay vínculo más fuerte que la de un niño con su madre.

Yakov soltó un cansado suspiro que pareció envejecerlo una severa cantidad de años. —Él se negaba a abandonar su cuarto por los primeros dos meses no importa cuán duro tratáramos de sacarlo de allí. E incluso entonces era sólo una sombra de lo que solía ser, simplemente haciéndolo todo de forma mecánica. Casi no habló una palabra. No fue sino hasta el último mes o así que él comenzó a ser parte del mundo de nuevo.

Lilia sonrió con tristeza. —Es por eso que estamos tan felices de que él y Yuuri sean tan buenos amigos. Viktor ha progresado mucho en estas semanas, y creemos que gran parte de eso es gracias a su hijo.

—Y nosotros estamos felices también que Yuuri haya hallado un buen amigo en Viktor —y ante eso los ojos de Hiroko buscaron los de su esposo quien asintió animándola a continuar—. Nuestro hijo siempre fue un niño ansioso. Incluso a una corta edad siempre sintió la presión de hacer bien las cosas y no se toma los fracasos muy a la ligera. Siempre hicimos lo mejor para alentarlo y apoyarlo. Su nieto ha hecho maravillas en lograr que Yuuri se sienta más relajado en la escuela. Es la primera vez que lo vemos ansiosos por ir a clase.

Lilia asintió y estaba agradecida que ambas familias sientan la mutua apreciación por la amistad de Yuuri y Viktor. Decidió hablar sobre el otro tema que al parecer nadie se animaba de traer a la conversación. —Creo que son conscientes sobre el pequeño juego de cortejo que ellos están jugando, ¿no?

Hiroko soltó una risita y su esposo rió entre dientes. —Ah, sí, Minako nos informó más temprano. Y el mismo Viktor nos dijo que estaba cortejando a Yuuri así podían casarse.

Yakov gruñó. —Nos gustaría que sepan que hemos intentado hablar con Vitya, pero nuestro nieto no escucha y no entrará en razón.

Lilia interrumpió rápidamente. — Por favor, sepan que les aseguramos que nada… inapropiado ocurrirá. No pierdo de vista a mi nieto y nos aseguramos de que él no esté cerca de cosas que lo mal influencie.

—Oh por favor no se preocupen — aseguró Hiroko—. Nunca sospechamos que nada de eso fuese a pasar. Viktor es claramente un niño muy bien educado y es un joven caballero cuando se trata de Yuuri. Sólo los he visto abrazarse o tomarse de las manos, nada más. —A su lado Toshiya asintió mientras Minako permaneció en silencio, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Más tarde esa noche los Katsukis llevaron a Yakov y Lilia al piso de arriba. Pasaron la habitación de Mari y Hiroko se detuvo para abrir la puerta de la habitación de Yuuri cuidadosamente, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Los ojos de todos se suavizaron ante la escena frente a ellos.

Las luces habían sido dejadas encendidas y ellos pudieron ver a Yuuri encorvado a un lado de Viktor, que estaba tendido frente a él en la cama gemela del omega. Las mantas estaban sobre los hombros de Yuuri, pero Viktor debió haber pateado las suyas mientras dormía porque estaban enredadas alrededor de sus tobillos. Entre ellos estaba el poodle marrón de peluche/caja de pañuelos que Viktor le compró a Yuuri a principio de esa semana. Pera la parte más dulce era cómo, incluso en el sueño los dos sujetaban sus manos en el espacio entre ellos.

Hiroko se apartó y observó a Yakov acercarse a la cama, con los ojos inusualmente tiernos contemplando la pacifica vista que tenía frente a él. Lilia se acercó a su lado y se inclinó para apoyar la palma en la mejilla de Viktor, observando como sus ojos se abrieron al contacto. —¿Baba? —dijo y murmuró algo más en ruso.

Lilia sonrió. —Debemos irnos, Vitya. Es tarde.

Viktor gimió y se acurrucó más en la cama cerrando los ojos de nuevo. —Quiero quedarme con Yuuri.

Yakov suspiró y se agachó para alzar a su nieto, gruñendo ante el peso. —Otra vez será, Vitya.

Viktor se quejó y continuó aferrándose de la mano de Yuuri, incluso cuando sintió que lo levantaban. El movimiento despertó a Yuuri y el omega gimió, todavía medio dormido. —¿Viktor? —. Bostezó y se giró para ver a Viktor ser llevado por su abuelo.

—Vamos, Vitya, suelta su mano. Puedes venir a dormir en cualquier otro momento. —Lilia sonrió. Viktor hizo una mueca cuando Yuuri soltó sus manos para frotar el sueño de sus ojos.

—Adiós, Viktor —. Yuuri lo miró desde su lugar en la cama y lo saludó con la mano.

—Adiós, Yuuri —. Viktor lo saludó con la mano tristemente cuando apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su abuelo. Los dos se miraron hasta que Viktor salió de la habitación, Toshiya apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

De nuevo en la cama, Yuuri suspiró con el brazo aún tendido a su lado. El lugar en la cama donde Viktor había estado durmiendo todavía estaba cálido. Sus manos sintieron el suave pelaje artificial del peluche que Viktor le había dado más temprano y lo tomó para acercarlo a su pecho, enterrando su rostro en su suave calor. No era un sustituto del alfa, pero todavía tenía su olor y se dejó adormecer por él, sintiéndose caer de nuevo en el sueño.


	6. El cortejo de Yuuri.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde Viktor usa los consejos de sus amigos para continuar cortejando a su omega, donde algunos intentos son más exitosos que otros.

**El cortejo de Yuuri.**

_¡Ganbatte, Vitya-chan! ¡Davai!_

El siguiente lunes por la noche Viktor se sentó casi encorvado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Hacía rato había terminado la tarea, su tutor habiéndose ido dos horas antes. A su alrededor había varias piezas de hojas rayadas arrugadas. Frunció el ceño en concentración mientras golpeaba la lapicera contra el borde de su cuaderno, haciendo varios puntos en la página mientras releía la pieza entera de principio a fin.

 

_Mi querido Yuuri_

_Dulce omega, sonrisas brillantes y suaves_

_Alegras mi corazón_

_Me siento liviano, cuando te veo_

_Agradables ojos como chocolate_

_Manos perfectas en las mías_

_Puedes conservar mi corazón bajo llave_

_Porque sólo contigo brillo_

_Cuando nos casemos, espero que sea pronto_

_Seré el perfecto alfa y compañero_

_Te daré todo, incluso la luna_

_Porque este es nuestro destino, esto está destinado a ser_

_Así que por favor acéptame_

_Y deja que te llame mío_

_Seré por siempre feliz_

_Si podemos estar juntos todo el tiempo_

 

Su entrecejo se deshizo y sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad cuando llegó al final del poema. Sonaba mejor que nunca. —Este es el mejor de todos —dijo, finalmente reclinándose en la silla y estirándose. Más allá de la puerta abierta de la biblioteca escuchó la voz de su Baba llamarlo.

Jadeó cuando vio la hora en el reloj grandfather. —Vaya, ¿ya son las siete? —¡No había duda de que llegaba tarde para la cena! Cerró su cuaderno y saltó de la silla finalmente sintiendo el hambre. Primero lo primero, comerá algo y después re-escribirá el poema en una hoja mejor. Tal vez podía pedirle a su Deda que le dé algunas de esas hojas lujosas que guarda en su estudio.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Viktor le regaló el poema a Yuuri durante el recreo dos días después. Se alejó y dejó al omega leerlo sonriendo radiante cuando vio el rostro del omega volverse más y más rojo con cada línea leída. Detrás de él estaba Phichit y Yuuko. El resto de sus otros amigos estaban absortos jugando en otra área del patio.

Yuuri parecía haberse quedado sin palabras y se veía como si estuviese re-leyendo el poema desde el principio mientras Yuuko se sentó y se desvaneció un poco en exagerada emoción. —¡Viktor esa fue la cosa más linda que he leído! Eres tan bueno con las palabras.

—Bien hecho Viktor. Mira, creo que Yuuri ya no puede hablar más. ¡Eso es bueno! —bromeó Phichit, codeando a su amigo que escondía su cabeza detrás del papel.

—G-Gracias Viktor. Este fue muy bueno. Deberías ser un poeta. —La sonrisa de Yuuri era más brillante que el sol.

El pecho de Viktor se infló con orgullo. Los dedos entumecidos y los sinfines de revisiones valieron la pena.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Ahora si tan sólo él fuera bueno en hacer esta pintura. Esta vez, Viktor estaba en la sala acristalada ese fin de semana sentado en un taburete de madera frente a un lienzo apoyado en un caballete. La luz que entraba por los ventanales bañaba la habitación en un cálido resplandor en la tarde de octubre.

Antes esa semana había convencido a su Baba y Deda para llevarlo a la tienda local de arte y artesanías y comprar los suministros que necesitaba para hacer un nuevo cuadro. En lugar de oleos, el empleado de la tienda recomendó acrílicos y sugirió los suministros artísticos para estudiantes ya que él era joven y nuevo en la pintura. Sin embargo, Viktor protestó, decidido a hacer aquel cuadro con lo mejor de lo mejor. Con los pinceles, el caballete, los lienzos (compró varios ya que a juzgar por su poema era probable que tal vez necesite varios intentos hasta que esté satisfecho), paleta y pinturas, el costo terminó siendo un total de doscientos dólares los cuales para cualquier otra familia habrían sido bastante indulgencia para el repentino capricho de un niño por empezar a pintar.

Le dijo a sus abuelos que aprendieron algo en la clase de arte y quería darle una oportunidad pero Viktor notó como su Deda entrecerraba los ojos hacia él con sospecha. Tenía la sensación de que su Baba también sospechaba algo pero ella por otro lado decidió seguirle la corriente.

Bajó la mirada hacia la mesa que pidió a una de las criadas que pusiera junto al caballete, la cual tenía varios libros de arte abiertos mostrando cuadros, tratando de inspirarse en ellos. En el otro lado estaban algunas polaroids de Yuuri, cortesía de Phichit, así tenía una referencia.

Sus ojos casi perforaban el lienzo en blanco frente suyo como si el hecho que estén aún sin una gota de color lo ofendiera. Bufó. Bueno, este cuadro no iba a pintarse por sí mismo. Mojó el pincel con un poco de agua, limpió el excedente con una servilleta como decía en la revista ‘Pintura Acrílica para Principiantes’ que compró, y lo sumergió en la pintura azul antes de hacer el primer trazo sobre el lienzo.

—Este… bueno, es interesante debo reconocer —comentó Minako mientras miraba el cuadro que Toshiya acababa de traer del baúl del auto. El padre de Yuuri lo colgó a lado del cuadro de un paisaje que solía estar allí en la pared mientras él, Mari, y Hiroko miraban la nueva decoración.

Mari y Minako estaban curiosas cuando vieron a Yuuri acercarse al auto llevando algo rectangular envuelto en papel marrón. Él dijo que era otro regalo de cortejo de Viktor pero el alfa le dijo que no lo abra hasta que él esté en su casa. Una vez llegaron a casa, Minako se reunió con Hiroko y Toshiya mientras Yuuri abría el paquete para revelar un cuadro en un marco de madera barnizado. Yuuri había inclinado su cabeza mirándolo con curiosidad, sin estar muy seguro de que pensar, pero le pidió a su padre que lo cuelgue antes de subir las escaleras para hacer su tarea.

—Todavía no descubro que se supone que debe ser —murmuró Mari mientras daba un paso más de cerca el cuadro. El estilo le recordó a las pinturas que aprendieron en la clase de arte, con las pinceladas similares a una pintura de Van Gogh. Sin embargo, las pinceladas de Viktor eran más gruesas, un poco más salvajes y mucho más erráticas. La imagen era menos definida en comparación con una típica pintura impresionista ya que hacía más difícil distinguir cual era el tema.

—Oh aquí, mira esta parte —. Hiroko señaló un conjunto de dos cortas líneas azules sobre dos gruesas pinceladas grisáceas—. Esto de aquí parecen las gafas de Yuuri.

—¿Eh? —dijo Minako con escepticismo —. ¿Quieres decirme que esto se supone de que un retrato de Yuuri? —. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como si eso le facilitara encontrar la semejanza con Yuuri.

—Ah, ahora que lo mencionas, creo verle el parecido —Toshiya rió entre dientes—. Mira la mezcla de negro, azul oscuro, violeta y marrón de arriba. Creo que se supone que es su cabello.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué la piel es una rara mezcla de amarillo pálido, blanco, rosa, y beige?

—¿Supongo que sólo es el estilo?

—Bueno entonces es un estilo bastante raro —dijo Mari, finalmente alejándose para mirar la imagen completa.

—¡Dio mio! ¡Qué hermosa obra de arte! —. Una voz acentuada exclamó desde atrás del grupo y todos se giraron para ver al Sr. Viscomi, un turista italiano que se estaba hospedando en la posada desde hacía dos días. El anciano aplaudió, sus ojos brillando de asombro mientras observaba el cuadro de Viktor. —Scusi, permesso, por favor dejen que me acerque.

El grupo se movió para dejar pasar al hombre con expresiones confundidas mientras el Sr. Viscomi se acercaba directo hacia la pintura y se inclinaba. —¡Che bellissima! ¡Qué obra más vigorosa! La composición, las pinceladas, la profundidad, la gran magnitud de las emociones… puedo saborear el anhelo y la admiración que el artista tiene por este tema.

Los Katsukis y Minako quedaron asombrados ante la efusión de las alabanzas que el hombre reservó para la pintura. Esto era lo más emocionado que jamás lo habían visto.

—Bueno, carece de iluminación… sí… pero aun así, ¡no es suficiente para desviar de lo que obviamente es una cantidad de talento en bruto! —. El Sr. Viscomi miró la esquina de la pintura, tratando de leer la firma desprolija—. ¿V. Nikiforov? No creo estar conocer ese artista. Suena a ruso. —Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a Toshiya—. ¿Cuánto cuesta?

Toshiya parpadeó. —¿Disculpe?

El Sr. Viscomi señaló el cuadro a lo loco. —Por favor, me gustaría comprar esta pintura. Soy un coleccionista de arte, señor Katsuki, y debo tener esa en mi colección.

Hiroko balbuceó incrédula. —Lo siento, señor Viscomi, pero me temo que la pintura no está a la venta.

—¡Cinco mil dólares! Pagaré cinco mil por esta pintura.

—Yo… Nosotros… —Los ojos de Toshiya se abrieron cómicamente y giró su cabeza desesperadamente hacia su esposa. ¡Era un precio demasiado tentador! Minako ya no estaba ocultando su incredulidad, su mandíbula cayendo ante la oferta.

—¡Siete mil dólares!

—Lo siento, señor Viscomi, pero… no está a la venta —repitió Hiroko, pero esta vez sus palabras sonaron débiles mientras vacilaba ante la cantidad de dinero. Junto a ella, Minako jadeó por aire y apoyó la mano en su pecho como si le doliera físicamente que Hiroko haya rechazado la oferta del hombre.

—¿Entonces tienes otros de este artista? ¿Conoces al artista? Debo conocerlo o conocerla. Usted no entiende, ¡este talente debe ser reconocido! ¡Debo tomar algunas piezas para una exhibición!

—Viktor me dijo que ésta era su primera pintura —. Una voz pequeña soltó de sopetón. Mari y los adultos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Yuuri bajando las escaleras, mirando la escena frente a él con curiosidad. Agachó la cabeza cuando notó a todos mirándolo—. No sé si hizo otros. Me dijo que le costó mucho hacer este.

—Ah, hola joven —. El señor Viscomi sonrió amablemente, se acercó y se agachó para estar a la altura de Yuuri—. ¿Y quién es este Viktor? Es un pintor muy talentoso.

Yuuri volvió a mirar el piso y murmuró, todavía sintiendo ansiedad por hablar con un extraño, especialmente uno adulto. —Viktor es mi compañero. Él pintó esto para mí como un regalo de cortejo.

—Mi scusi, ¿dijiste ‘compañero’? —. El señor Viscomi murmuró algo en italiano—. Los estadounidenses están mucho más avanzados de lo que pensaba. ¿Es una extraña costumbre que desconozco, que los niños se cortejen entre sí? —dirigió la pregunta a Hiroko y a Toshiya.

Hiroko se ruborizó mientras su marido simplemente sacudía con vehemencia la cabeza. —Ah… es sólo un pequeño juego que ellos dos juegan. Viktor es uno de los compañeros de clase de Yuuri.

—¿Davvero? ¿Quieres decir que he estado alabando la obra maestra de un pequeño de cinco años?

—V-Viktor tiene siete —susurró Yuuri.

El hombre jadeó. —Un niño prodigio no descubierto. ¡Esto es excelente! ¡Oh, a la comunidad de arte le encantará esto! ¿Qué te parecen diez mil dólares?

Al final, un insatisfecho señor Viscomi terminó su estadía en la posada y se fue dos días después sin un solo cuadro. Sin embargo, hizo que Toshiya prometiera que organizaría una reunión entre él y Viktor Nikiforov cuando regresara a esa área en su próximo viaje a los Estados Unidos.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

El próximo desafío de Viktor era, de algún modo, cocinarle algo a Yuuri. Le había pedido a Mila que le pida a su mamá una receta simple y al día siguiente ella llegó con una lista de instrucciones de cómo hacer cupcakes de chocolate. Luego le pidió a su chef, el Sr. Moreau, que le apartara los ingredientes. Cuando el hombre se ofreció para cocinar por él, Viktor rechazó su ofrecimiento, diciendo que él esperaba cocinar con su Baba más tarde esa noche. Eso provocó que el hombre le levante una ceja pero el Sr. Moreau aceptó y se fue más temprano esa tarde, por lo general saliendo temprano ya que Viktor y sus abuelos de a menudo cenaban afuera los fines de semana.

Ahora mismo Deda y Baba estaban caminando en el parque cerca de la casa de Yuuri como suelen hacer en los ociosos domingos como hoy. Ellos lo invitaron a unírseles pero Viktor se negó, diciendo que tenía que hacer algo más para Yuuri. Ahora que estaba solo podía empezar a trabajar.

 Viktor tomó la receta que Mila le trajo. Había solo seis pasos que se veían bastante simples. Viktor se arremangó y tomó un bol y volvió a mirarla receta. Allí pedía medir en una taza las ¾ partes de cacao en polvo. Viktor tuvo dificultades en abrir la caja y una vez logró abrir la cosa terminó ensuciándose un montón con cacao. Estaba a punto de verterlo en la taza medidora, pero un pensamiento detuvo sus acciones. Si ¾ de taza era bueno, entonces la caja completa sería aún mejor, ¿verdad? ¡Eso debe agregar un poco de sabor a chocolate extra en el cupcake! Viktor asintió y vertió toda la caja en el bol.

Qué sigue… ah, ¾ partes de harina, ½ cucharada de polvo para hornear, 1 taza de azúcar, 1 cucharada de esencia de vainilla, y ¼ cucharada de sal. Viktor fue incapaz de encontrar las cucharas de la medida que necesitaba por lo que hizo su mejor estimación para las cantidades con una cuchara normal.

Luego en la receta se pedían tres huevos grandes. Viktor se dirigió a la nevera y los tomó del estante lateral. Sólo debía lanzarlos ahí, ¿verdad? Viktor los dejó caer en el bol y vio como uno de ellos se rompió contra otro, haciendo que la yema y la clara de huevo salieran de su cáscara y se desparramaran en la desastrosa mezcolanza.

Lo último era las barritas de manteca. Volvió a la nevera pero descubrió que sólo había dos. Ahora no podría continuar. Agarró una silla para ver si se le habría perdido alguna pero no, había mirado bien. Sin embargo, encontró una paquete de barritas de queso crema más atrás. Queso crema, manteca, ¿cuál es la gran diferencia? Ambos eran barras así que era casi lo mismo. Viktor se inclinó y abrió el paquete para sacar uno y lo lanzó junto con las barras de manteca en el bol.

Ahora era tiempo de mezclar. El Sr. Moreau había dejado la batidora preparada en uno de los mostradores de granito. Viktor colocó una silla contra el mostrador y gruñó mientras luchaba por subirse a la silla mientras llevaba el bol. ¡No podía esperar por ser mayor así lograba ser más alto! Levantó la parte superior de la batidora y colocó el recipiente dentro antes de volver a colocar la parte superior para que los batidores cavaran la mezcla.

Pero no sucedió nada… Entonces Viktor presionó el botón de encendido e inmediatamente gritó cuando una parte de la harina y huevo y sus cáscaras lo salpicó. Desesperadamente miró el aparato y presionó los botones al azar hasta que uno de ellos finalmente bajó la velocidad. Por desgracia, era demasiado tarde ya que la mayoría de la receta estaba ahora sobre él; una pasta horrible de huevos rotos, globos de harina y cacao en polvo. Viktor gimió consternado cuando vio que apenas quedaba nada en el recipiente.

Gruñendo frustrado se sentó en la silla. ¡Los buenos alfas no se rinden! ¡Yuuri valía la pena! Se bajó de la silla y la empujó hacia los gabinetes que sabía que tenían un montón de comida instantánea y premezclada. ¡Tiene que haber algo que él pueda hacer!

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Ese tranquilo paseo hizo maravillas. No había nada como un soplo de aire fresco, sol cálido, y una buena conversación con su esposa que lo hizo sentir más joven y ayudó a ponerlo de un raro buen humor. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de brandy junto con su libro favorito para rematarlo. La pareja subió los escalones de la entrada de la mansión y Yakov abrió la puerta principal.

Una vez que lo hizo, todos los sentidos estaban en alerta. Algo estaba terriblemente mal. Aunque no podía verlo, podía oler claramente el humo. Junto a él, Lilia jadeo. —¡Vitya! —Había una conmoción procedente de la cocina. Rápidamente los dos corrieron hacia el fuerte sonido, el olor al humo haciéndose más fuerte. Cuando llegaron al pasillo que conducía a la cocina ya podían ver el humo y lo más alarmante, la luz parpadeante de lo que sin dudas eran llamas más allá de la puerta que conducía a la cocina.

—¡VITYA! —gritó Yakov cuando los dos finalmente entraron a la cocina. La espalda de su nieto estaba frente a él a sólo un par de metros de distancia mientras Viktor miraba con los ojos abiertos las llamas que provenían de lo que solía ser su microondas. Frente al electrodoméstico estaba Anna, una de sus criadas, luchando con el extintor.

—Bozhe moi —Lilia respiró horrorizada mientras rápidamente agarró a Vitya y lo acercó a ella, sosteniéndolo lejos de las llamas.

—¡Aquí, pásamelo! —. Yakov agarró el extintor y empujó a Anna a salvo mientras se acercaba a las llamas y activaba el extintor, enviando una corriente continua de espuma blanca a la base del fuego. Después de unos segundos todas las llamas se apagaron. Yakov lanzó el extintor a un lado y jadeó en busca de aire. Literalmente acababa de perder cinco años de vida allí mismo. —¡¿Qué pasó?! —Se volvió hacia Anna, la pobre mujer temblando y moviendo la cabeza.

—¡No sé, Sr. Feltsman! ¡Vine cuando oí a Vitya gritar y vi las llamas!

—Es mi culpa —Una voz temblorosa provenía del muchacho todavía sujeto firmemente en los brazos de Lilia—. Yo lo hice. Todo fue culpa mía —Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Viktor y se estremeció cuando Yakov volvió su mirada encolerizada hacia él. —¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! —El muchacho comenzó a gritar y se giró para enterrar el rostro en la cintura de su abuela.

Yakov estuvo a punto de replicar pero se detuvo cuando Lilia le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Vitya… está bien. Estamos aliviados de que estés bien. Que Anna está bien. Pero por favor dinos que sucedió. —Lilia pasó las manos por el cabello largo de Viktor mientras trataba de calmar al joven alfa.

—Estaba tratando de cocinar.

Yakov cerró los ojos con exasperación cuando se volteó y comenzó a frotarse la sien. Ya sabía a donde iba esto.

—¿Cocinar? Pero Vitya podrías haberme pedido que te prepare algo —dijo Anna.

—Quería cocinar algo para Yuuri yo mismo. Sería trampa si alguien me ayudara.

Anna frunció el ceño confundida, sin saber quién era Yuuri o que tenía que ver con la repentina necesidad de Viktor por cocinar.

Lilia soltó un suspiro cansado mientras se arrodillaba frente a Viktor. —Oh Vitya…

—Lo siento.

Yakov se acercó y se detuvo frente a ellos. Lilia sacudió la cabeza y gesticuló un ‘no ahora’. El pobre muchacho se mostraba claramente arrepentido. —Está bien, Vitya, está bien. Por favor, no hagas nada de eso de nuevo. Nos asustaste.

El niño asintió frenéticamente. —Lo prometo.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Viktor estaba inusualmente desanimado y callado al día siguiente en la escuela. Yuuri notó al instante que algo no andaba bien cuando Viktor apenas podía mirarlo a los ojos cuando lo saludó antes que sonara el timbre para dar inicio a las clases. El joven alfa carecía de su acostumbrada alegría cuando se sentó y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos, trazando patrones aleatorios en su pupitre con su dedo índice.

Yuuri se volteó para mirar a Mila, Georgi, y Chris fruncir el ceño a Viktor. Eso confirmó que no estaba imaginando cosas.

\- - -

—Oye Viktor, ¿puedo hablarte a solas? —Yuuri se acercó a Viktor durante el recreo. Detrás de él, Phichit, Leo, Guang Hong, Georgi, Mila y Yuuko observaron cuidadosamente su interacción.

—¿Huh? —Viktor tenía la mirada perdida—. Lo siento Yuuri, ¿qué dijiste?

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —repitió Yuuri. Llevaba una bolsa en una mano y tendió la otra a Viktor. El alfa parpadeó, mirando la mano extendida hacia él antes de tomarla, levantándose del banco.

—Oooh mira eso, ¡tú tortolito rechoncho quiere hablar contigo Nikiforov! —exclamó un alfa robusto un año más grande a ellos. Viktor se dio la vuelta, frunciendo el ceño a punto de gritarle algo en respuesta cuando Yuuko golpeó y pateó al estudiante más grande.

—¡Oye, Takeshi Nishigori! ¡Déjalos ahora mismo! —Yuuri parpadeó, nunca viendo así de enojada a la siempre jovial niña. Yuuko gruñó y se puso de puntillas, tratando de intimidar al alfa mayor.

Parecía funcionar ya que Takeshi levantó los brazos en modo de defensa claramente desconfiando de Yuuko, que tenía los puños apretados a los costados. —De acuerdo, bien. Por el amor de Dios… —Él se sonrojó e hizo una mueca, alejándose abatido.

Yuuri estaba un poco confundido con la respuesta de Takeshi pero tenía algo más importante de que ocuparse. Es decir, su preocupado compañero. Viktor seguía mirando el lugar donde estaba Takeshi. Bien, algo definitivamente estaba mal. —Vamos, Viktor. —Yuuri tiró la mano del alfa y él cumplió, dando la vuelta y dejando a Yuuri tomar la iniciativa mientras el omega los condujo a un árbol aislado en la esquina del patio.

Yuuri se sentó, colocando la bolsa a su lado y Viktor lo imitó, cruzándose de piernas no preocupándose cuando la posición provocó que algo de césped manche sus pantalones. Yuuri dejó que varios segundos pasen antes de preguntar: —¿Qué pasa, Viktor?

—Nada —Eso no sonaba muy convincente—. Estoy cansado, es todo.

—Hmm… de acuerdo —Yuuri levantó la cabeza para mirar las hojas encima de ellos. Algunas ya estaban volviéndose ligueramente  amarillas—. ¿Entonces nada pasó este fin de semana? —Miró de nuevo a Viktor para ver al alfa hacer una mueca y bajar la cabeza. Yuuri entrecerró los ojos ante el movimiento. Era tan raro ver su propio gesto reflejado en Viktor y más extraño aún ver al alfa comportarse de forma tan antisocial y cerrada. Él apretó la mano de Viktor.

Viktor suspiró y murmuró. —Tal vez algo insignificante pasó. —Yuuri se quedó callado. Quería que Viktor contara su historia a su propio ritmo y sin presiones.

—O tal vez… algo grande pasó. Podría haber causado un incendio en nuestra cocina.

La confesión sorprendió a Yuuri ya que jadeó y se giró completamente hacia Viktor. —Oh Dios mío, ¿están todos bien?

—¡S-Sí todos están bien! Deda estaba tan enojado pero creo que Baba lo detuvo para que no me castigue porque normalmente me hubiese metido en un graaaan problema por algo como eso.

—¿Cómo prendiste fuego la cocina?

Viktor se pasó la mano por el cabello, frustrado. —Estaba tratando de cocinarte un cupcake como mi próximo regalo, pero me salpiqué toda la mezcla en la ropa así que traté de prepararte en el microondas algo de sopa para el almuerzo.

Yuuri frunció el ceño, confundido. —Pero mamá siempre prepara sopa en el microondas y nunca incendió nada.

—Anna dice que es porque la dejé en la lata.

—Oh…

Viktor gimió y presionó las rodillas contra su pecho, enterrando el rostro en sus brazos. —Lo siento mucho, Yuuri, soy un alfa tan malo. Te iba a hacer algo y no pude cocinarte nada. No tengo un regalo para ti esta semana, ¡pero te prometo que la semana que viene te daré uno mejor para compensarlo! —Levantó la cara para revelar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas—. Todavía te casarás conmigo, ¿verdad? —Sus labios comenzaron a temblar mientras retenía un sollozo.

El corazón de Yuuri se rompió ante la mirada agonizada en el rostro de Viktor. No quería verlo así nunca más. Viktor era siempre alegre, siempre tan brillante como un rayo de sol y se veía tan fuera de lugar ver al alfa de este modo. —Viktor, ¡está bien! —Pensarás que dijo lo contrario, porque al salir las palabras de su boca causó que Viktor llore más—. ¡De veras, Viktor! ¡Somos compañeros y definitivamente nos casaremos sin importar qué! Ni siquiera me importa si nunca me obsequias algo.

Viktor frotó sus ojos con el dorso de la mano. —¿E-En serio? ¿Aún si no puedo probarme como un alfa?

—Sí, es serio —. Yuuri sonrió y se acercó para secarle las lágrimas con la manga—. Porque ya eres perfecto. Eres mi alfa, ¿recuerdas?

Viktor rió aliviado e inclinó la cabeza hasta que estuvo apoyada en la frente de Yuuri. Ante el contacto el omega soltó una risita. —¡Además, esta vez _yo_ tengo un regalo para _ti!_

—¿Qué? ¿Un regalo para mí? —Viktor parpadeó, confundido—. Pero, ¿por qué? Yo soy el que se supone que debe cortejarte.

Yuuri se encogió de brazos y se dio la vuelta para recuperar la bolsa que colocó a su lado antes. —No quiero ser el que recibe regalos todo el tiempo, así que decidí hacerte algo, como una forma de agradecerte por todo hasta ahora.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Viktor cuando se acercó la bolsa. Sacó el papel de seda en ella para ver la curiosa forma dentro. —Oooh, ¿qué es? —Alargó la mano y sintió el papel contra sus dedos mientras sacaba el regalo—. ¡Vaya, asombroso! —. Una sonrisa radiante se extendió en su rostro cuando miró asombrado un ramo de rosas origami color azul. Se parecía a las flores normales, con los tallos verdes y hojas también hechas de papel. —¡Está fantástico, Yuuri! ¡Mi omega es impresionante! —Viktor se acercó para abrazar a Yuuri.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Gustarme? ¡Lo adoro! ¡Gracias Yuuri!

 El momento fue interrumpido por una tos y los alumnos se alejaron y se voltearon para ver a una mujer alta usando un sweater rojo y una pollera de corderoy gris aproximarse a ellos. Tenía el cabello de color castaño grisáceo atado en un rodete en la base del cuello y miró hacia abajo, los ojos avellana calculadores mientras los observaba detrás de un par de gafas con el marco en forma de ojos de gato. —¿Sr. Nikiforov, Sr. Katsuki? —Los jóvenes estudiantes se separaron y miraron curiosamente a la mujer.

—¿Si? —Viktor fue el primero en hablar mientras se inclinaba para tomar la mano de Yuuri. Ya podía sentir los primeros signos de estrés de Yuuri, quien se tensó a su lado.

Viktor se preguntaba si esta mujer iba a hablarles como el Sr. Thompson, pero para su sorpresa, simplemente les dio una tenue sonrisa y se detuvo a menos de un metro de ellos. —¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?

—Yuuri sólo me estaba dando un regalo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es la ocasión Yuuri?

Yuuri bajó la cabeza y dejó de hablar abruptamente. Viktor frunció el ceño, pensando que no era asunto de la mujer. —Un regalo de cumpleaños tardío. —Era una mentira ya que era más como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, pero fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Viktor.

La mujer sonrió de nuevo aunque no alcanzó completamente a sus ojos. —Bueno entonces, los dos mejor vuelvan con sus amigos. La gente se preocupa cuando están solos.

—De acuerdo. —Viktor se levantó con el ramo de origami en una mano y ayudó a levantarse a Yuuri con la otra. Estaba ansioso por alejarse de la espeluznante señora. Su compañero cumplió, bajando la mano para llevar la bolsa ahora vacía mientras los dos volvían a su círculo de amigos.

—Eso fue raro —susurró Yuuri y Viktor simplemente asintió, inseguro de qué pensar de la mujer.

—¡Sí, volvieron! —chilló Phichit y Chris soltó un grito de alegría.

Leo vio las flores de papel en la mano de Viktor. —Ooh, ¿qué es eso Viktor?

—¡Eh, eso es genial! —comentó Georgi también.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó Guang Hong.

Viktor sonrió radiantemente, la sonrisa en forma de corazón de nuevo en su rostro mientras sostenía el ramo con orgullo. —Yuuri las consiguió para mí como un regalo de cortejo. ¡¿No están geniales?! ¡Tengo el mejor compañero de todos! —Mientras estaba rodeado de sus amigos, Mila aprovechó la oportunidad para susurrarle a Yuuri: —Oye, buen trabajo. Lo que sea que hayas hecho, conseguiste traerlo de vuelta.

Yuuri le sonrió a Mila asintió en forma de agradecimiento.

—Muy bien, ¡es hora de una foto grupal! —. Phichit pidió a un estudiante que justo estaba pasando por allí que les tomara una foto. —¡Vengan todos, justo aquí! —Todos los amigos se reunieron, Yuuri tomando su lugar al lado de Viktor.


	7. ¡La primera cita de Viktuuri!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde Viktor accidentalmente regala a Yuuri una reliquia familiar multimillonaria y los dos van a su primera cita acompañados de Yakov, como el chaperón –en contra de su voluntad.

**¡La primera cita de Viktuuri!**

_Vitya-chan tenía siete años cuando fue a su primera cita._

Más tarde esa semana Viktor avanzó dando saltitos a través del vacío salón de baile y se dirigió hacia el pasillo que conducía a la sala de estar. Se detuvo frente a una vitrina adornada, centrándose específicamente al conjunto  de adornos en forma de huevo con joyas que estaban colgados en el estante del medio. Tarareaba para sí mientras escrutó cada uno, preguntándose cual le gustaría dar a Yuuri. Finalmente escogió el de color rojo. El rojo era el color del amor o algo así, ¿verdad? Por no mencionar que cuando la luz se reflejaba en los ojos de Yuuri él podía ver un toque de carmesí mezclado con el marrón borgoña. Sí, ¡definitivamente tenía que ser el rojo!

Ahora venía la parte difícil. Tenía que preguntarle a Deda. Recordó una vez que Baba dijo que la mayoría de los huevos venían del lado de la familia de él. Se encaminó al estudio de su abuelo y tocó la puerta.

—Pase.

—¿Deda? —Abrió la puerta y entró para encontrar a su Deda hablando con alguien por teléfono.

—Tal vez el próximo, Christov… pero mientras tanto no me importa hacer consultas de vez en cuando… sí, por supuesto, todavía quiero ser juez, pero sabes que no tengo ese tipo de tiempo ahora. Tendría que volar fuera del país para las competiciones y no puedo dejar a Lilia sola. No sería justo… —Los ojos de Yakov se dirigieron a Vitya mientras seguía hablando y miraba algunos papeles en su escritorio.

—Sí, tengo los archivos que me enviaste. Ya sabes,  fácilmente puedo imprimir las solicitudes por mí mismo. —Yakov cubrió el micrófono del celular con la palma y susurró a Viktor: —¿Qué pasa, Viktor?

—Quería preguntarte algo, Deda.

—¿Y bien? Rápido, muchacho, estás viendo que estoy al teléfono.

—¿Sabes de esas cositas en forma de huevos brillantes que Baba guarda en su salón?

—¡Christov ahora estás siendo ridículo! ¿Cómo puedes esperar que la muchacha hagas sus quads cuando recientemente se terció el tobillo y fracturó uno de los dedos? ¡Es demasiado pronto!

Viktor decidió continuar ya que parecía que Deda no terminaría pronto con su llamada telefónica. —En fin, como decía… ¿está bien si le doy a Yuuri uno de esos huevitos brillantes? Quiero darle una reliquia familiar como un regalo de cortejo y eso cuenta como reliquia, ¿verdad?

Su abuelo frunció el ceño y movió la mano, indicándole al niño que haga silencio mientras escuchaba atentamente al otro hombre al otro lado de la línea. —Sí, sí, lo que sea Vitya.

Viktor sonrió y aplaudió animado. —¡Genial, gracias Deda! —Ahogó su risa detrás de una mano cuando Yakov le hizo un gesto para que se marche.

—¡Y cierra la puerta!

Viktor la cerró alegremente mientras volvía a la vitrina y la abría para alargar la mano hacia el huevo que eligió antes. ¡A Yuuri le iba a encantar esto!

 

* * *

 

 

 

—Lilia, querida, no puedo evitar notarlo pero… ¿regalaste uno de tus preciados huevos Fabergé?

Lilia abrió los ojos y le frunció el ceño mientras colocaba su taza de té suavemente en su platillo y volvía la vista hacia a la señora sentada frente a ella en el salón. —No. ¿Por qué dices eso, Agatha?

La mujer señaló con su dedo en dirección a la vidriera detrás de Lilia. —Bueno, falta el del medio. Tenías tres, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —Lilia se volvió con incredulidad y sus ojos se encontraron con el mueble. A su bastante atesorado conjunto de huevos Fabergé, dos de ellos obsequiados por Yakov en su boda y a su vez, regalados a Katya para la suya, le faltaba un miembro. ¡Y era su favorito, el púnico huevo que en realidad era propiedad original de ella y no un obsequio de su marido!

—¡Por Dios, por favor dime que no ha sido robado! —jadeó Agatha espantada mientras miró a Lilia levantarse y caminar hacia el mueble como si la acción de acercarse provocara que mágicamente el huevo faltante apareciera en una esquina oculta.

—¡Anna! —exclamó Lilia. La empleada rápidamente corrió desde la habitación contigua.

—¿Sí, señora Feltsman?

—¿Sabías que uno de mis huevos Fabergé no estaba?

Anna frunció el ceño. —Limpie esta sala el otro día, señora. Para ese momento aún estaba allí.

Lilia entrecerró los ojos. —Por favor ve a buscar a mi marido en su estudio.

La empleada regresó pocos minutos después con un preocupado Yakov a su lado. —Lilia, ¿qué ocurre?

—Uno de mis huevos Fabergé está perdido, Yakov. ¡El que era de mi abuela! ¿Sabes dónde está?

—¿Y cómo es posible que yo sapa eso?

Agatha se puso de pie y sintió el mal humor con más intensidad. —Quizá sea mejor que me despida. —Sus ojos se movieron de un lado hacia el otro. No parecía que la pareja la haya escuchado. Anna, sin embargo, ofreció a la anciana su abrigo y la escoltó por la puerta.

—Cálmate Lilia, estoy seguro que debe estar en algún lugar.

—¿Quieres decirme que un objeto inanimado mágicamente ganó la habilidad de saltar fuera de la vidriera?

—Hola Baba, hola Deda, acabo de terminar con mis lecciones. —Viktor caminó al medio de la habitación y miro curiosamente las expresiones enojadas—. ¿Están peleando?

—No te preocupes, Vitya —dijo Lilia con desdén—. Estamos buscando uno de los huevos en la vidriera.

—Oh, ¿el rojo? Se lo di a Yuuri ayer. —Ante eso, los dos adultos se giraron hacia Viktor con expresiones incrédulas.

—Lo siento, Vitya, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? —Lilia rogó a todos los dioses en el universo haber oído mal a su nieto.

Viktor se encogió de hombros. —El rojo, ¿verdad? Se lo obsequie a Yuuri como regalo de cortejo. Phichit me sugirió que le regale una reliquia familiar y eso cuenta como una, ¿no es así?

Lilia se quedó con la mirada perdida un instante y al siguiente se sintió tan mareada que lentamente comenzó a caer en su silla. Yakov corrió a su lado. —¡Lilia!

—Sí, una reliquia… la más preciada. Se la obsequiaste a Yuuri. —Lilia todavía estaba aturdida.

Viktor sonrió radiantemente, sin notar la atmosfera en la habitación. —¡Sipi, y le encantó! Jugamos con él en el recreo e hicimos un juego. Ya sabes, cómo esconder huevos en Pascuas. Chris fue _realmente_ bueno al esconderlo. Pero creo que hizo trampa. Lo escondió en el arenero, ¿puedes creerlo? Eso no se vale.

—¡¿Hiciste QUÉ?! —Lilia se llevó la mano a la base del cuello como si el hecho de respirar le doliera en lo más profundo y Yakov gritó y la sacudió de los hombros preocupado. Parecía que estaba a punto de darle un ataque al corazón.

Viktor rió. —No te preocupes Baba, ¡al final lo encontramos! Sólo nos tomó como, veinte minutos, pero Guang Hong lo encontró a tiempo antes de que el recreo terminara.

Lilia estaba destrozada. —Pero Vitya, ¿por qué se lo diste a Yuuri? ¿Por qué no nos pediste permiso primero?

Ante esas palabras Viktor frunció el ceño, confundido. —Pero si lo hice. Le pregunté a Deda el otro día.

Yakov aulló cuando las uñas puntiagudas se enterraron en la piel de sus brazos en un apretón doloroso. —Lo siento Vitya, ¿puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir? —preguntó Lilia, su voz engañosamente calmada.

—Um… ¿Le pregunté a Deda? ¿Y dijo que sí? —Viktor comenzó a preocuparse y retrocedió, ahora sintiendo la tensión en el aire. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio la expresión asesina en el rostro de su abuela que agradecidamente estaba dirigida hacia su Deda y no hacia él. —Bueno, yo… iré a jugar arriba en mi habitación. ¡Adiós! —Rápidamente se volteó y corrió hasta estar fuera de la habitación.

—¡Lilia! Querida, por favor, me estas lastimando. —Yakov tembló bajo su mirada y ya no fue capaz de mantener a raya sus quejidos cuando sintió sus uñas hundirse incluso más profundo en su piel—. ¡Por favor déjame explicarte! ¡Estaba distraído! Debió ocurrir cuando estaba hablando con Christov por teléfono, tú sabes cuan distraído me…

—Querido Yasha, no conoces el verdadero dolor. No aún. —Lilia le sonrió fría y tenebrosamente antes de ponerse de pie y empujarlo—. ¡Ese huevo Fabergé costó ocho millones, Yakov! ¡Ocho millones! ¡Y pensar que la cosa más preciada de mi abuela ha sido reducida a un juego de niños!

Escaleras arriba, Viktor podría haber jurado que oyó un grito agudo. Se estremeció. Vaya, ¡a veces Baba podía ser francamente aterradora!

 

* * *

 

 

 

—Kaa-san, ¿puedes colocar esto en el aparador de vidrio donde colocas tus adornos?

Hiroko, que estaba lavando los platos, se giró y jadeó al ver el enjoyado huevo rojo rubí acomodado en las dos manos de Yuuri. Era de aproximadamente quince centímetros de altura, sin contar los cuatro soportes de oro curvados unidos a su base. Se quedó mirando asombrada con la boca abierta el detalle dorado, el patrón blanco rayado de diamantes incrustado de perlas en miniatura y las rosas incrustadas entre las rayas blancas. Apresuradamente se secó las manos con una toalla antes de agacharse para recogerlo con ambas manos y sumo cuidado de las palmas de su hijo. Era más ligero de lo que pensaba. —Yuuri-chan, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

—Viktor me lo dio.

Hiroko lo acercó a su rostro y vio como incluso en los bordes de las rosas tenía detalles en oro. Frunció el ceño cuando notó un poco de arena adherida entremedio de uno de los pétalos. —¿Por qué tiene arena y suciedad?

—Chris lo escondió en el arenero ayer.

—¡Yuuri-chan, esto no es un juguete! —Hizo girar el huevo en sus manos y suspiró aliviada al ver que no había un daño que una buena limpieza no arregle. —Esto… esto se ve _muy_ costoso. ¿Estás seguro que los abuelos de Viktor están de acuerdo con este regalo?

Yuuri se encogió de hombros. —Viktor dijo que le preguntó a su abuelo si podía y él le dijo que sí. Ahora iré al piso de arriba. Aun debo terminar mi tarea. ¡Gracias Kaa-san! —Y dicho eso él se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Hiroko aún no estaba convencida del todo pero sin embargo hizo lo que pidió Yuuri y en el aparador del comedor reorganizó los demás adornos para hacerle espacio al huevo. Minako siguió sus movimientos desde donde estaba asentada en su mesa leyendo una revista.

—¡Vaya, Hiroko! ¿Dónde conseguiste eso? —Minako se levantó y se acercó.

—Otro de los regalos de Viktor.

—¿Un huevo de Fabergé? ¡Parece autentico!

—Las perlas y los diamantes en él ciertamente parecen auténticos.

—No puedo creerlo… ¿qué tan atiborrada de dinero está la familia de Viktor? Quiero decir, sé que su padre en un director ejecutivo y que Lilia vino de una vieja familia aristócrata, pero aun así, para dar antigüedades de este tipo así como así… —Minako sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, con las manos en sus caderas. Sus ojos se estrecharon y una sonrisa juguetona se extendió por su rostro—. Entonces… ¿cuándo podemos empezar a planear los preparativos para la boda?

Hiroko rió y golpeó el brazo de Minako. —Minako-san, detente ahora mismo.

—¡Lo digo enserio, Hiroko!

 

* * *

 

 

 

La siguiente semana, Viktor se acercó a sus abuelos después de la cena. La pareja estaba sentada en la sala de estar con su Baba leyendo una novela y su Deda leyendo el periódico. Era lo más amable que había visto a los dos juntos recientemente, sin que Baba le lanzara con la mirada dagas a su Deda. A medida que se acercaba, Lilia colocó un marcador en la página y lo colocó en su regazo. —¿Qué ocurre, Vitya?

 —Quiero llevar a Yuuri a algún lado este fin de semana.

—Hm… ¿Y qué tienes en mente?

—Phichit sugirió ir al cine primero. Luego, podemos ir a comer, ¿y tal vez pasar el rato en el parque después?

Yakov habló detrás de su periódico. —Están pronosticadas lluvias el sábado por la tarde. No podrás ir al parque.

Viktor hizo una mueca. ¡Clima estúpido, arruinando sus planes para cortejar a Yuuri!

Lilia pensó sobre eso por un momento, apoyando la cabeza en el espaldar de su sillón. —¿Qué tal la pista de patinaje sobre hielo, Vitya? —Su recomendación tuvo el efecto deseado cuando Yakov dejó caer el periódico y Viktor se animó ante la sugerencia. No había patinado desde que su mamá murió y aunque todavía estaba triste por el recuerdo de su muerte, el joven no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al pensar en compartir algo querido con Yuuri, que se había convertido con facilidad en una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Yakov y Lilia observaban atentamente la reacción de Viktor y se alegraron cuando una suave sonrisa iluminó su rostro. —Creo que es una gran idea Baba.

Lilia asintió complacida y volvió a abrir el libro en su regazo. —Bueno, está arreglado entonces. Tu Deda te llevará.

Yakov tosió y miró a su esposa incrédulo. —¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué yo? —Él tragó al ver el brillo acerado en los ojos de su esposa cuando ella le respondió a su expresión suplicante con su sonrisa torcida. Oh, esta era una muy audaz venganza. Yakov gimió internamente y aceptó su hado, el temor asentándose en el fondo de su estómago.

—¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho, Deda! —gritó Viktor, sobrepasado de felicidad.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yakov gruñó mientras caminaba lentamente detrás del par de niños delante de él. Aparcó a un par de calles de distancia, ya que el estacionamiento público en el centro de la ciudad comenzó a llenarse debido a la gente que disfrutaba de salir a almorzar en los restaurantes y cafés que bordeaban la calle principal.

Viktor estaba saltando alegremente a lo largo de la acera, sujetando la mano de Yuuri mientras suavemente empujaba al omega para relajarse y divertirse. Había tardado un par de minutos, pero pronto Yuuri también comenzó a reír y seguirle los pasos, dejándose arrastrar por Viktor al ocasional montón de hojas multicolores y riéndose cuando Viktor las pateaba en el aire, haciendo que estas llueven alrededor de ellos. Yakov desde hacía mucho tiempo había renunciado a tratar de hacer que se detuvieran, todo su regaño cayendo en oídos sordos. ¿Recordaban ellos siquiera que él seguía allí?

—¿Así que nunca habías venido al cine aquí, Yuuri?

—No. Siempre fui a ese del centro comercial cerca de la escuela.

—¡Pues te va a encantar este teatro! Es bastante pequeño, pero los asientos son muy cómodos y tienen snacks súper grandes también. No sólo palomitas de maíz; sino pizza, papas fritas con queso, panchos… solía venir mucho aquí con mi mamá. A ella le gustaba ver viejas películas en blanco y negro, pero también había venido conmigo cuando salieron nuevas películas de Disney.

—¿Qué vieron la última vez?

—El Rey León.

—Oh, yo la vi con Mari nee-chan. ¡Me encantó!

—Estaba pensando en ver la más nueva, esa que se estrenó en verano. No he podido verla todavía, ¿y tú?

—No. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Um… —Viktor frunció el ceño cuando puso a trabajar su memoria—. ¿Poco-hondas?

—Es Pocahontas, Vitya. —dijo Yakov. Eso le hizo ganarse dos miradas sorprendidas cuando los muchachos se daban vuelta para mirarlo como si simplemente recordaran que no estaban solos. Lilia le había hecho llamar al teatro para asegurarse de que había una película para niños.

 —¡Llegamos! —Viktor señaló la entrada del teatro donde estaban enunciadas las películas actuales—. ¡Vamos, Deda, date prisa! —Tiró de la mano de Yuuri mientras los dos corrían hacia adelante. Yakov farfulló entre dientes mientras trataba de acelerar sus pasos para alcanzar a los dos chicos.

Una vez dentro, le dio a Viktor algo de dinero para que él y Yuuri pudieran adelantarse y pedir algunos snacks mientras él compraba las entradas. —No compres demasiado ahora. Recuerda que vamos a almorzar después de esto. —Viktor simplemente asintió mientras él y Yuuri se ponían al final de la fila de la cafetería.

—¿Qué película, señor? —Una adolescente con una gorra negra y una camisa a juego preguntó por detrás del mostrador.

—Esa maldita película de Disney. Dos niños, un adulto.

—Su total va a ser de diez dólares. —Le dio el dinero necesario y ella le entregó las entradas con una sonrisa comprensiva. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Viktor y Yuuri caminando hacia él, cada uno llevando una bolsa de palomitas de tamaño pequeño y gaseosa.

—¡Hurra, Deda tiene las entradas! ¿Qué sala?

Yakov suspiró y miró la taquilla. —Sala cuatro.

—De acuerdo, esa es la más alejada. ¡Vamos! —Viktor hizo un gesto con la mano para que su Deda caminara más rápido. Yuuri sonrió al muchacho más alto y se dejó llevar por el pasillo.

Yakov soltó otro largo suspiro de resignación mientras avanzaba con dificultad.

 

* * *

 

 

 

En realidad, se sorprendió gratamente cuando se sentaron en un café dos horas más tarde. La película al final resultó ser bastante buena, aunque Yakov dudó cuanto contenido histórico verídico contenía.

Pero de vuelta al presente. Su ceja se elevó cuando Viktor aspiró su espagueti, haciendo que la salsa manchara su mejilla. Yuuri se rió mientras comía su propia pasta más ordenadamente.

—Vitya, deja de jugar con tu comida.

—¡No estoy jugando! —Viktor tragó—. ¡Estoy tratando de comer mis fideos de algún modo, Deda!

—Entonces deja de hacer ruido mientras comes.

—¡Pero son muy jugosos! —Viktor le dirigió una sonrisa descarada mientras Yuuri se reía.

—¡Vitya!

Viktor inclinó la cabeza pero seguía tímidamente sonriendo mientras procedía a comer normalmente. Yakov soltó un sufrido suspiro mientras miraba hacia afuera a través de las ventanas del café. Afuera, las nubes ya empezaban a volverse más oscuras.

Empezó a sentir un rimo palpitante en su frente mientras escuchaba otra ronda de risitas que venían de los dos muchachos frente a él. Desde el rabillo del ojo notó movimiento. Viktor debió haber estado pateando juguetonamente a Yuuri por debajo de la mesa. Los hombros del omega estaban temblando mientras trataba de retener la risa e intentaba terminar su almuerzo.

—Viktor, aun estás desparramándolo todo —dijo Yuuri suavemente mientras el otro niño continuaba sorbiendo un poco más de pasta. De vez en cuando el extremo de los fideos chasqueaba contra su mejilla, dejando una mancha de salsa de espagueti roja alrededor de su boca—. Puedes girar la pasta alrededor de tu tenedor primero.

—¿Cómo?

Yuuri se movió en su silla y se inclinó más cerca de Viktor, extendiendo la mano derecha para tomar el tenedor de Viktor y girarlo sobre sí mismo para recoger la pasta alrededor de los dientes. —Así. —Yuuri entonces levantó el tenedor hasta la boca de Viktor. El alfa cumplió y abrió la boca ampliamente permitiendo a Yuuri colocar la pasta en su boca.

Viktor tragó y dijo: —¡Oh, está bien!

Yakov hizo una pausa. ¿El omega de veras acababa de alimentar a su nieto?

Yuuri sonrió y le devolvió el tenedor a Viktor. Estaba a punto de tomar el suyo para comer una de las albóndigas cuando Viktor tosió y volvió a hablar. —En realidad, Yuuri, ¿crees que podrías hacer eso de nuevo por mí?

—Oh, ¿quieres que te muestre cómo hacerlo otra vez?

Viktor lanzó una inocente sonrisa en forma de corazón que no era convincente en lo absoluto para los ojos de Yakov. —No, creo que ya sé cómo hacerlo, pero me parece que tú lo haces mejor. —Sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia su Deda antes de volver a Yuuri—. Después de todo, no quiero molestar a Deda haciendo un lío. —Terminó la declaración con una sonrisa expectante.

Yuuri miró a Yakov y se inclinó en dirección a Viktor una vez más. —Hm, de acuerdo entonces.

Yakov gimió internamente y apoyó la frente en la palma de su mano en un intento de proteger su rostro de la vista. Rezó para que nadie más en el café notara el extraño comportamiento de los niños. Viktor era verdaderamente el hijo de su padre.

Unos minutos más tarde la camarera vino a recoger sus platos vacíos les ofreció el menú de postres que Yakov rápidamente rechazó para la decepción de Viktor.

Parecía que iba a llover en cualquier momento cuando el grupo salió de la cafetería. Afortunadamente, estaban de vuelta en el interior del coche antes de que las gotas de lluvia comenzaran a caer. Se convirtió en un aguacero en el momento en que Yakov se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la pista de hielo. Se dio la vuelta y entregó a Viktor un paraguas. —Ustedes dos tendrán que compartir. —Luego Yakov agarró su paraguas y la bolsa de lona, poniendola bajo el brazo antes de salir del coche.

Viktor bajó de un salto del asiento y abrió la puerta, abriendo el paraguas antes de tomar la mano de Yuuri. Se acercó al omega y siguió a su Deda al edificio. —Solía venir aquí con mamá todo el tiempo. Ella era una patinadora profesional, ¿sabes? ¡Y una muy buena! Deberías ver todas las medallas que tiene en casa. Deda solía entrenarla. —Viktor asintió con la cabeza hacia su abuelo que estaba en el escritorio de la pista. Él era bien conocido aquí y el hombre detrás del mostrador le dio la bienvenida con una entusiasta sonrisa.

—¡Yakov! ¡Que bueno verte de nuevo! —La sonrisa del hombre se desvaneció un poco cuando dijo algo más suavemente—. Espero que las cosas estén mejores. —Sus ojos vieron a Viktor y Yuuri tomados de las manos detrás de él—. ¿Veo que Vitya tiene un invitado?

Yakov asintió. —Me alegro de verte también, Mark. Bien cómo puedes ver. Vitya está listo para patinar de nuevo.

—¡Hola, señor Von Beyer!

—Hola, Vitya, estamos tan felices de verte de nuevo. Y parece que trajiste a un amigo.

Viktor sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Yuuri quien lo saludó tímidamente con la mano. —Sip, él se llama Yuuri. Él es mi com…

—¿Alguna pista está libre ahora, Mark? —Yakov cortó rápidamente a su nieto. Viktor debió haberlo notado porque hizo una mueca a sus espaldas.

Mark estaba un poco confundido pero rápidamente se fijó en su horario. —El zamboni* debería estar casi terminando con la pista dos y es gratis durante las dos próximas horas. —Le giñó un ojo—. Si alguien pregunta, le diré que la alquilaste, ¿de acuerdo?

Yakov volvió a asentir. —Gracias. Nos aseguraremos de hacer una apropiada reserva la próxima vez.

—¡Diviértanse muchachos!

—¡Gracias, señor Von Beyer! —Viktor le dirigió un ademán con la mano mientras seguía a su abuelo hasta el alquiler de patines. Una vez que fueron capaces de conseguir un par adecuado para Yuuri, se dirigieron a un conjunto de asientos que se encontraban justo al lado de la entrada de la pista. Yakov se agachó delante de Viktor y abrió la bolsa que llevaba consigo revelando un par de patines blancos con cuchillas doradas.

—Aquí, vamos a ver si todavía están bien, Vitya. —Viktor se quitó los zapatos y los dejó a un lado.

Yuuri observó atentamente mientras el chico más alto ponía los pies en los patines, Yakov tomando su tiempo para apretar y atar los cordones.

—¿Cómo están?

—Creo que bien, Deda, gracias. ¿Puedes ayudar a Yuuri luego?

Yakov se desplazó a un lado, Yuuri ya habiéndose quitado sus zapatos. Yuuri imitó los anteriores movimientos de Viktor, estremeciéndose un poco cuando Yakov terminó de atar los cordones. Yakov debió notar su malestar. —Tiene que estar ajustado, Yuuri.

Viktor palmeó su mano antes de sostenerla en la suya. —No te preocupes, te acostumbraras. Ahora inténtalo.

Yuuri lo hizo, y vaciló un poco. Soltó un grito ahogado, pero Viktor y Yakov lo mantuvieron firmes. El pequeño omega se sonrojó mientras se equilibraba sobre las delgadas hojas. ¿Cómo podía patinar sobre el hielo si le estaba costando tal esfuerzo mantenerse de pie?

—Trata de distribuir el peso de manera uniforme, Yuuri —sugirió Yakov.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero finalmente Yuuri fue capaz de mantenerse erguido. No estaba seguro de si sería capaz de hacerlo sin aferrarse a Viktor. Yakov tomó algún tiempo para colocarse sus propios patines y ató los cordones.

Viktor sonrió y trató de calmar su entusiasmo por el bien de Yuuri. —No te preocupes, Yuuri, caminaremos despacio, ¿de acuerdo? —Los tres avanzaron de forma grupal hasta la pista y finalmente entraron, la temperatura al instante se sintió al menos diez grados más fría. Cuando llegaron al borde del hielo, Yuuri estaba temblando y ahora era más por el frío que por su dificultad con el equilibrio.

Yakov asintió con la cabeza a Viktor que dio su primer paso dentro del hielo. Se quedó en el borde, extendiendo una mano a Yuuri.

—Vamos, Yuuri. No te preocupes, te sostendré bien fuerte y Deda también te ayudará. —Dio una sonrisa alentadora y Yuuri tragó saliva, decidiendo tener fe en que el alfa podría evitar que cayera de rostro sobre el hielo. Sin decir una palabra, tomó su mano y colocó un tembloroso patín sobre el hielo y luego el otro.

—Así, ¡estás haciéndolo genial, Yuuri! —Viktor sonrió. Yuuri, sin embargo, estaba demasiado enfocado mirando hacia sus patines y tratando de mantener su equilibrio como para notarlo.

—Ahora intenta ir hacia adelante, Yuuri —dijo Yakov, con las manos aun sujetando la parte trasera de los hombros de Yuuri para respaldarlo por si caía. Hacía mucho que él no entrenaba a principiantes, pero recordó fácilmente los consejos que sus instructores auxiliares darían a patinadores nuevos.

Yuuri se mordió el labio e intentó hacer lo que el hombre sugirió, pero terminó deslizándose un poco demasiado en su pie izquierdo, enviándolo hacia la fría superficie. Afortunadamente, Yakov fue lo suficientemente rápido para sostenerlo antes de que él se viera tocando el hielo.

Viktor notó la mirada frustrada en la cara de Yuuri. —Está bien, Yuuri, toma algo de tiempo acostumbrarte. Aquí. —Se acercó y tomó las manos de Yuuri. Las rodillas del omega se doblaron mientras luchaba por mantenerse recto, pero lo logró.

—Intenta empujar un poco, Yuuri. Un pie a la vez —Yakov le asintió a Viktor con la cabeza—. Puedo sostenerlo, Vitya. ¿Qué tal si le muestras como debe hacerlo? Recuerda como lo hiciste el primer día.

—Sí, lo tengo. —Viktor patinó un poco hacia atrás, consiente de la mirada extasiada de Yuuri sobre él—. Así, Yuuri —Se empujó hacia adelante con su pie derecho, luego con el izquierdo—. ¿Alguna vez anduviste en scooter antes?

—Sí, una vez. Mi hermana solía tener uno antes de romperlo.

Yakov soltó su agarre en sus hombros un poco antes de empujar suavemente a Yuuri hacia adelante. —¿Recuerdas cómo te empujarías del suelo con tu pie? Es así. Intenta hacerlo con tu pie derecho.

Yuuri se mordió el labio e hizo un intento, sorprendiéndose cuando fue capaz de hacer el movimiento sin caerse.  Sus ojos se iluminaron. —¡Lo hice!

Viktor se rió y patinó un poco más cerca. —Genial Yuuri, ahora inténtalo con el pie izquierdo.

Esta vez fue un poco tembloroso pero, al menos, no se cayó.

—Ahora sigamos haciendo eso. Aún estoy detrás de ti.

Yuuri parecía un poco preocupado, sólo dándose cuenta de que se estaban alejando de la entrada de la pista. Viktor le tomó las manos. —No te preocupes, tengo tus manos, ¿de acuerdo? Y nos quedaremos cerca del costado. Si te asustas, puedes simplemente alcanzarlo y sostenerte del borde.

Yuuri asintió y se mordió el labio en concentración. Continuaron así por un tiempo, llegando al lado opuesto de la pista.

Yuuri miró hacia atrás y vio lo lejos que habían patinado.

—Vas muy bien, Yuuri. La mayoría de los nuevos patinadores no son capaces de llegar tan lejos así de rápido—comentó Yakov. Esto hizo que Viktor se sintiera orgulloso porque sabía lo raro que era que su Deda diera elogios.

—Quiero verte patinar, Viktor —dijo Yuuri suavemente.

—Sí, ¿qué tal si tomamos un descanso primero? Vitya puedes hacer algunos calentamientos mientras Yuuri y yo nos sentamos. —Y con eso Yakov llevó a Yuuri a una abertura cercana en la pista que tenía un par de asientos justo al lado del hielo.

—Está bien. —Viktor sonrió y se empujó, deslizándose sobre el hielo. Yuuri observó, estupefacto con la forma en que el alfa lo hacía parecer tan fácil, tan elegante. Se deslizó de un lado hacia otro antes de dar la vuelta y empezar a patinar hacia atrás.

—Viktor ha patinado desde que tenía tres años —dijo Yakov a su lado—. Ese niño, siempre torpe en cualquier cosa pero no aquí. Aquí, en el hielo, nunca tuvo problemas. Mi Katya apenas tuvo que enseñarle antes de que empezara a deslizarse por su cuenta. —Había una mirada lejana en sus ojos que hizo a Yuuri preguntarse si el hombre si quiera recordaba que él estaba a su lado. Era más como si Yakov estuviera hablando consigo mismo, perdido en sus recuerdos.

—Voy a intentar saltar, Deda —dijo Viktor cuando pasó junto a ellos. Eso llamó la atención de Yakov mientras se levantaba y regresaba al hielo.

—Vitya, no creo que sea una buena idea.

—¡Pero ya hice mis calentamientos!

—No has patinado en meses. ¡Tenemos que hacerte una revisión física antes de que puedas volver a saltar!

Viktor se volvió para mirar a Yuuri que miraba el intercambio con atención antes de guiñarle un ojo. —¡Voy a hacerlo de todos modos!

—¡Vitya!

Viktor se rió y se puso en posición, ralentizando su patinaje a velocidad moderada y extendiendo los brazos a los lados. Entonces dobló su rodilla izquierda y saltó en el aire, haciendo un solo giro antes de aterrizar en el hielo, su pie izquierdo apoyado en el freno, con los brazos extendidos. —¡Mira, lo hice! Yuuri, ¿viste eso? —Viktor agitó las manos.

Yuuri brincó y empezó a aplaudir. —¡Viktor, eso fue increíble! —Se puso de pie contra el mostrador mientras Viktor patinaba para sujetar las manos de Yuuri, ignorando la severa expresión de Yakov.

—Te dije que podía hacerlo, Deda —dijo atrevidamente.

—El aterrizaje en tu pie derecho fue inestable. Deberías estar feliz de no haberte doblado el tobillo. No. Más. Saltos.

Viktor gimió. —Ugh, bien. —Se volvió hacia Yuuri y le dio una sonrisa en forma de corazón—. ¿Te gustó, Yuuri?

—¡Me encantó! ¡Eres tan genial patinando, Viktor! —El muchacho más alto se enamoró del elogio.

—¡Gracias! Ahora, ¿qué te parece si patinamos un poco más? No puedo esperar a que te sientas lo suficientemente cómodo así podemos patinar juntos. —Dicho eso, el trio continuó patinando con Yuuri cerca de la orilla de la pista. Al final de esa hora, Yuuri estuvo ya bastante cómodo y no necesitó más del soporte de Yakov. De vez en cuando caía, pero sus movimientos se volvieron menos y menos agitados y empezaba a desarrollar la apariencia de deslizarse en lugar de arrastrarse torpemente sobre el hielo.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yakov gimió cuando su espalda crujió cuando se acostó y se estiró en su cama. A su lado, Lilia sonrió satisfecha. —Entonces, ¿cómo les fue?

—Mujer, he tenido mi espalda doblada por dos horas enseñando a ese pequeño omega a patinar.

—¿Ah, sí? Pobrecito. —Ante el comentario obtuvo una mirada malhumorada por parte de su esposo.

—Afortunadamente el omega fue rápido para aprender.

—¿Y Vitya?

—Ese muchacho obstinado, saltó a pesar de que le dije que no lo hiciera. Ese chico está esforzándose mucho en impresionar al omega.

—Aun así estoy contenta. Fue un riesgo, sugerirle a Vitya que lleve a Yuuri a la pista de hielo. Pero no quería que un mal recuerdo arruinara algo que solía ser pare de su vida.

Los dos se recostaron en silencio por un rato y Yakov cerró los ojos cuando sintió a su esposa colocarle una mano en el brazo.

—Sabes, Yasha, creo que nuestro Vitya estará bien.

Yakov volvió a abrir los ojos y recordó la mirada orgullosa en el rostro de Viktor, encendida con triunfo al ejecutar con éxito el salto mientras absorbía los elogios de Yuuri. La sombra de una sonrisa se disimuló en sus labios. —Yo también lo creo.

 

* * *

 

 

 

A varios metros de distancia, en la habitación en el otro extremo del vestíbulo, Viktor seguía despierto en su cama. Todavía lo llenaba la emoción de enseñarle a Yuuri a patinar sobre hielo, aun repleto hasta el borde de felicidad por otro día de cortejar con éxito al omega.

Se giró y miró a la mesita de noche donde podía ver la foto enmarcada de él y sus padres, iluminados por una tenue luz cercana. En la foto, su madre reía y tenía una versión de cuatro años de edad de sí mismo, los dos con idénticas sonrisas en forma de corazón. Su cabello largo fluía en el viento y recordaba vagamente aquel día de primavera cuando uno de sus sombreros voló de su cabeza. Su padre, el hombre austero de siempre, sólo mostró una sonrisa, pero sus ojos azules, los mismos ojos que él heredó, se suavizaron con afecto mientras miraba a su esposa. Llevaba su habitual traje de negocios color gris carbón, y su cabello rubio estaba disperso sobre su frente.

Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo su padre ahora. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo vio. Sus pensamientos volvieron a Yuuri. Había estado cortejando a Yuuri por varias semanas y casi había hecho todo lo que decía en la lista. Pero no, había en realidad un regalo más que quería darle y esta vez, Viktor observó con orgullo, la idea sería por completo suya.


	8. De recuerdos y anticipación.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que tomamos un breve desvío y aprendemos de la historia detrás de Andrei Nikiforov y Yekaterina Feltsman.

**De recuerdos y anticipación.**

_La historia de amor antes de Viktor y Yuuri._

Uno de los recuerdos más tempranos que Viktor puede acordarse era cuando tenía cuatro años y se escapó lejos de su mamá mientras caminaban en el parque cercano a la casa de Yuuri. Debió ser a finales de noviembre, porque recordó que su cumpleaños iba a ser el mes siguiente. Su papá estaba en otro país debido a su trabajo y él realmente había estado esperando volver a verlo.

—Lo siento mucho, Vitya, pero tu papá dijo que al final no podrá venir —dijo su mamá con una sonrisa triste mientras le apretaba la mano—. Pero te prometo que de igual modo nos vamos a divertir, ¿de acuerdo? Tu Baba y Deda vendrán a visitarnos.

Recordó gruñir de frustración y pisotear con sus pequeños pies el suelo. —No me importa Baba y Deda, ¡quiero que papá venga! —La ira de sus palabras sorprendió a su madre.

—Vitya, no deberías decir cosas como esas. Sé que estás molesto, pero…

—¡No! —Soltó las manos de su madre y corrió por el sendero, ignorando sus llamadas. Después de un rato de correr decidió alejarse del sendero y dirigirse hacia el rio. Pisoteó su camino a través de algodoncillos y sinforicarpos y se abrió camino por altas espadañas, finalmente llegando al fino banco de arena. Era marea alta y no muy tarde se encontró pisando el agua. Viktor bufó y se sentó justo al borde del agua, sin importarle el sonoro chapoteo que significaba que el barro le estaba arruinando la ropa. Mamá se molestaría más tarde, pero no le importaba.

Papá estúpido. Siempre tenía que irse de viaje. Sin embargo debió haber esperado algo así, que al final él no aparecería. De alguna manera él nunca llegaba a casa. Pero una pequeña parte en Viktor todavía deseaba que esta vez fuera diferente. Que esta vez, él si llegaría. Después de todo, iba a cumplir cinco años, por lo que ahora era un adulto.

Viktor se puso de cuclillas para contemplar el agua. Su reflejo, pelo corto y plateado con un flequillo tapándole el ojo izquierdo, le devolvió la mirada. A su mamá le gustaba peinarlo del mismo modo que su padre, diciendo que él era el alfa de la casa mientras su papá no estaba.

Viktor frunció el ceño y se frotó rudamente los ojos con el dorso de la mano cuando vio las lágrimas arrastrarse por sus mejillas. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

Se oyó el sonido de un crujido viniendo de atrás. Viktor lo ignoró, imaginando que solo era el viento haciendo que las espadañas oscilaras de un lado a otro, pero luego una voz suave habló.

—Um… ¿estás bien?

Viktor se tensó pero no se dio la vuelta, no queriendo revelar al extraño que estaba llorando. Debía ser un niño como él, ya que su voz era infantil y bastante aguda. —Estoy bien.

Cuando oyó el sonido de diminutos pies sobre el suelo fangoso la voz volvió a escucharse detrás de él. —Ah, bueno. Sólo quería estar seguro. Te vi correr por aquí y te veías triste.

Viktor puso mala cara. —No estoy triste —insistió él con un resoplido.

—Si tú dices… —Una voz distante gritó desde la distancia—. Creo que mis padres me llaman, así que me voy. —Viktor oyó los pasos acercarse y una tela blanca apareció sobre su hombro—. Ten, toma esto. No llores más, ¿de acuerdo?

Así que el extraño ya lo vio llorar antes. Él debió haberlo visto mientras corría por el sendero. Sin decir una palabra, Viktor tomo el pañuelo y lo volteó. Era color blanco con rayas azul marino en los bordes. En una esquina había un conjunto de letras extranjeras en hijo azul oscuro. Lo miró con curiosidad y se dio la vuelta para preguntar que decía, pero descubrió que el extraño se había ido.

Eso fue hace alrededor de tres años, recordó Viktor mientras miraba hacia abajo el mismo pañuelo que había guardado desde ese día. Fue puesto en el fondo de uno de sus cajones con camisas. Nunca descubrió quien era ese otro niño. Él y su madre luego siguieron frecuentando el parque y él jugaba con muchos niños allí, pero ninguno de ellos tenía la misma voz que ese amable extraño que lo consoló ese día. Lamentó no poderle dar las gracias a él o ella.

Viktor caminó con el pañuelo en la mano y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres. Comprobando que no había nadie, abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y la cerró detrás de él. Aún se veía como antes cuando sus padres todavía estaban allí a pesar de que Anna y las demás empleadas limpiaban rutinariamente la habitación, incluso con la falta de habitantes.

Se acercó a  la cómoda de su madre y abrió uno de los cajones superiores, encontrando varias cajas con joyas. Las abrió una por una. Había collares, aros, pulseras y anillos de inestimable valor, algunos de ellos parecían pertenecer más a un museo que a un cajón de aparador. Pero había una pieza en particular que estaba buscando.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, sus ojos divisaron una pequeña caja en la parte posterior. Alargó la mano para abrirla y sonrió satisfecho al encontrar el anillo de oro que buscaba. A diferencia de las otras piezas de la colección de su madre, esta era simple, sin adorno y carente de intrincados detalles. Pero recordó cómo su padre una vez le dijo que era un anillo que venía de su lado de la familia y era usado para presentar a sus compañeros. Recordó haber aprendido que tenía por lo menos cien años.

Viktor asintió a sí mismo y cerró el cajón de joyas con fuerza, envolviendo el anillo en el pañuelo blanco que traía consigo. Salió de la habitación y rápidamente cerró la puerta, sintiéndose incómodo con quedarse allí más tiempo de lo que tenía que hacerlo. Había demasiados fantasmas y recuerdos en esa habitación.

* * *

 

 

—¡Oye, Phichit! —Viktor se las arregló para estar solo con el beta luego del almuerzo ese martes. A propósito se quedó atrás mientras sus amigos se adelantaban y entonces vio a Phichit todavía limpiando su bandeja.

—¿Cómo estuvo? —preguntó Phichit de inmediato, sin perder tiempo.

El alfa rió. —Genial, en realidad. Pero terminamos patinando sobre hielo en lugar de ir al parque.

—Oh, tiene sentido. Llovió casi todo el fin de semana. ¡Pero es asombroso de todos modos! ¿Cómo es que a Yuuri le gusta patinar? No creo que haya patinado sobre hielo antes.

—Lentamente tuvimos que enseñarle, pero con Deda y conmigo él aprendió muy rápido. No puedo esperar. ¡Creo que un par de veces más y él de verdad estará listo para patinar conmigo!

—¡Ojala pudiera estar allí para tomar fotos!

—En realidad, eso es lo que esperaba preguntarte. —Los dos salieron y Viktor miró hacia donde Yuuri estaba sentado en uno de los bancos y charlando con Yuuko.

Phichit siguió su mirada. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Esperaba que pudieras darme una de tus fotos. Quería darle a Yuuri una foto nuestra para que la guardara. No le has dado ninguna, ¿verdad?

Phichit sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —No, no lo he hecho. Pero sí, claro, ¡me encantaría darte una! No puedo esperar a que ustedes dos se casen, ¡va a ser tan genial! —Saludó a Yuuri con la mano, que los miraba con curiosidad—. Puedo juntar todas mis fotos y me escabulliré mañana en el recreo. Encuéntrame junto al árbol de aquella esquina. Puedes echar un vistazo y elegir cuales quieres.

Viktor le dio una sonrisa aliviada. —Muchas gracias, Phichit. Estoy planeando enmarcar la foto y…

—¡Oye! ¡Takeshi, detente! —Los dos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Takeshi reírsele burlonamente a Yuuri. Tenía el brazo alrededor del cuello del omega y le estaba frotando con vehemencia la cabeza con los nudillos. Yuuko estaba de pie y golpeaba con sus puños los brazos del alfa más grande, sin éxito—. ¡Detente ya mismo! —A un par de metros de distancia, el resto de sus amigos vieron la conmoción y se hacían camino.

Viktor gruñó cuando vio a Yuuri haciendo una mueca de dolor. Se veía al borde de las lágrimas. Corrió y empujó al estudiante más grande. Él estaba en desventaja con la altura y peso de Takeshi, y eso sólo le permitió empujar al alumno más alto, pero aun así su brazo alrededor de Yuuri seguía firme. El más grande se rió de la patética tentativa de Viktor. —Aww, ¿tu alfa vino a rescatarte, Katsuki?

Finalmente Mila lo alcanzó y gritó: —¡Basta, Takeshi, no es gracioso! —Ella golpeó a Takeshi en la espalda.

—Sí, déjalo ir —Leo frunció el ceño a lado de ella mientras, detrás de él Guang Hong miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Georgi también trataba de empujar al estudiante lejos de Yuuri.

—¿Por qué sigues intimidando y acosando a Yuuri como un bravucón? —dijo Chris, desafiándolo—. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Con esas palabras, Takeshi se detuvo sorprendido, con los ojos bien abiertos. —Espera, ¿qué? ¡No soy un bravucón!

Viktor sin embargo no le creyó y procedió a golpear a Takeshi realmente fuerte en la espinilla. —¡Aléjate de él ahora! —El estudiante más grande gritó y finalmente soltó a Yuuri, quien jadeó y se enroscó en posición fetal en el piso.

—¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste, Takeshi! ¡Eres tan malo! —Lo regañó Yuuko mientras envolvía los hombros de Yuuri con sus brazos.

Takeshi parecía perdido mientras observaba cómo el pequeño omega empezaba a temblar. Sin duda estaba llorando. —Yo… yo no quería…

Viktor gruñó y empujó a Takeshi hacia atrás antes de colocarse entre él y Yuuri. Esta vez consiguió hacerlo retroceder varios pasos. —¡Vete ahora, antes que le cuente a los maestros lo que acabas de hacer! —El alfa más grande miró por última vez al omega antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

—Se ha ido, Yuuri, tranquilo —dijo Phichit mientras se arrodillaba junto a Yuuri. Yuuko se había apartado para permitirle a Viktor envolver a Yuuri en un abrazo, pasándole una mano por el pelo y susurrando palabras reconfortantes en su oído. Georgi, Guang Hong, y Chris estaban detrás de ellos, con los ojos atentos para asegurarse de que Takeshi no vuelva.

Mila siguió sus miradas pero notó que más allá de la forma de Takeshi retirándose una señora alta observaba toda la escena desde el otro lado del patio. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras observaba a la mujer fruncir el ceño y levantar su mano derecha para empujar sus gafas por el puente de su nariz antes de darse la vuelta y volver a caminar dentro de la escuela.

* * *

 

 

Mas adentrada la semana, Viktor le pidió a su Baba que lo llevara a la cama más temprano de lo usual diciendo que quería una historia especial antes de acostarse. Lilia no estaba segura de que hacer con esta extraña petición, ya que Viktor era lo suficientemente grande para cuentos, por lo general contento por poder leer libros por su cuenta antes de dormir. Ella se sentó a su lado y le peinó con los dedos el cabello hacia atrás. —¿Hay una historia en particular que quieras que te cuente, Vitya? —Lilia sólo conocía unos pocos cuentos de hadas rusos que le había contado su propia madre.

Viktor miró hacia ella y parpadeó. —¿Puedes decirme como mamá conoció a papá y cómo se casaron?

Lilia se echó hacia atrás sorprendida. —¿A qué viene eso? —Viktor antes nunca había mostrado interés alguno sobre el tema.

Él se encogió de hombro bajo sus sabanas. —Me dio curiosidad. Me dijiste que antes, al principio, no se querían pero que al final se casaron.

—Lo dije, ¿no es así?

Viktor asintió y la miró expectante. Lilia suspiró y se preparó para una larga historia. —Se conocieron en Moscú, alrededor de cinco años antes de que tú nacieras. Katya había terminado otra temporada de patinaje y ganó el oro en los Campeonatos Mundiales de Patinaje Artístico y decidió tomar algunos trabajos de modelaje para ganar dinero extra.

 

 

Yekaterina Feltsman suspiró mientras se recostaba en la silla de terciopelo. El estudio estaba un poco frío pero fue capaz de soportarlo los primeros veinte minutos. Pero ahora, ya habiendo pasado una hora y usando solo un vestido Chanel hecho de finas capas de tul a la altura de sus muslos era otra cosa. Podrían haber empezado a tomar las fotos antes, pero el fotógrafo le dijo que el equipo de marketing de la empresa encargada quería estar presente para la sesión. Observó como su padre gruñía y se acercaba a ella.

—No puedo creerlo. ¡Esto es tan poco profesional! No tienen ni un poco de respeto por nuestro tiempo.

Yekaterina sonrió y extendió una mano hacia el brazo de su padre, como había visto a su madre hacerlo tantas veces en el pasado. —Tranquilízate, papá, no creo que se tarde más. —Ella debería haberlo sabido mejor y evitar que su padre la acompañe a esta sesión de fotos, pero él siempre fue sobreprotector y le gustaba acompañarla aún si el lugar era local.

Yakov miró con enojo su mano. —Tus manos están frías, Katya. Debes estar congelándote —Se quitó el abrigo y se lo colocó alrededor de sus hombros—. ¿Dónde está ese maldito fotógrafo? Voy a decirle que empiece ahora o de lo contrario no vamos, ¡al diablo con el contrato!

Como si hubiese sido convocado, el viejo fotógrafo, Feliks, llamó desde la parte trasera del estudio. —¡Están aquí, Katya querida! Y tenemos un invitado especial el día de hoy.

Finalmente apareció, caminando con un casi ilegible y extraño rebote en sus pies mientras le hacía un gesto a su asistente para que le dé la cámara. Yekaterina observó con curiosidad a un grupo de hombros y mujeres con elegantes trajes de negocios siguiendo al fotógrafo.

—Aquí tenemos algunas de las mejores personas del equipo de marketing de Industrias Nikiforov —El grupo se separó para permitir que un alto hombre rubio caminara hacia el frente, avanzando con paso firme mientras se distinguía de los demás con un prístino traje. Tenía una expresión de desprecio soldada en el rostro y parecía que prefería estar en cualquier lugar menos allí—. Y este caballero es el señor Andrei Nikiforov, el Director Ejecutivo de la compañía. Estamos encantados de tenerlo con nosotros, señor Nikiforov.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo mientras sus fríos ojos azules debajo de un largo flequillo recorrían el estudio escrudiñando toda la habitación antes de instalarse en Yekaterina. Ella no pudo evitar temblar bajo esa mirada penetrante y tuvo la sospecha que no tenía nada que ver con el frío de la habitación.

—Ahora, Katya querida, por favor quítate esa chaqueta y empecemos.

—Ya era hora, maldita sea —gruñó Yakov en voz baja, pero aceptó, recuperando su chaqueta y encogiéndose de hombros antes de hacerse a un lado y permitir al fotógrafo y sus asistentes que hicieran su trabajo. Feliks empezó tomando algunas fotos de prueba, de vez en cuando haciendo una pausa para vociferar órdenes a sus asistentes para cambiar de lado el softbox por el estudio.

—Muy bien, mucho mejor —comentó Feliks mientras se acercaba a Yekaterina y ajustaba algo en su cámara—. Relájate, Katya, estas demasiado tensa. Deja que tu cuerpo deje ir cualquier tensión, permite que tus extremidades se sientan sueltas en el chaise longue. Justo así, muy bien —Se alejó  para absorber toda la escena antes de dirigirse a la asistente que estaba junto a él—. Olga, dale a Katya el producto y ajusta su vestido para mí, por favor —La mujer asintió y volvió en breve llevando un teléfono celular y se lo entregó a Yekaterina antes de ajustar su vestido, haciendo que la tela mostrara más de sus hombros.

—Perfecto, ahora Katya, no tomes el teléfono, simplemente deja que repose en tu regazo, y sólo toca el extremo con la mano. Queremos ver más el producto —Yekaterina hizo lo que le dijeron, echando un vistazo al señor Nikiforov para encontrarle todavía mirándola con esa misma mirada penetrante. Fue un poco desconcertante.

—¡Así! Ahora mantente así —Los sonidos de la cámara llenaron el estudio mientras Feliks procedía a tomar varias fotos. Ella cambiaba la pose de vez en cuando bajo sus instrucciones, tratando otras posiciones donde yacía de lado, a continuación, sobre su espalda, y luego unos primeros planos con el teléfono contra su pecho. Después de varios minutos, Feliks sonrió triunfante. Creo que eso es todo. Perfecto como siempre, Katya querida. —El hombre retrocedió y se dirigió al Director Ejecutivo, que permaneció en silencio durante toda la sesión—. ¿A usted que le parece, señor Nikiforov? ¡Estas fotos se verán esplendidas en una revista!

Andrei volvió a mirar a Yekaterina quien le devolvía la mirada con un liguero sonrojo. Él bufó antes de mirar desinteresadamente su muñeca, ajustando sus gemelos. —Aceptable, supongo. Nuestro producto se venderá de cualquier modo, incluso si la modelo que contrataste es sólo mediocre en el mejor de los casos —Asistió con la cabeza a los empleados de pie a su lado—. Buen día —murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación sin decir nada más. El equipo de marketing debe haber estado acostumbrado a sus cáusticas palabras porque ninguno de ellos pareció sorprendido ante de seguir a su jefe por la puerta.

Feliks miró fijamente la puerta por la que salió el grupo, boquiabierto, mientras el rubor de Yekaterina se intensificaba por la vergüenza. ¿Mediocre? ¿Ella? Naturalmente no era una modelo de tiempo completo, sólo tomando este tipo de extraños trabajos de vez en cuando no estaba muy ocupada con la temporada de patinaje, pero seguramente ella era lo bastante buena a juzgar por el precio adjunto en los proyectos que firmaba.

Fue traída al presente de nuevo cuando oyó las coloridas maldiciones de su padre y suspiró.

—No escuches a ese hombre, Katya. Sus palabras son todas mentiras. Es un descarado, ¡por insultar de ese modo! ¡Haciéndonos esperar una hora y ni siquiera estar un poco agradecido por eso! ¡Hombre insolente, arrogante!

Yekaterina asintió antes de levantarse. Estaba perfectamente bien con la idea de no cruzarse con Andrei Nikiforov nunca más.

 

 

—Vaya, papá era muy malo, ¿no? —Parte de Viktor seguía siendo escéptico de que su padre dijera realmente algo como eso. A lo largo de su vida, sólo había visto a sus padres profundamente enamorados y aunque Andrei Nikiforov nunca fue un hombre emotivo, estaba claro que adoraba a su madre y la trataba como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo.

Lilia sonrió después de recordar la historia que le contó su hija entrando hecha una furia a casa más tarde ese día, y Yakov complementando su historia con su propio recuerdo enfadado. —Fue _muy malo_. Pero sabes qué, creo que tu padre se enamoró de ella incluso en ese momento.

—Pero, ¿por qué decía cosas tan malas si la amaba?

—A veces, cuando la gente se confunde con sus sentimientos, tratan de alejar a la otra persona.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—No, supongo que no. Pero a pesar de eso, tu madre aun así se encontró con tu padre al año siguiente.

 

 

Yekaterina frunció el ceño mientras colgaba el teléfono después de hablar con el representante en el otro lado de la línea. Continuo viendo el teléfono varios segundos después, como si eso ayudara a responder las preguntas que invadían su mente.

Su madre entró a la habitación. —¿Quién era, Katya?

—Irina de Industrias Nikiforov de nuevo. Esta vez quieren que esté en un comercial. En Tailandia. Aparentemente quieren usar el verano como su siguiente tema.

Lilia soltó un sorprendido _‘oh’_ y se sentó a lado de su hija en el sofá. —Cariño, sabes que no tienes que seguir tomando esos proyectos —dijo e hizo un gesto con la mano a su alrededor—. Mira donde vives. No tenemos necesidad de dinero. En lo absoluto.

Yekaterina hizo una mueca. —Ya sé, pero siempre dono el dinero que gano a la caridad. Para ayudar al orfanato, ¿sabes? Es importante para mí, y me gusta tener algo para hacer cuando me tomo descansos del patinaje. —Hubo una pausa momentánea en la conversación mientras la joven omega, que había florecido hasta convertirse en mujer, abrazó sus piernas hacia su pecho y miró el suelo—. Pero esta vez, Irina dijo que el mismo señor Nikiforov ordenó que un jet privado me lleve hasta allá.

Lilia frunció el ceño. —Si ese hombre te hace sentir incomoda, Katya, deberías rechazar la oferta. Siempre hay otras compañías con las que puedes trabajar.

—No es exactamente incomodidad lo que me provoca…. —En un momento las palabras habrían sido una mentira, pero Andrei Nikiforov dejó de intimidarla durante los primeros meses. Al principio, él estuvo ausente en los siguientes proyectos que hizo con su compañía, pero recientemente el hombre nunca faltaba—. Por un lado estoy confundida. Ya sabes las mordaces palabras que utilizó la primera vez que modelé para su compañía. ‘Mediocre en el mejor de los casos’. No entiendo porque su compañía sigue ofreciéndome contratos si a él le disgusto tanto. Su equipo de marketing estuvo allí también, así que no es como si fuese un secreto lo que él siente de mi trabajo.

—¿Crees que estaba diciendo eso para pagarte menos?

—No, ese no es el caso. En realidad él me ha estado ofreciendo más en esos últimos proyectos que acepté. —Yekaterina se inclinó hacia el espaldar del sofá, recostándose—. Aceptaré este, sólo para descubrir de una vez por todas que hay dentro de la cabeza de ese hombre. Si es que él decide estar allí. —Y si iba a ser como las últimas tres sesiones de fotos que tuvo con su compañía, él estará allí sin falta, observando en silencio.

Más tarde ese mes, Yekaterina le sonrió al director cuando anunció el final de la sesión. Se puso de pie y se inclinó para tomar la tela de la silla que tenía a su lado y la ató alrededor de su cintura para conservar un poco de modestia ya que sólo estaba vestida con un bikini que revelaba demasiada piel para su propio gusto.

Había visto a Andrei de nuevo en la parte de atrás del resort en la primera toma y estaba decidida a llegar al fondo de este misterio de una vez por todas. No tenía que mirar muy lejos, el imponente alfa era más alto que todos allí y estaba debajo de un patio de árboles de magnolias en un área retirada del resort.

Ella caminó con rápidos pero seguros pasos. El hombre le estaba dando la espalda pero debió sentirla aproximarse porque se dio la vuelta cuando sólo estaba a sólo diez pasos de distancia de él, mirándola como si la esperara. La expresión en su rostro frustró a Yekaterina. ¿Es que nada alteraba a este hombre?

Ella se aclaró la garganta. —Señor Nikiforov. Quería agradecerle por encargarse de todo para traerme hasta aquí. Hizo el viaje mucho más tranquilo ya que es mi primera vez en Tailandia y no sé nada del idioma o su cultura. —Pausó para permitir que el hombre hable, pero el alfa simplemente se la quedó mirando. La misma mirada fija de siempre.

Yekaterina frunció el ceño, sin ser capaz de soportarlo por más tiempo. —Pero también quería preguntar, ¿por qué sigue arreglando esos proyectos conmigo? Los dos sabemos cómo se siente respecto a mi trabajo. —Ah, finalmente una reacción. Los ojos azules de Andrei se abrieron ampliamente y se enderezó, haciéndose más alto—. Mediocre, ¿es correcto? Esas fueron sus palabras en Moscú. Entonces, ¿le importaría compartir conmigo porque sigue contratándome para todos esos comerciales, y todas esas sesiones de fotos? De seguro debe haber otras modelos y actrices mejores allí afuera para promover sus productos.

Yekaterina tomó confianza y dio un paso hacia adelante, haciendo que él retroceda otro. Fue lo más desconcertado que vio al hombre y le dio satisfacción verlo de otro modo que no sea con esa aura serena de siempre. Los meses de frustración, confusión y ruidosas emociones finalmente salían a flote y era todo como una catarsis. No podía detenerse ahora. —¿Y por qué el propio Director Ejecutivo asistiría a tantos de estos eventos? De seguro usted debe tener su propia persona de marketing para encargarse de estas cosas. ¿Qué podría tener que hacer usted aquí? ¿O es esto una de sus prácticas de negocios única en su compañía y no estoy enterada? —Finalizó su ampuloso discurso con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, retándolo a responderle.

Las fosas nasales del hombre se ensancharon mientras suspiraba y se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Sus ojos ahora eran de un azul turbulento, nada como el congelado acero que normalmente la observaba fijamente. Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca como para hablar, pero juntó los labios de nuevo y frunció el ceño. Después de varios momentos abrió los ojos y volvió a mirarla. Yekaterina no estaba segura de que hacer con las emociones que se arremolinaban detrás de esos ojos.

—Nunca he sido particularmente bueno con las palabras, señorita Feltsman.

Yekaterina puso los brazos en forma de jarra y le levantó una ceja ante la declaración, poco impresionada. —Bueno, señor Nikiforov, tendrá que encontrar la manera de aclarar este asunto porque no me voy a ir sin una explicación.

Andrei dio un paso hacia adelante, luego dos hasta que estuvo imponentemente cerca de ella. Yekaterina tuvo que inclinar haca atrás la cabeza para no romper el contacto visual, reusándose a sentirse intimidada, al diablo toda esa tontera de macho alfa. Podía casi ver su propio reflejo en sus ojos antes de que estos miraran otra cosa más abajo en su rostro.

—Muy bien entonces, Katya.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente de sorpresa porque era la primera vez que él usaba su nombre de pila. Sin embargo, no pudo reaccionar más, porque Andrei había acariciado su mejilla y se agachó, besando sus labios.

 

—¿Y luego vivieron felices para siempre? —preguntó Viktor ansiosamente, con los ojos brillantes.

Lilia rió y sacudió la cabeza. Era entrañable cuan romántico era su nieto. Definitivamente había sacado eso de Katya. —Oh no, nada más alejado que eso, Vitya. De hecho, tu madre abofeteó a tu padre y se negó a hacer más proyectos con él durante los próximos meses.

—Espera, ¿por qué? ¿No fue ese beso el del verdadero amor?

Lilia hizo una pausa para reflexionar sobre su pregunta por un momento. —En cierto modo, sí. Pero no creo que tu mamá se diera cuenta de que también estaba enamorada de tu papá sino mucho más tarde.

—Pero entonces, ¿cómo hicieron para estar juntos si mamá ya no trabajaba con él?

Lilia sonrió, pensando en el caos que siguió cuando Andrei Nikiforov apareció en su puerta una tarde de abril, seis meses después del incidente en Tailandia. Yakov estaba absolutamente furioso y probablemente habría hecho algo drástico si ella y Katya no hubieran intervenido. —En ese momento, tu papá sólo tuvo que cortejar a tu mamá a la antigua.

—¿Entonces le dio flores y regalos?

—Sí, varios de hecho —Y uno era más extravagante que el anterior. Andrei Nikiforov nunca hizo nada a medias y una vez que tuvo la mirada puesta en su hija, el alfa no pudo ser disuadido. La persiguió con determinación obstinada. Fue muy divertido ver el alfa tan claramente fuera de su zona de confort. Era obvio que estaba acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quería, y debió haber sido la primera vez en su vida que tuvo que trabajar verdaderamente por algo. Y lo hizo con una tenacidad muy encantadora, y otras veces desconcertante.

—Al final, Katya se enamoró de él.

—¿Y dónde se casaron?

—En el mismo resort en Tailandia donde tuvieron su primer beso. Intercambiaron votos debajo de los árboles de magnolia. Es por eso que las flores favoritas de tu mamá son las magnolias, Vitya. —Le acarició la mejilla mientras Viktor sonreía, imaginando a sus padres felices y casándose en la playa—. Y fue una boda maravillosa. —Ella miró el reloj a lado de la cama—. Se está haciendo tarde. Uno de estos días, si quieres, puedo sacar los álbumes de fotos para que puedas revisar las fotografías.

—¡Me encantaría! ¡Gracias, Baba!

—Buenas noches, Vitya —Lilia se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches.

Viktor parpadeó mirando al techo mientras imaginaba una boda en la playa.  Hablando de bodas… Viktor rió y sonrió extasiado. ¡Iba a casarse con Yuuri! Sólo un regalo más. Ya había elegido las fotos después de reunirse con Phichit ayer. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedirle a su Baba y a Deda que lo lleven a una tienda para comprar un marco para las dos fotos.

Y luego, después de eso… Viktor se acercó a un lugar detrás de su almohada, sintiendo una cajita que acunó entre ella y la cabecera a principios de esa semana. La desenvolvió del pañuelo y abrió la caja de terciopelo negro para revelar el anillo de oro que ahora tenía una cadena de oro alrededor. Sabía que el anillo era demasiado grande para Yuuri, ya que era grande incluso para sus propios pulgares, así que tomó la cadena más corta que pudo encontrar para enhebrarla en el anillo así Yuuri podría usarlo alrededor de su cuello.

Viktor suspiró mientras volvía a poner el anillo en su escondite. Pronto podría proponerse a Yuuri. Cerró los ojos y se volvió en su cama para acurrucase en sus almohadas, una sonrisa se extendía de mejilla a mejilla. Ya podía ver en su mente a Yuuri con sus grandes ojos color borgoña brillando de sorpresa, sus mejillas enrojecidas y su boca abierta en incredulidad al aceptar el anillo.

—Entonces, podremos vivir felices para siempre —murmuró Viktor en su almohada mientras se quedaba dormido, los sueños llenos de él y Yuuri corriendo y divirtiéndose a lo largo de la playa.


End file.
